Prepare for DC Anubis
by S.I.B.U.N.A.1598
Summary: When Anubis House is sent flying across the sea to Washington D.C. for a trip, will it be everything they thought it would be like or will a secret that no one is suppose to know keep a few from enjoying their trip? Rated T just in case!. Genre 3: Romance
1. Chapter 1

_So here is chpter one of my new story. I wanted to write a story about Anubis House going somewhere and so I said to myself, "Why not have them go to Washington D.C." I hope you all like it because I have been to D.C. just recently and I will definetly be very descriptive as to where they are, what they are seeing, and their whole trip in general. It will mostly surround Nina and Fabian, but I will change to different POV's throughout the story. Why? Becuase I can! :) So, enough of my talking, let me present to you, Chapter One: A Surprise Everyone Will Like! Even Jerome and Alfie._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis or Washington D.C. :)**

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE- A Surprise Everyone Will Like! Even Jerome and Alfie<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I was sitting on my bed, engaged in a fantastic book that Gran got me before I came to England. She knows that I love anything that has to deal with Ancient Egypt and all the other stuff, so she got me a book, about the God Anubis. Shocker, right? The book was practically covering my entire face. You could only see my eyes. It was peaceful in the room for awhile, until my bedroom door flew open, causing me to throw my book up in the air. It fell to the ground, with a loud thud.

It was Amber, of course. She had a huge smile on her face and she was squealing. She rushed over to the side of my bed and grabbed my wrist.

"Nice to see you too, Amber." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, enough of that Nina. Trudy wants all of us downstairs, immediately. She said it is a surprise that everyone will love. Even Alfie and Jerome are going to like it! Now get off of your lazy bum and come with me." She sounded so excited and her eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Ok, I am coming. But first, release me from your grip so I can retrieve my book from the ground." I gave her a small smile, letting her know that I was not mad at her.

"Oh fine." She released me and I bent over to pick up my book. I place my bookmark in it and set it on my shelf, next to all my other books.

Amber led the way down the stairs, looking back at me ever 2 seconds to make sure I was still following her. This must be very important and I guess exciting. Amber reached the bottom of the stairs and she scurried into the Common Room.

I reached the bottom step and I heard footsteps coming from the boy's corridor. I turned my head to see who was coming and it was Fabian. I could feel a blush creeping on my face as we were staring at each other. Ever since we kissed at prom, we have been together more, but I still feel really shy around him.

"Hey Nina, do you know what this is all about. I was trying to study but Alfie comes barging into my room, screaming for me to come to the Common Room right now."

"I don't know. Amber did the same thing to me, only I was reading." We both shared a small laugh with each other.

"_Oh, I love his laugh so much. Uh, snap out of it Nina!" _I thought to myself. _"Do this kind of thinking later!" _

We both stopped laughing and I could hear Amber yelling for us to come in. We walked side by side into the Common Room and everyone was either sitting on a couch or on the floor surrounding Trudy, who had a huge smile on her face. Fabian and I sat next to each other on one of the longer couch.

"Is everyone here? I don't want to begin explaining and having someone come in." Trudy asked Amber and Alfie. They both nodded their heads 'yes' and Trudy smiled at them both.

"Ok, I called you all here because I have some exciting news for you all!" Trudy sounded so happy and thrilled. I had a smile on my face because, well, I wanted to know what the surprise was.

"Well, what is it Trudy?" Patricia sounded sort of excited, but I think she was just really bored.

"I agree with Trixie, what is it?" Jerome popped in and commented on what Patricia said. Fabian and I glanced at each other and we both showed signs of curiosity.

"Ok, well, Victor wants you all out of the House because he thinks you all need to explore other things outside of the school." _Of course Victor wants us out of the House. He is just upset about the whole 'never going to live forever' thing and with us here, it just reminds him more about it." _I thought to myself as Trudy took an extremely long pause before she continued.

"Victor told me to tell you all that you are going to be going on a trip." After she said the word 'trip' Alfie, Amber, and Mick all started cheering. I was smiling the whole time. I love going to new places and exploring new things. Mara looked joyful. As for Patricia and Jerome though, well, they just looked bored and not very happy. Fabian was just smiling at me.

"Now, now, I know you are all probably thinking you are going to the beach or somewhere hot. I am sorry to ruin your thought bubbles, but Mr. Sweet and Victor want the trip to be some what educational." I guess Alfie and Amber didn't know about that little detail because after Trudy finished her sentence, they both started whining about the trip.

"Oh, you two, don't be so down in the dumps. You are all going to be going to Washington D.C., in America!" Trudy was smiling and laughing. My face lit up because that was where I grew up! I get to go back home. Well, not exactly go back home, but I get to see the town I use to live in when I was there.

"We are leaving in one week, so I would like you all to call a parent or guardian and tell them everything. I do hope the say yes because if they don't, you will be moved to another house for 2 weeks and will be forced to learn!" Trudy was trying to scare us by saying that we had to learn if we couldn't go. Jerome, Mick, Amber, and Alfie were the only ones that looked really scared.

I turned to Fabian who was trying to search for his phone in his pockets. He wasn't having any luck, so I gave him mine.

"Thanks Nina, I think I left mine in my jacket or somewhere in my room."

"No problem." I told him smiling.

"Oh Fabian, I am so excited about our trip! I grew up in D.C. I know my place around that city like I know the back of my hand." I was laying my head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

Fabian started laughing and smiling at me. He dialed his parent's phone number and talked to them about the entire trip. By the look on his face, his parents were letting him go.

"Ok, thank you mum. Tell dad I said hello!" He hung up and handed my phone back to me.

"Well, what did she say?" I knew what the answer was; I just wanted to keep talking to Fabian.

"She said yes. But, I have to call her ever night to check up. She has always wanted to go there and now that I am going, she wants to know everything." He extended the word 'everything' and sounding pretty annoyed. All I did was laugh.

"Well, I have to get back to my room and study some more. See you at dinner, Nina?" He asked me, standing up from the couch and walking towards the entrance to the Common Room.

"See you at dinner!" We both smiled at each other and he left the room, leaving me alone to call Gran.

I dialed her number and told her about the trip and everything at Anubis so far. Oh, how I can't wait for this trip!

* * *

><p>SO, what do you think? Do you likehate it. Tell me what you think about it! Oh, and I want 6 reviews for a new chapter! :)

~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)


	2. Chapter 2

I am sad no one is reading my story. Maybe putting up a new chapter will get more people to read it! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Acfprincess and I'm a Daydreamer for being my first reviewers. Thank you. Well, here is Chapter 2: Today's the day.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis, unfortunately**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO- TODAY'S THE DAY!<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

**One Week Later~**

Well, after a very long week of school and hours in the house packing for this trip, it was time to leave for the airport. Trudy told us we had to leave early to catch our plane. I didn't think she meant 3 o'clock in the morning.

My alarm clock went of, and I switch it off. Amber was already up, doing her hair of course.

"Amber, why are you doing your hair? We are going to be on a plane for 8 hours, not going somewhere special."

She put the straightner down and turned to me. "Nina, I have to do my hair. It is apart of my daily schedule."

I got out of my bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a stripped oversize t-shirt. I slipped into those clothes and pulled my wavy hair back in a ponytail. I was done in 5 minutes, as for Amber was now putting on her makeup.

"Amber, you do know we are leaving in 15 minutes for the airport?"

"Of course I know silly! Now, go downstairs and see Fabian!" _Was that a nice way of saying, "Nina, just go downstairs!"?_

I grabbed all of my bags and carefully started walking down the stairs. I had 4 big bags of stuff. I couldn't really see where I was going. I tripped over my own foot and I came tumbling down the stairs. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Nina!" It was Fabian.

"Yeah, uh, could you help me?" I extended my hand and he pulled me out from beneath all of my crap.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he picked my bags up from off of the ground.

"Well, I was walking down the stairs and I couldn't really see where I was going and I tripped over my own foot. Smart, I know."

Fabian smiled and asked me if I was ok. I told him I was fine and with that, he disappeared down the boy's corridor. I stood there, next to my bags, checking over and over again to see if I had all of my bags.

"What was that noise!" Patricia literally screamed what she said. She looked extremely tired and grumpy.

"Good morning to you, Patricia. I just fell down the stairs, that's all."

She started laughing at me but then stopped really fast. She looked at me with tired eyes. "How did you fall? Trip over your own feet?"

"Actually I…"

"I don't really care." Patricia set her 4 bags next to the stairs and sat on the step. Jerome, Mick, and Alfie came in a few seconds later, all looking exhausted. Mara and Amber came down and shortly after that.

"Ok, do we have everyone? The taxies should be here any minute and I want to know who is here right now." Trudy started counting us and Fabian came running down the hall with 5 cases.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here Fabian. Ok, I have counted everyone and now I am going to give you your partner for the taxi and the plane. I was being very generous with this. I will set the list here on the table. It is boy and girl.

_Mick and Mara_

_Fabian and Nina_

_Alfie and Amber_

_Jerome and Patricia_

"Why am I stuck with slime ball over here?" Patricia looked at Trudy with the list in here hand.

"Oh, come now Trixie, it won't be that bad. I promise not to bother you for the whole time." Jerome patted Patricia on the back and grinned at her.

"Guess I am your buddy for the ride." I told Fabian. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Great. Glad I wasn't stuck with anyone else." I started to blush and turn my gaze towards the floor.

_**HONK-HONK-HONK!**_

"Oh, sounds like the cabs are here. Now everybody, count your bags and make sure you have everything. When we get to the airport, I will give you a surprise." Trudy scurried out of the door and I counted my bags again.

"Nina! I am sooooo tired!" Amber was leaning on my shoulder and I almost lost my balance, but Fabian caught me.

"Oh, Amber you can sleep on the plane, just don't sleep on me." She slid off of me and went over to Alfie, who graciously let her lay head on his shoulder.

Trudy came back in the house and told us to grab our bags.

"Fabian, how come you have more bags than anyone, besides Amber?"

He started to blush and stutter, but he finally got a grip on what to say.

"I brought something extra with me. I can't really go anywhere without it." He smiled at me and held the door open for me. We were the last ones to leave the house.

Stepping outside, I cold feel the cool night breeze up against my face. There were four cabs waiting for us outside of the House. Fabian and I got a cab to ourselves. Trudy was going to ride with Amber and Alfie. We stuffed our luggage in the back of the cab. Fabian held my door open and I slid in, Fabian coming in after me.

"Ahh, you children all look quite right this morning." Whatever our cab driver said to Fabian and I didn't make any sense to me.

"Yeah, we all are quite like that this morning." _Great, now I am so confused!_

"Fabian, what does 'right' mean?"

He chuckled to himself and grabbed my hand. "It means tired in British Slang."

"Oh, well, you are going to have to learn so American Slang before we get to D.C. I'll teach you on the Plane." We smiled at each other and the driver pulled away from the House, heading towards the airport. Patricia and Jerome's cab lead the way. We were behind them and we could see them both sleeping, resting their heads on one another's.

My eyes started to feel heavy and I was yawning quite a lot. Fabian was doing the same.

"Excuse me, how long will it take to get to the airport?" I asked to elderly driver, who looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Why, it shouldn't be more than 40 minutes. If you all want to sleep, I will lets you know a few minutes before we arrive." Finally, I get to go back to sleep. I leaned my head back, trying to get comfortable. I closed my eyes, but I felt Fabian tap my shoulder.

"Nina, you don't look comfortable. If you want, ah, you could rest your head on my, um, shoulder." He is so sweet.

I placed my head on his shoulder and right away shut my eyes. I could feel Fabian resting his head on top of mine. This is going to be the greatest trip EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>I am making my chapters longer to gain more readers too. So, tell me what you think. Review, please? I am not really askng for much.<strong>

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I love the reviews I am getting so far. I want to dedicate this chapter to peacegangsta becuase I want to. I love all my reviews and reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOA or Liverpool John Lennon Airport**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE- TAKING OFF<strong>

**ALFIE'S POV**

I am literally jumping out of my seat I am so excited. I wonder if they have alien convections where people talk about the outside world that has aliens in America. Oh, I don't want to worry about that now, I have Amber by my side. I adore her so much.

"Ambs, are you tired?"

"Of course I am Alfie! I had to get up at 2 o'clock because I had to get ready. I just want to sleep." My poor princess.

"Well, you could rest your pretty head on my **BUFF** shoulder." Maybe telling her about my strong shoulder will get her to lay on it again.

"Oh, thank you Alfie." She laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep again. Ahh, I don't know why everyone is so tired, I am wide awake! Trudy was sitting up front with the driver and she was having a small conversation with him.

After about 5 minutes, I passed out into sleep mode.

**FABIAN'S POV**

**40 MINUTES LATER~**

I felt someone shaking my legs really hard. It couldn't be Nina, could it? I slowly opened my eyes to find the driver trying to wake me up.

"We are at the airport. I didn't wake you earlier because both of you looked zonked out*."

"I guess we were. We will be out soon." I turned to Nina and her eyes were now starting to open.

"Fabian, are we at the airport already?" She sounded so tired.

"Um, yeah, we are. We are the first ones here. Come on, we have to get our bags." I got out first and I saw that the driver already had Nina's door open. I helped her out of the cab and gave her her luggage.

I went over to the cab driver and handed him 3 pounds as a 'thank you for driving us' tip.

"Oh, thank you sonny. Tara* to you mates."

"Um, Tara to you, too." Nina looked at me confused.

We walked into the airport and sat down in the waiting chairs. Nina was looking around and playing with her hands.

"It is only 4 o'clock. I am so tired!"

Nina nodded her head and took my hand. She was squeezing it tight and I didn't know why. She looked really scared and nervous.

"Nina, are you alright? You don't look well."

"Fabian, I don't really like airports. When I was little and I was with my mom and dad. We were going to fly to Spain for a family vacation. It was so crowded there that I lost sight of my parents. I thought they abandoned me, but a security guard took me to my parents. I guess I am just scared of getting lost again, but no one coming to get me."

I felt bad for her. She seems like she went through a lot when she was little.

"Don't worry Nina, no one is going to forget you. You're my buddy for the trip and I care way too much about you to let anything happen to you."

She smiled at me and I hugged her. _I really love this girl…_

"Nina! Fabian!" It was Trudy. She was looking all over the place for us, screaming our names. Gathering all of our stuff, Nina and I walked over to Trudy, who seemed very awake and not that tired.

"Oh, there you two are. All the other cabs have arrived and our flight leaves in 30 minutes. We all have to get my security so we need to hustle!"

Jerome and Patricia came through the entrance and slowly walked over to us. They both had bags under their eyes and they looked grouchy.

"Trudy, when do we get on the plane? I need to sleep NOW!" Patricia practically screamed in Trudy's face. Trudy took Patricia by the arms and had her sit on one of the benches.

"Jerome, how was the cab ride? It seems like you two are getting along just fine." Trudy had Jerome sit next to Patricia and they both almost fell back asleep.

"Trudy," Nina asked. "Where are Amber and Alfie? I thought they were in the same cab as you were."

"Oh, they were. They are just in the toilets right now. Amber had a huge cup of tea before we left and Alfie had too much water in the cab to drink."

Mara and Mick were the last to come in. They came over to us and dropped their stuff in a pile together. Mick only had 2 bags for the whole 2 week trip, which scared me a little.

"I feel much better now!" Amber announced as she came out of the toilets.

"I do, too!" Alfie said, following what Amber said. Nina looked at me and we could tell that Alfie was having a great trip so far.

Trudy was silently counting us to see if we were all here. She finished and looked at her watch to see what time it was.

"Oh dear. Children, you have to go to the security check right now. It may take a while to do so. Quickly! Take all of your bags with you!"

Nina and I grabbed our luggage and headed over to the first security check area. 5 people were in front of us, so it shouldn't be that long.

**NINA'S POV**

The 5 people in front of us finished and it was my turn to be checked out. Placing everything on the conveyer belt, I step through the scanner and I checked out fine. Fabian did the same and he was fine too.

Everyone seemed to check out fine, except for Amber and Patricia. Patricia was wearing a lot of metal type stuff so she had to keep going through the scanner again and again.

"**Oh bloody-**." Patricia screamed.

"PATRICIA!" Trudy interrupted her just in time before she exploded. She finished going through security check and came over to Fabian and I.

"I HATE AIRPORTS!"

Fabian and I giggled to ourselves after she left to sit on another bench. Amber finally got through and everyone was ready to go on the plane. Trudy gathered us all around and was ready to tell us the other surprise.

"Well, since Victor wanted you to leave the House and all, he decided to give you all special seating on the plane. First Class!"

Everyone was happy and cheering. I have never been in first class before so I was really happy. Fabian looked over at me and he could see my excitement. We were given our passports and we all headed towards the boarding area to get on. I grabbed my carry on bag and headed towards the plane. Fabian followed close behind.

Everyone boarded the plane and headed towards first class. It was amazing inside the plane. I sat by the window and Fabian sat in the middle. Amber and Alfie sat in front of us, Mara and Mick sat in the middle area towards the front. Jerome and Patricia sat on the other side in the back. Trudy sat next to Amber and Alfie, on the end.

"Can you believe Victor, out of anyone else, got us first class tickets?" I was amazed at what Victor did for us.

"I know. He is acting very strange right now. I don't know if I should be scared or happy." I started laughing and he followed in.

I looked around and everyone from Anubis was all asleep. Alfie, Fabian and I were the only ones up, for now.

"_Thank you for choosing Liverpool John Lennon Airport. Your destination for this trip is Washington D.C. in America. We will be taking off very shortly. Please fasten you seatbelts and remain seated. Thank you."_

I buckled myself up and Fabian was looking out of the window. We were taking off and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I am coming home again and I am with Fabian. It would be very peaceful on the plane right now if I couldn't hear Jerome and Mick snoring. Oh well.

Time of departure: 4:36 A.M. Eight hour flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, to clear up some confusion on what the cab driver is talking about, here is an explaination.<strong>

**Zonked Out- Exhausted; totally knackered (Tired)**

**Tara- Another way of saying cheerio or goodbye.**

**I wanted to really make the cab driver old fashion and stuff. So, I had to look up british slang!**

**Chapter 4 maybe put up today or tomorrow. I want reviews though before I put up a new chapter!**

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, here it is, Chapter 4. The story will start to kick into action around chapter 6 or so. I really like this chapter beacuse it shows what everyone was mostly doing on the plane. I stayed up really late typing this. Last I looked at the clock, it said 2:00 A.M. Well, I was watching a marathon of Smallville on my computer so...yep! (I love Smallville! Season 4! Mother has every single season except for season 10!) _

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

~Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4- ON THE PLANE<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I fell asleep for about two hours on the plane. The time differences were confusing me way too much already. Fabian didn't go back to sleep. He was writing something in a journal. I was trying to sneak a peak at what he was writing, but he would always pull away.

"Fabian, what are you writing that you do not want me to see?" I tried to grab it, in a playful style of course, but he wouldn't let me see.

"Nina, Nina, stop it!" He was laughing and smiling at me.

"Oh ok, I will stop. I wrote down some American Slang/words for you if you want to check it out?" I handed him my notebook and I was watching him read it, until I heard Amber whispering my name.

"Amber, you don't need to whisper."

"Sorry, Nina. Alfie is sleeping and I don't want to wake him."

"Ok, Amber. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Just wanted to see if you were awake!" _Ohh, Amber._

I turned my attention back over to Fabian, who looked very confused.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him jokingly.

"These words, I, um, never heard of them before."

I couldn't help myself, the very bright, smart Fabian Rutter, having trouble with American Slang/words. I had to laugh. He looked embarrassed and gave back my notebook.

"What? Was there a word you don't understand?"

"Well, yes there was. What is a 'popsicle'?"

"Um, it is frozen water with colored flavoring." I didn't really know how to explain it to him, but after I did, his face lit up.

"Oh, this popsicle sounds like an Ice Lolly."

"I guess so."

Amber and Alfie both swung their heads to see us, their eyes big and huge smiles growing on their facees.

"Did you say Ice Lolly?" They both said at the same time.

"Yes, but we don't have any."

They looked disappointed and turned back around. I decided to see if anyone else was awake. Jerome was touching all the buttons on the ceiling which was driving Patricia insane by the look on her face. Mara was reading a book about the history of Washington D.C. She looked really involved in the book as for Mick was eating breakfast. Well, it has been 3 ½ hours so Mick needs to reenergize.

The time differences are going to mess me up so badly. Right now, if you are going by BST, it is 8:00 A.M. If you are going by Eastern Standard Time, it is 2:00 P.M. Oh, how I know everyone is going to hate the switching over.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

I hate planes, I hate airports, I hate waking up so early in the morning, and especially having Jerome as my buddy for the trip. God, this is going to be the worst. Everyone got put together with someone they actually wanted to be stuck with. Hey, I could have been Trudy's partner. Oh, I guess I will just suck it up. Besides, he slept for most of the plane ride. But, now he is up.

"Now, Trixie I have I question for you."

"What is it?" I was pretty annoyed with him.

"Well, I guess I won't tell you in that tone of voice."

"Uh, fine, Jerome, what is your question." This really sucks.

"Much better. Now, when we get to the hotel, do you want to pull a prank on one of the employees? You know, give them a piece of English butt."

"I am not Alfie you know. Why don't you ask him?" I asked him, pointing my finger clear across the plane to Alfie, who was playing tic-tac-toe with Amber.

"He is going to be around Amber more with this buddy system, so what do you say?"

"I'll think about it." I looked him straight in the face, giving him a little grin.

**FABIAN'S POV**

"_Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at Ronald Reagan National Airport in about 4 ½ hours. Please note that the time difference will start to take notice in about 2 hours. If you have any questions, please consult a stewardess. Thank You."_

Mick, Amber, and Alfie started cheery and clapping. I guess they are really excited about this trip. I looked over at Nina. She looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, 4 ½ more hours on a plane. I need to stretch my legs out really bad." Nina's not much for complaining, but right now, she was showing it off.

"I feel the same way. Why don't we watch a couple of movies or something to pass the time?"

"Ok, um, I brought with me _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows-Part 1 _and…wait; I swear I brought more than one movie." She was ransacking her bag, searching for the other movie.

"It is ok, Nina. We can watch this one."

"I think I left the two other ones in my other suitcase." She smiled at me and I grabbed the D.V.D. player, sliding the disc into it.

**MARA'S POV**

Washington D.C. looks fantastic from this book! All of the old buildings and the history in this city is just…WOW! Nina got me this book in town at a book store. She gave it to me because she knew I wanted to learn about it.

Mick was eating another banana and playing with his football. I never really see him without it.

"Oh, Mick, look at this. It says, 'The construction of the Washington Monument stopped at 152 ft. because they ran out of money to finish building it. The monument lay untouched for more than 20 years before they continued building it.' That is why there are two shades of colored marble. Isn't that interesting, Mick?"

"It sure is Mara. I am pumped for this trip to America. California was great and all, but I want to see more of it!" He sounded so excited with the tone of voice he was using.

"Washington D.C. is full of history and knowledge. I don't know if I could handle it all!" Mick pulled me into a side hug, laughing.

**AMBER'S POV**

This plane ride is really boring. But, Alfie is keeping me company and making me laugh. I beat him at tic-tac-toe 17 times! I must be the greatest tic-tac-toe player in the world. Hmm, I know! I'll challenge Fabian and Nina, because they are way smarter than me (at times) and I want to see if I could beat them.

"Nina, Fabian, are you two busy?" I looked over my seat and they were both watching something, hands intertwined. AWWW!

Nina pulled off her headphones and set them on the D.V.D. Player. She looked at me, sort of annoyed but oh well!

"What is it Amber?"

"I want to challenge you and Fabian to a tic-tac-toe contest to see if I can beat everyone, even you smart people!"

Fabian ripped the headphones out of his ears and stared at Nina. She didn't really look like she wanted to do it, but she gave in. Of course she was going to give in, I am her B.B.F. duh?

"Ok Amber, I'm 'X' and you're 'O' ok?"

Nodding my head, we started the game. I was really excited because I knew I was going to win.

"Tic-Tac-Toe! Three in a row." Oh no! I lost!

"Nina, how could you? I was supposed to win."

"Sorry Amber, I guess it was just luck." Nina and Fabian were going to go back to their movie but the announcer came back.

"_Attention Passengers, we will be landing in about 10 minutes. Please fasten you seat belts for landing. Thank you."_

YEAH! We are here. Aww, it is dark outside. I wonder what time it is.

**NINA'S POV**

Finally, we are almost here. My heart can literally be heard pounding out of my chest. Fabian was putting away the player and I fastened my seatbelt. I looked out my window and I could see everything, even the neighborhood I grew up in. All the monuments and museums could be seen from up here. The flashing light saying to fasten you seatbelts came on the screen. Finally, we are here!

Time of Landing: 6:29 P.M. Eight Hour Flight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think. Like itHate it, tell me in the reviews. Your reviews make the story better each time! **

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the last chapter was pretty boring. It was one of those chapters that just had to be there. I just want to say that I did not stay at The Willard Hotel. I stayed in one in Virginia. This hotel is really fancy and expansive just for one night. Like $3,ooo if you are staying in a suit for one night. $300 for one night in a guest room. Oh geez. We took pictures of it from the outside and on our double decker tour bus. (They will be riding around on one because I have been on one and they are sooo fun!) Well, enough of my talking, here is Chapter 5.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HoA, The Willard Hotel, The Washington Monument, or The Jefferson Memorial **

**~ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5- THIS IS OUR HOTEL?<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

Finally, we are off of the plane. Trudy had us gather around the luggage collecting area to retrieve our bags. Everyone found all their bags, except for Alfie. He couldn't find his last bag. Amber decided to stay with him and help him find it. Fabian and I counted our luggage and we turned around to see Amber and Alfie were gone.

"Where could they have gone?" Fabian was walking around the airport, looking for them. I stayed behind and waited for him to come back.

Patricia and Jerome came over to me. Patricia was smiling for once today. Jerome looked like he was searching for something as well with his head moving all over the place.

"Where's Fabian?" Patricia asked me.

"Amber and Alfie just disappeared and-."

"WEEEEE. Oh, Alfie, can we go around again?" I turned around to see Amber and Alfie sitting on Alfie's bag, riding on the conveyer belt. Fabian came running over, giving me a 'you got to be kidding me' look. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Fabian asked Amber as she stepped off and onto the ground.

"Oh, Alfie found his luggage but wanted to try riding it. He got on and I wanted to try it to and so I did. It is really fun! You two should try it some time."

Fabian and I looked at each other and left Amber and Alfie to get all their stuff. Everyone was now gathered at the front door next to Trudy. She had a huge smile on her face and she looked excited.

"Ok, now that we are all off the plane, does anyone have to use the toilets?"

"Um, Trudy, we don't really call them toilets here in America. We call them restrooms or bathrooms."

"There are bath tubs in their?" Everyone practically said at the same time.

"No, it is just, we don't call them toilets. There are toil- oh never mind." I felt that this conversation was going to go on forever.

No one had to go, so we all headed outside to the drop off area to wait for our taxis to arrive. I couldn't stop smiling. I was home again. Fabian was staring of at a distance, probably something caught his eye, Mick was eating an apple, Mara was still reading the book I got her, Amber and Alfie were smiling, and Jerome was picking on Patricia. Alright, this is going to be fun!

Four taxis came up and Fabian and I grabbed the first one. I was surprised that all of our stuff fit in the back. Trudy stopped by each taxi and told them exactly where we were headed. We left the airport and drove to our hotel.

"So, what do you think of D.C. Fabian?" He looked at me with his big blue eyes which happened to be sparkling.

"It is amazing. I heard there is so much history in these streets. I just can't believe I am here with you."

Starting to feel a blush creep over my cheeks, I turned to look out the window and we were now in D.C. The Jefferson Monument looked beautiful from a distance. Tour Buses and taxis were everywhere. We passed the Washington Monument and I heard a faint "Wow" escape from Fabian's lips.

We arrived at The Willard hotel. I can't believe Victor is having us stay in one of the fanciest hotels in the city. It is right across the street from the White House. Fabian and I paid the taxi driver and retrieved our cases from the trunk. Jerome and Patricia arrived next and Patricia's jaw dropped when she saw the hotel.

"We are staying here? Why?" Patricia was in complete shock. Jerome finally turned around and dropped his bags.

"Did her drop us off at the right place, Trixie?"

"Yes he did! Fabian and Nina are here, too."

I took a picture of the hotel's sign and Fabian took one of me next to the front door. Soon everyone else arrived and shared the same reaction. Trudy reached us and sat down her cases.

"Yes, I know this is a very expansive hotel, but Victor wanted you to have a wonderful time. Seems like he has a soft spot somewhere in his heart for you children." We all rolled our eyes and Trudy led the way into the hotel. The grand lobby was unbelievable. Huge marble pillars everywhere, gigantic chandeliers dropping from the ceiling, beautiful furniture. I felt like I was in a castle.

Amber was squealing again and Alfie was following her around. Mara took her nose out of the book. The book fell from her grip and landed on the tile flooring, creating an echo throughout the lobby. We found the service desk and a very sophisticated woman was standing behind the desk.

Trudy walked up to her and gave her a big smile. Fabian and I went up with her too.

"Hello, um, we would like to check in please."

"Last name please." She kept a constant tone in her voice.

"Um, Rodenmaar. We are from Anubis House coming here for a vacation."

She typed away at her computer and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I checked to see who it was from and it was from Fabian. I looked up at him and gave me a smile.

_R u ready?_

_~Fabian_

I nodded my head and turned my attention back to the lady at the desk.

"Hmm, yes you are from England I presume. You will be staying in the John Adams Suit. How many keys will you need?"

"Nine."

She handed Trudy nine keys and handed Fabian and I the keys to give to everyone.

"Have a nice stay."

"Thank you."

Fabian handed his keys to the guys and I handed mine to Trudy and the girls. We placed our luggage on a trolley and headed into an elevator. Alfie and Jerome were stuck pushing our luggage and had to wait for the next one.

We arrived at the entrance to our room. Amber volunteered to put her key in the door. Opening it, we were blown away at the room. Luxurious furniture that looked like it came out of the White House was in our suit. We walked around the room and could not believe it. Amber looked like she was about to pass out.

I found one of the bedrooms on the far end of the suit. I placed my stuff in the room and Patricia, Amber, and Mara did the same. I decided to change into jean shorts and a t-shirt. I stepped out and Jerome and Alfie were on the ground. I don't know if they passed out because they took a look at the room or our luggage was too much for them to handle.

"Ok children, I want to go over some rules about our room. There is to be no food fights, pranks, or damaging anything. We are here to see the beautiful city of Washington D.C. and we will keep everything in order. Understood?"

"Yes Trudy." We all said at the same time.

"Good, now who is hungry?" Mick and Alfie yelled 'we are' and Trudy had them call room service to order our dinner.

"Nina, did you see the bathroom?" Fabian came over to me with an astonished look.

I giggle at what he said and sat down on one of the sofas. I looked out of the windows behind me and the city of D.C. looked busy and beautiful. The lights shinning off of the monuments made the city seem alive. Tomorrow I heard from Trudy, we are to be going to the White House. Fabian sat next to me and we turned on the T.V. on while we waited for our dinner to arrive.

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you think. I promise, the next chapter will begin the real story stuff, if that makes any sence. :) Well, Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow.<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)


	6. Chapter 6

_So, this Chapter is about their trip to the White House. I had the privilege of going on a tour there. It was abosolutely spectacular. I love Washington D.C. and I want to become the President someday so to go to the White House was a dream come true. The rooms that are mentioned in this chapter, I was actually in there, except for the Oval Office. They are going by my tour schedule that my family used. This is a big chapter with a lot of information. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HoA, the Cafe du Parc, The White House or anything!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6- THE WHITE HOUSE<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I woke up early to the sound of Amber blow-drying her hair. It was 6:30 in the morning. Today was our tour day at the White House. I was so excited. All my life I have lived here and never once did I tour the White House.

I hopped out of bed and woke Mara and Patricia. I went over to my suitcase and pulled out jean Capri's and a stripped shirt. After getting ready, I went into the Living Room to see Fabian and Mick sitting on the couch trying to figure out the channels on the T.V. I sat down on one of the side chairs.

"Did you guys have breakfast yet?" My stomach was growling as I told them.

"No, Trudy said we were going to have breakfast at the café down stairs. Um, I think it is _Café Du Parc._" Fabian told me. The way he pronounces the cafe made my heart skip a beat.

"Oooh, fancy!"

"Well, we all better hurry. I am starving." Mick was rubbing his stomach.

"Mick, you're always hungry." We all started laughing. Patricia and Mara came in, followed by Alfie and Jerome. We all sat around, waiting on Amber so we could eat.

"Uh, I need food right now!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Oh, is everyone here? Oh, you all look so smashing!" Trudy came in from her room. We all took a look at everyone. We are going to the White House so I guess we have to look good.

"We are waiting on Amber. She's been up since 6 so I don't know how much longer she will be." Mara explained to Trudy.

"I'm ready!" Amber cheered coming out of the bedroom. Finally we get to eat.

"Now remember, we are going to the White House. Act on your very best behavior and not like crazy lunatics." With that, we headed into an elevator, down to the café. We sat with our buddies at a table. The café was beautiful with its royal blue booths and brown tables. It felt calm inside.

"So, are you ready for the White House?" Fabian asked me in an excited tone.

"Totally. For as long as I have lived here, I have never been on a tour so I am as excited as you guys are." Breakfast came and we ate, having small talk as well.

Everyone finished and Trudy had us gather outside the hotel before we went to the White House. We could see the house from across the street. It looked amazing.

"We have to walk to the entrance for the tours which is that way." Trudy pointed down the street were the tour entrance was. We began our walk down the street and before we knew it, we were there. Our tour was to begin in 5 minutes

"Oh Alfie, aren't you excited?" Amber asked Alfie, while holding his arm.

"YES!"

A man in a suit was walking our way. He was smiling and stretching an arm out to us.

"Ah, you must me the children from England. I heard it was Anubis House."

We all nodded our heads. He was really kind, but for some reason, he looked kind of suspicious. I looked up at Fabian who had the same look as I did.

"The President wants to do something special for all of you. Now I am going to need your names and a quick description of yourself." He pointed to Amber first.

"I am Amber Millington. I love fashion and anything pink!" He gave a weary smile. He then pointed to Mick.

"Hey, I am Mick Campbell. I enjoy playing sports."

"Hello, I am Mara Jaffrey and I am school rep. at my school, I have a high G.P.A. and…" He stuck his hand in the air to tell her to stop. Jerome was next.

"Jerome Clarke. There is nothing you need to know about me. This is Patricia Williamson, though. I call her Trixie and she is a…" Patricia slapped him on the arm and he went quiet.

"Sup, I am Alfie Lewis. Have you heard any recent warnings of alien U.F.O.'s?" The man just shook his head no. Fabian was next.

"Um, I'm Fabian Rutter and I enjoy science and playing the guitar." He finished with a smile. It was my turn next.

"I'm Nina Martin. As you can tell, I'm from America; here to be exact. I love to learn about ancient cultures, especially Egypt." His eyes went big and he excused himself and I could hear him talking to someone.

Fabian pulled my arm and whispered to me, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should find out." I whispered back to him. He looked at me like I was talking in a different language.

"What are you talking about? How are we going to find out?"

"He's our tour guide. When the tour is over, we will follow him and see where he goes. Fabian, it is about me and I need to know. If you care, then you will help me." I don't like putting all this pressure on Fabian, but if I go in alone, then I may get caught.

He hesitated for a moment, but agreed to help me.

"Oh, thank you!" I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I heard Jerome and Mick whistle and I pulled away. Really guys?

The man in the suit came back. He motioned us to follow him into the security check area. For once, we all got through security without any problems, even Patricia. The man took us into the Visitors Hall and had us look at photos. I am not even happy now that I could be in danger.

"Ok, let me just remind you, all cell phones are to be shut off or put on vibrate, no photography, and no touching of anything."

We all nodded our heads and he took us into a hall where the China Room, Library, and Vermeil Room was. Mara was intrigued by the size of the Library. The China room was very impressive. We finished that part and headed up the stairs to the East Room.

"Excuse me, um, who is this woman above the fireplace?" Amber pointed to a portrait of Martha Washington.

"Ah, this is Martha Washington, wife of President George Washington."

"Oh, well, not to be rude or anything, but she has a bad taste in-."

"Amber, let's not start." I came up to Amber and pulled her back into the group.

We continued into the Green, Blue, and Red Rooms very quickly. We were coming to the end of the tour. The last room was the State Dining Room. He escorted us into the Entrance Hall. I pulled Fabian aside and we got out of the group unnoticed.

We hid in a closet to avoid being noticed. Fabian was searching for the man, but I found him.

"Fabian, look, he is going down the stairs. We have to follow him."

"Nina, there are cameras everywhere, how are we going to get past them." He was right, there were cameras everywhere. We have to sneak past them somehow.

"Follow me. I have a way to get past them." We snuck out of the closet and jumped into a group that was close to the stairs. Once we weren't in the cameras view, we hurried down the stairs. He was heading towards the oval office.

Fabian pulled me into a corner. He looked into my eyes deeply. "Nina, are you sure we should do this?"

"Fabian, I have to."

We headed out the door and watched as he entered the Oval Office. He left the door cracked open. Fabian and I walked down to the door and crouched down beside it to listen on the conversation.

"Mr. President, we found the girl."

"Excellent. Where is she now?"

"She left with her group from England. She is from Anubis House. Victor called…"

I couldn't believe it. The only reason why Victor sent us to D.C. was for the government to find me.

"Fabian, did you hear that?" Fabian nodded his head in agreement.

"We need Nina Martin to complete our mission. If she does not do it, the fate of the world would be in great danger. That locket opens up the secret passage area. That passage area holds an important document that will give us total control of the world. She needs to read the document aloud to complete the mission. If she does not read the document aloud, I will see that anyone close to her will be in terrible danger."

I gasped really loudly which caused them to turn their attention towards the door.

"What was that?" The man said. He pulled out his gun and walked slowly towards us. Fabian grabbed my arm and we ran out of there.

"Nina, come one!" Fabian yelled at me.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" We ran into the gardens and hid behind a group of tall, thick bushes. He was searching all around but he couldn't find us. He went back into the Oval Office. Fabian and I were breathing really heavy.

"Fabian, this can't be true. I can't do that! I-I-I..."

"Nina calm down. Everything will be ok. Trust me."

We snuck out of the gardens and back into the White House; unseen. We walked up the stairs and we could see Amber and Patricia standing by the door. When they saw us, they came running over to us.

"Where were you guys? Trudy is really upset!" Amber said to us. I had to come up with a lie somehow.

"Um, Nina and I were looking at something and we lost the group. We thought you guys went down the stairs and we didn't see you." Thanks Fabian.

"Well, come on, we are waiting on you. We need to go catch our double-decker tour bus." Patricia explained to us. I was still in a state of shock about the whole thing. If they find me, then I am going to be in huge trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Let me just say, that it is not President Obama. I am using a different President. You will find out his name later. So, what do you think? Hmm? Tell me about it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!<em>

_~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. I spent a long time on this chapter. I want to know that you guys are reading it and enjoying it with reviews. I got two or three from the last chapter. I am just asking for you guys to review after you read it. Ok? Anyways, this chapter is a fun chapter (in my opinion.) I don't really know what to call this chapter so I just named it THE LOCKET. Boring? Yeah, I know. But the chapter isn't! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own HoA, Washington Monument, double-decker tour bus (They are so much fun to ride on. I'd show you pictures of it, but I can't. Sorry), The White House, or the Hotel**

**~ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7- THE LOCKET<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I am scared out of my mind. I thought this whole 'chosen one' thing was over after the cup was put together. I guess I was wrong. I knew this trip was too good to be true. I know what I have to do. I either stay away from them resulting in losing everyone close to me, or do I read the paper, giving the President total control of the world. God, this is so confusing!

I was shaking and becoming very restless. Fabian tried to stop me by looking me in the eyes. I couldn't stop.

"Nina! Are you alright? Nina!" Fabian was trying to hold me still. I finally calmed down and fell into his arms. Amber came running over. Everything became black and I slowly closed my eyes.

**FABIAN'S POV**

Nina collapsed into my arms in front of the White House. She was acting very strange after she heard what the president and tour guide were talking about. Amber came running over to me looking concerned.

"Fabian, what happened to Nina?" She was brushing her hand over Nina's hair.

"I don't know. Amber, you have to listen to me." I have to tell her what is going on.

"What is it Fabian?"

"Listen, why don't we get on the bus? I'll tell you then." She shrugged her shoulders and walked away, calling Alfie's name. Oh, this is bad. Nina was starting to wake up from whatever happened. She slowly stood on her feet. She looked around as if she didn't recognize the place.

"Fabian, what happened?"

"You were acting strange when we left the White House. I got you to calm down, but you just fell into my arms."

We started walking to the bus when I heard a loud gasp come out of Nina. She put her hands to her head and started screaming.

"Nina? Nina!" She wasn't answering me.

**JEROME'S POV**

"Ok, is everyone on the bus?" Trudy asked us. We were sitting on top of the bus and let me say, the view is pretty awesome. Trixie, who was sitting beside me, looked annoyed by my presences but I know deep down somewhere in the heart of hers, she is happy I am sitting here.

"Where are Nina and Fabian?" Amber called out to Trudy. We all looked around. They weren't on the bus. Mick started pointing his finger outside the bus.

"There they are Trudy!"

He was hovering over Nina who seemed to be in a lot of pain. Amber followed Trudy down the stairs of the bus. I looked over to Patricia.

"What are you staring at?"

"You know, you never did answer my question. About the prank?"

She groaned and rolled her head in a circle.

"I don't know if we should do it. I mean, look at the hotel we are staying at. If we do anything, Trudy is going to be furious with us."

Oh darn. She does have a point.

**NINA'S POV**

"God, the pain hurts!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Fabian was trying to help me, but it wasn't working. My head is throbbing with pressure.

"Nina, um, you're going to be ok. Trust me." Fabian picked me up and headed towards the bus. Trudy and Amber came rushing over to us.

"Oh dear, Nina, what happened?" Trudy asked me. She felt my head but she pulled away fast.

"You are burning up."

"Trudy, I don't feel so good." I dug my head into Fabian's chest. I am ruining everybody's trip all because I don't feel good.

"Well, we better get you to the hotel. Amber, go to the bus. You guys continue the tour. Tell Mara that you and her and in charge. Ok?"

"Ok Trudy!" Amber came up to Fabian and whispered to him, "Call me and tell me what is going on." Fabian nodded and she left for the bus. I looked up to everyone and they were looking over the edge. They seemed worried. I waved to them, letting them know that I would be ok.

We crossed the street to the hotel. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a lady with hair like mine but short. It can't be. Gran?

"Gran!" I lifted my head from Fabian's chest. She looked over and had a huge smile on her face. But when she started to come over to me, the smile slowly faded away.

"Nina, are…are you ok?" She was rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"It is my head. It feels like 1,000 pounds on my head."

"Oh honey, you better get inside and rest. I am sorry I can't stay. I have to get to work. I'll call your cell and we can catch up."

"Bye Gran!" She waved to me and she went off to her job.

We headed inside the hotel and up to the room. Trudy was standing outside the door.

"I am sorry dearies, I can't stay. I have the tickets for the Washington Monument and I have to get them to the kids. Fabian, could you be a dear and watch over her?"

"No problem." She patted him on the arm and stepped into the elevator.

"Here, Fabian you can set me down while you open the door." He has been carrying me for 7 minutes.

"No, I can get it." He stuck the key in the lock and pushed the door open with his side.

He placed me on the couch and went over to get me water and aspirin. This is really strange. I pulled my locket into view and the eye glowed a bright red color. Fabian came back in the room and placed all the stuff on the coffee table. He was looking at the locket with confusion in his eyes.

"Nina, what is that?" I looked at him and back at the locket. I placed my finger over the locket and the light was getting brighter. It was increasing in size. The light exploded in my face, engulfing me in.

"Nina!" Fabian was trying to help me, but he couldn't. I am trapped.

"Fabian! What…what's going on! Help ME!"

**AMBER'S POV**

I wonder what is wrong with Nina. She seemed perfectly fine after the tour, but once she and Fabian came up the stairs in the White House, she looked awful. What happened down there?

The view from atop the bus was fabulous. I mean, everything looked pretty. The buildings and everything. We are headed towards the Washington Monument. I was trying to find it but I just couldn't.

"Guys, where is the Washington Monument?" I called out.

Everyone pointed to the rather tall building surrounded by a lot of flags.

"Ooh, thanks guys!" I smiled at them. Alfie turned my attention to a guy standing on the corner of the street, wearing an alien mask.

"Alfie, really?" Sometimes he can be really stupid.

"Ambs, doesn't he look cool though? I should ask him where he got it!" He leaned over the edge of the bus to get his attention when we came to a stop.

"Hey, excuse me!"

"Alfie, sit down!"

"Where did you get your mask?" The man shook his head and ignored Alfie.

Jerome and Patricia were laughing their heads off while Alfie probably felt embarrassed. Aww, now I feel sad.

"Don't worry Boo, we will get you an alien mask before the trip is over!" He smiled at me and the bus came to another stop. Oh, we must be here! We all got up and headed down the stairs. Alfie and I ran across the street and walked up the pathway to the monument.

I really wish Fabian would call me! I am really worried about Nina. But, she is in Fabian's care. She should be ok. Just as we got to the monument, a bright red light flashed in the sky. We all turned our attention to it.

"What is that?" Mara asked coming up to me.

"ALIENS! Everyone we are under attack!" Alfie screamed at the top of his lungs. Little Children started to scream in terror. Jerome was cracking up but Patricia stepped on his foot, causing him to stop.

"Where could it be coming from?" Mick asked. It was coming from around the White House, almost where our hotel was.

"Could it be?" I said to everyone.

"Nina and Fabian?" Patricia asked.

We all turned back to the red light. Something was being written within the red light.

"Guys, there is something coming from the light. I think it says…" I squinted my eyes to focus in more on the light. "It is time."

"What could that mean?" Alfie asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews. I want 10 reviews or no new chapter. Also, check out the girls White House outfits on my profile if you want to!<p>

~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)


	8. AN Sorry!

**I am sooooo sorry I am putting up an Authors Note. Seriously, I am! You are probably wondering why there is no chapter eight even though I said I will upload it after I get 10 reviews. Well, I got grounded from my computer so I couldn't really do anything. (I threw a huge fit and my mom just punished me. Ugh!) I had to go to a graduation party all day and I was no where near a computer. I also have a bad case of writers block and it SUCKS! I tried typing a little tonight but I just couldn't do it. I promise, I will try and get the chapter uploaded as soon as a can. I am going to be busy this week with another graudation party (Saturday), yard work, training, house work, and more things I wish I didn't have to do. **

**Let me say this again. *Clears Throat* I, S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney), am truely sorry for this authors note and not putting up a REAL chapter. I feel really bad becuase you reviewed my story (which I am really thankful for!) and now you are waiting for an update. I will try and get a chapter up this week but if I can't, well, I will but up two chapters the next time! **

**Sorry!**

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, first off, I am not dead. I just experienced my first bad caes of Writer's Block. I have also been very busy with Graduation Parties and training. Anyways, I am finally putting up a new chapter. HOORAY! I had a hard time with this chapter so if it isn't that good, sorry. If you like it, GREAT! The cab driver that I mention in here, I tried to make him act like the one I had when I was in D.C. He drove like a lunatic and he was asking us trivia questions. I was laughing so hard the entire ride. Felt bad for my dad, though. He had to sit up front with him...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis, the Hotel, the Washington Monument, the Oval Office, or George Washington!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8- Amber Finds Out<strong>

NINA'S POV

The light is too bright for my eyes. It is putting pressure on me and I can't move. Fabian is trying to help, but nothing is working. For being just a bright red light, it is literally killing me! I don't know what is going to happen.

"Nina you will be ok, I promise."

"I hope your-."

**RING-RING-RING**

Fabian's phone was going off on the coffee table, interuptting what I was saying to him. The ringing was creating a sharp ring in my ear that was unbearable. I screamed at the top of my lungs and the light seemed to just…vanish.

"Nina! How did you-."

"Fabian, answer your phone!" I told him, pointing to his phone.

He picked it up and looked at who was calling.

"It's Amber." He flipped his phone open and put it on speaker so I could talk to her as well.

(Fabian-**BOLD **Amber-_ITALIC _Nina-UNDERLINED)

"**Hello Amber…"**

"_Guys, the light is gone! Oh, hey Fabian." _

"Amber, what light are you talking about?"

"_Oh, there was this weird red light that was in the sky. Like, right around where our hotel is."_

"**That's weird. Um, anything else about the light?"**

"_Hmm, oh! Something was written in it. It said, "It is time." I have no idea what that means."_

"Oh my God, Fabian! It can't be time! It…it…it just can't be!"

"**Nina, it is ok. Nothing is going to happen."**

"_Um, what's going on?" _

I pulled the phone away and looked straight into Fabian's eyes. If we tell Amber, she is probably going to say it out loud and cause everyone to worry or she will attract the attention of someone from the White House and they will track me down.

"Should we tell her?" I whispered to Fabian.

"_Tell me what?" _

"We should." Fabian said to me.

"Amber, where are you right now." I need to get her alone where no one could here us.

"_We are waiting in line at the Washington Monument. This structure is absolutely amazing. It is so tall and pretty…"_

"**Amber, focus." **

_"Sorry..."_

"You need to get somewhere where no one can here this conversation."

"_But, I will lose my spot in line. Oh, I got it. I will ask Alfie to save my spot." _I could hear Amber talking to Alfie about saving her spot in line.

"Fabian, I am really scared about this whole thing. I don't know what is going to happen if they find me." I leaned into Fabian, who laid his head on top of mine.

"_Ok, I am far away from the line. I am next to a tree and away from anyone. So, tell me everything!"_

"**Amber, promise not to tell anyone"**

"And we mean ANYONE!"

"_Alright, alright I promise. So, what is it? OH, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now? If you are, I feel so honor-."_

"Amber! Seriously this is very important. It is a life or death situation. Please listen. This is the truth. When you and Patricia found me and Fabian at the White House and we told you that we got lost. Well, we weren't really lost."

_"Ok…what about it?"_

"**Amber, we followed our tour guide because he was acting strange around Nina. He was in the Oval Office and we eavesdropped on his conversation with the President."**

_"Oh my God, you met the President! So jealous right now!"_

"AMBER! Listen, ok? With me being the chosen one, they want me to open up a passage way and read them a document which will give the President total control of the world. If I don't, well, everyone that I am close with will…die." I started crying into Fabian's sholuder."

"_Oh my God, Nina! What are you going to do?"_

"**Amber, we don't know yet, but that light that you saw, it came from Nina's locket when she touched the eye part. It surrounded her and she couldn't break free of it. But when you called, the light vanished."**

_"Weird._ _I, Amber Millington, promise to not say a word about this conversation to anyone. Not even my Alfie! You two should come to the Monument, though. The people who are after you Nina won't even see you with all of the people here. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"_

"Fine Amber, we will come."

"_Yay! You better hurry though, our tour starts soon. Bye" _She hung up and Fabian closed his phone. He stuffed it in his back pocket and extended his hand for me. I placed mine in his and we were out of the door.

We stepped outside the hotel and I whistled for a taxi. Fabian looked at me and I started laughing. He must not have thought that I knew how to call a taxi like that. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He closed the door once he got in.

"Where you headed to?"

"The Washington Monument." We said at the same time. I started to blush and so did Fabian. The dirver stepped on the gas and we both fell back up against the seat. We weren't expecting that.

"You want to play a trivia game?" Our driver asked us. I turned to Fabian and he looked sort of confused.

"Um, sure. We will play." I shrugged my shoulders at Fabian who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, question number one: How many Presidents are buried in foreign ground?" We both looked at each other as the driver was speeding down the road.

"Um, one." Fabian gave a wild guess.

"Nope. The answer is 5. The Presidents that are still living are not buried." Ok, this driver is crazy.

We finally reached the Monument and paid the driver. We walked as fast as we could to the Monument.

"We are never taking a blue taxi ever again!" I said to Fabian. He started laughing at what I said.

"I thought cab drivers in England were crazy and weird."

We reached the Monument and stopped for a minute to look at it.

"This is amazing, Nina. Who was this 'George Washington' man that the Monument is named after?"

"George Washington was America's first President. So, we built him a Monument to show our appreciation for him." He nodded his head and he grabbed my hand so we could look for Amber. We found her standing in line with the rest of the House. Trudy came over to us with two tickets in her hand.

"Nina, dear, how are you feeling?" She rubbed my arm in an up and down motion.

"I feel better Trudy. Fabian plays a good doctor." She started giggling and Fabian and I both smiled knowing that our lie worked.

"Well, here are your tickets. Jump in line after Amber. You two made it just on time. Our tour is about to begin." She handed us our blue tickets and headed back to where she stood in line. Amber waved her hand and we came up to her.

"Hey you two. Are you ok, Nina?" She was whispering to me. At least she is trying not to get anyone else to know.

"I am fine, Amber. Thanks."

"NEXT!" A worker called our group for the Monument. We walked into the security check room and we all passed. The guard was looking at my locket and back up to my face. His eyes went wide and he smiled at me. Fabian pushed me into the room and our tour was beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. Chapter 8. So, tell me what you think. 10 reviews and I will try to get the new chapter up. I have a very busy week this week and I am surprised I found time to type this chapter!<strong>

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, I asked for 10 reviews but I only got 4. Is there something about the story that you don't like or are you just not reviewing? Tell me, I don't care. Your reviews make the story better. Thank you for those who did review! Sorry, I just had to say that about the reviewing. **

**So this is chapter 9, and I really like this chapter! I don't really know what else to say but...**

**~ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9- THE CARVING<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

Why are all the security guards acting like this? Please tell me they are all not involved in this…this…THING? Even when Fabian was pushing me into the room, he was still looking at me. His eyes were mostly focused on my locket. Should I keep wearing it around here because that is how they are noticing me?

"Nina, that is the second time today that someone that works here has looked at you like that." Fabian whispered in my ear.

"I don't know. Let's just not think about it, ok?" He gave a sad grin, but I grabbed his hand and laid my head on his arm. Jerome was making gagging faces but I just ignored him.

"Alright everyone and welcome to the Washington Monument. My name is Sydney Fairfax and I am going to be your tour guide for today. Is this my whole group?" She was looking around at us and counting our heads. I was waiting for her to look at me and act very strange like the two other ones. She didn't though. She had the same facial expression for all of us.

"Um, Ms. Fairfax-." Trudy started but Sydney interrupted.

"Please, call me Sydney." She gave us a smile. I guess I could trust her.

"Um, ok. We are from Anubis House, in England. Victor Rodenmaar sent a note that we are to be the only ones here."

"Fine by me. England, wow. I have never been there before. Is there anything interesting there that you want to share?" Nobody was willing to say anything, so I decided to say something.

"Um, they have different slang than us. When Fabian and I were in a taxi in England, our driver was saying things to us that I had no clue what they meant."

"So, you're American?" She gave me a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I'm actually from D.C. My Gran lives around here. I went to England on a scholarship."

"Well, I am just glad that all of you could make it to D.C. The elevator should be down here any minute. Now, let's begin." She brought us over to a statue of Washington in a very significant pose. Mara and Fabian were snapping away with their cameras.

The elevator arrived and the group before us was getting off. Their tour guide was talking with ours but when she saw me, she excused herself. She pulled out a phone. I could only guess at who she was calling.

We stepped into the big elevator and Sydney pressed a button that will take the elevator to the very top. Fabian and I were standing next to the viewing window because I told him that there was going to be a surprise.

"Anyone scared of the dark?" Sydney asked; jokingly. The lights went out and Amber screamed at the top of her lungs. Jerome shushed her and the small lights outside the elevator came on to reveal the stones that were in the Monument's walls. Everyone was crowding around the windows trying to read the sayings.

"When the Monument was being constructed, fellow states contributed a stone to be used in the structure. Over the following years, other states and countries have contributed a stone for the Monument. You might all be interested in this stone coming up." She had us stand up and move over to the other side to see a stone that Egypt had contributed. It had the Anubis God and the Cup of Ankh. The Eye of Horus was their too.

When the elevator moved passed the stone, my locket started to glow a blue color. I ripped in from my neck and threw it in my bag. Fabian noticed my action and pulled me away from the window area.

"Nina, what happened?" He pulled me close so no one could here us.

"When we passed the stone with the 'eye' on it, my locket started to glow blue." I opened up my bag and the blue light glowed and made the whole elevator blue. Everyone turned their heads towards me with huge eyes.

"Nina, what is that?" Patricia and Mick asked at the same time.

"Uh, it is just…um, a flashlight!" They knew I was lying.

"Yeah, I just like to be um, prepared." I closed my bag and we arrived at the top of the Monument. Fabian and I went to one of the windows to see the amazing view.

"Oh my God, Alfie it is so pretty from up here!" I could hear Amber and Alfie talking about the view from the other side of the room.

"Mick, the view is…breathtaking isn't it?" Mara asked Mick as she literally placed her face up against the window."

"Yeah, it sure is."

Jerome and Patricia were walking around, looking out each window silently. That's a first. I thought they would be annoying each other but they seem to be ignoring each other. I mean, it is nice but not like them.

"Fabian, look at how beautiful the Lincoln Memorial looks from up here!" I was pointing at the Memorial and Fabian placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Wow, it's…stunning."

After about 10 minutes of looking out the windows, Sydney had us gather back inside the elevator to take us back down to the ground. I have always liked coming to the Monument when I was little. I always felt relaxed.

We passed the stone going down and my locket was glowing blue again. I went over to the corner of the elevator and grabbed the locket out of my bag. Fabian wasn't next to me. He was on the other side of the elevator, talking to Amber and Alfie.

I brushed my finger across the top of the locket, feeling the light coming from the eye. It felt cold and wet. I opened it up and the light increased in color and in was lighting up the entire elevator. Wind began to blow from inside the elevator. Growing stronger each floor we pass.

"Nina, what's happening?" Fabian was screaming over the strong winds that made it hard for everyone to hear each other. We were kneeling to the floor of the elevator trying to hold all of our things together.

We reached the ground floor and when the doors open, the winds slammed right into the faces of the next group. They fell to the ground and our group slowly got out. I ran out of the Monument and over to some trees. I sat down under a shady tree and stared at the locket. This thing has been acting very strange since we arrived at D.C.

"Nina, where are you?" Amber, Alfie and Fabian were screaming for me. I need to be alone right now.

I opened it again and the tree beside me began craving something into it, like magic. I looked around to make sure no one was near the trees and I got up from the grass to see what was being carved in the tree bark

"_That was your 1__st__ warning. 3 warnings and the death of everyone close to you will occur."_ Oh my God…

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO, the carving! So, what do you think? LikeHate? Tell me in the reviews. 5-10 reviews, please?**

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**

**I put up new clothes for Nina, Amber, Mara, and Patricia for an upcoming chapter. You can see them now on my profile if you want to check them out! **

**5-10 reivews or no update...Felt like typing that! :P**

**Ok BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hooray, I got reviews! Thank you for reviewing. I just finished typing this and I am pretty satisfied with it! Hope you all like it! I will NOT be updating this weekend. I have a graduation party to be going to on Saturday and a friend of mine from out of town is coming to visit on Sunday. I will try to update maybe late Sunday, Monday or Tuesday!**

**DISCLAIMER: (I forgot to do one for the last chapter, but you know I do not own anything) I do not own House of Anubis, Washington Monument, Reflecting Pool, Lincoln Memorial, tour buses, or the Pentagon City Shopping Mall. (That mall is absolutely AMAZING! It is soo big! We only ate there but I mean it is gigantic!)**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Fabian's Comfort; The Picture<p>

**NINA'S POV**

"_That was your 1__st__ warning. 3 warnings and the death of everyone close to you will occur." Oh my God…_

This can't be true! Pinch me, I MUST be dreaming. I have warnings, now? This vacation was a set up for me to fall into the hands of the government. I want to go home…wait, I am home! But, I can't just leave everyone like that.

"Nina! Nina!" I turned back around to see Amber running down the hill and over to me. I swung back around to the tree, and the warning was slowly disappearing. I felt over the bark with my hand. I wasn't rough. Just a smooth feeling of freshly washed wood without bark.

"What are you doing Nina?" Amber said standing behind me. I jumped a little because I was so focused on the wood.

"Um, the tree, it's really soft. Feel it." I grabbed her hand and placed it on the bark. She began rubbing all over the area, a smile growing on her face.

"This tree is so smooth." I started backing up a little, only to feel to arms grab me shoulders. I closed my eyes and turned around facing the person and I kicked them in the gut. I heard a thud and that was when I opened my eyes.

"Fabian?" I knelt down beside him and helped him sit up.

"I am so sorry. I…I…I didn't know it was you. I thought it was som-." I was shaking and I couldn't keep my words together.

"Nina, it's ok. Are you alright?" He asked me, standing up.

I shook my head 'no' and started to walk away. Amber came over to Fabian, feeling her hands at the same time.

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Fabian, you have to feel- what's wrong with Nina? Did you hurt her?" Amber asked me, forcefully, punching my arm.

"OW! And no! She isn't herself right now."

"Ok, well, I was going to tell Nina that Trudy is letting us walk around by ourselves for the rest of the day. We just need to check up with her every once in a while." I nodded in agreement and she skipped away to meet Alfie.

Nina was slowly walking towards the Lincoln Memorial. I started running to catch up to her. She turned around and I could see that she was scared. I caught up to her and I stopped in front of her, catching my breath.

"Nina, can I walk with you?"

"Sure…" We started walking along the Reflecting Pool silently. Nina isn't acting like herself and I need to know what is going on with her.

"Nina, what happened back there? You know, with kicking me and rushing out of the Washington Monument after the wind thing." She grabbed her locket from around her neck and laid it in her hand. She then looked me in the eyes.

"This thing has been causing me so much trouble! When we passed the stone again in the elevator, the locket was glowing blue again and I opened it and that's how the strong winds came. I had to get away from everything and think so I went down to those trees." She pointed to the trees she was by. "I pulled out the locket again and the tree beside me started carving something in the bark."

"Like magic?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, like magic. It said, um…it said." She was stuttering, facing the other way.

"Nina, it's ok. Just tell me." I was trying to calm her down. She stopped walking and stood right in front of me. Looking me straight in the eyes, she took a deep breath.

"That was your 1st warning. 3 warnings and the death of everyone close to you will occur." She was trying to hold it in, but she broke out in tears and knelt to the ground.

"Nina," I knelt down beside her. "You are going to be ok. Nothing is going to happen to you or anybody." I pulled her into a hug and she was sobbing and crying into my shoulder. I rubbed small circles around her back. This is a nightmare. She started to scream at the top of her lungs which only made it worst.

**AMBER'S POV**

I wonder what's wrong with Nina. Hmm, well Fabian is with her so she will be alright. I made it to the group and everyone was talking together in a big circle.

"Hey Ambs, where are Nina and Fabian?" Alfie asked me once I came up to him.

"Oh, Nina is acting really odd so Fabian is going to talk to her. They are heading towards the Lincoln thingy. So boo, what do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" He was grinning at me. Oh, I know…

"Let's go SHOPPING! Come on everyone, we need to go buy souvenirs!" Alfie had a huge smile on his face. Everyone agreed so we piled on the bus and headed towards this huge mall Nina told me about.

"What is the mall called, Amber?" Mara asked who was sitting behind me. Mara, Patricia, and I decided to sit on the lower level with Trudy while the boys sat on top.

"Um, hang on; let me pull out the map!" I said, reaching for my purse.

"You can read a map?" Patricia said as if she was in shock.

"As a matter of fact…yes. I had to learn how to read one when I started traveling at age 7. I am an expert!" I was still searching through my bag. "Oh, there it is!" I said pulling it out.

"It is called the 'Pentagon City Shopping Mall.' EEEP! This is so-."

"**AHHHHHH!"**

I was interrupted by loud screaming. Who could that be? I stood up from my seat and started up the swirly stairs. The bus was at a stoplight which made it easier for me to see.

"Guys, did you hear that scream?" They all shook their heads 'yes.'

"I wonder who it was." Mick said as he stood up, too. Alfie quickly stood by me so Mick couldn't. Jerome got up too and stood by Mick. We were all looking around to see a sign of someone crying.

Mara and Patricia came up as well and looked with us. I couldn't find anyone so I sat down in a seat. I just want to go to the mall and shop 'til I drop.

"Hey, I see someone!" Patricia and Jerome said at the same time. AWW! They both looked at each other and went quiet. Jerome pointed to two people on the ground. The boy was hugging someone who was crying. That is sooooo sad.

"Wonder who it could be?" Mara asked.

"Don't know. Well, we should just leave them be and continue on our ride to THE MALL!"

**NINA'S POV**

I don't like screaming, but I really needed to do it. Fabian hasn't let go of me the whole time. He is trying to calm me down and it is kind of working. I stopped my screaming and sobbed quietly.

"Nina, come on. Let's get up and walk around, let the cool air blow on your face." He stood up and helped me to my feet. I fell into him and he put his arm around me while I hugged him. I feel safe right now; no one can hurt me with Fabian around. I looked at the locket and angrily threw it in my bag.

"Doesn't the Memorial look amazing, Nina?" Fabian whispered to me.

"Yeah, it does."

We made it to the Memorial and Fabian pulled out his camera and took a picture of it. I giggled at this and Fabian noticed.

"Why are you laughing?" Fabian said laughing as well.

"I just remembered what my dad told me the first time I came here. I took a picture of everything, without anyone in the picture. He told me that pictures are more fun when others are in it."

"Well then, would you mind standing in front of it?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course." I did a couple of poses and funny faces. Fabian asked if I could take a few of him. He handed me his camera and he did the same as I did. He came back beside me to look at the pictures. We were laughing at a lot of them, but when we came to the last picture, I thought I was going to pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! That is what I leave you with! **11 reviews for a new chapter!** Yep 11, not 12 or 10 but 11! Remember, I won't be updating Saturday and maybe Sunday! Sorry. :(<strong>

**~Sydney**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ahh, the reviews are amazing! I love you all! Alright, I did say I would try to upload late Sunday. Well, 11:20 p.m. is late so, yep! Let me just say that the graduation party was soooooooooooooooooooooooo boring. If I could of gotten my hands on a computer, this chapter would have been up yesterday!**

**Chapter dedication: nabian8735. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! YES NOTHING!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11- NINA, WILL YOU…<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

This can't be true, this can't be true. Victor and the President together in this picture, no, no, NO! I shot my head up from the picture and they weren't there. It is like they 'vanished' into thin air. I was looking around everywhere trying to catch a glimpse of them. Nothing…

"Nina, what are you doing?" Fabian asked.

"Huh! Oh, look at this picture." I had him take out his camera again and flip to the picture.

"Don't these two heads look familiar?" I said pointing my finger in that general area of the picture. I looked back up at Fabian who was staring at the picture intensely.

"Nina, I don't see anyone that I know in the picture." Fabian finally said after looking at the picture.

"What do you mean 'I don't see anyone ?' That is impossible! They're…they're… standing right here." Fabian grabbed my hand and had me turn to see him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Nina, I think you are just paranoid right now. Why don't we go get some lunch and then meet back up with the guys to hang out?" He said so calmly and caring. I gave a heavy sigh and leaned into him.

"I guess I am pretty paranoid right now. Sure, let's go on a walk." I said smiling. He returned the smile and we started our walk.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Tidal Basin. It looked beautiful with the Cherry Trees glistening in the water.

"It's picture perfect." I whispered to myself. I guess I wasn't quiet because Fabian pulled me into a side hug.

"It sure is. Hey, we have a camera, why not capture the moment." Fabian said, looking me in the eyes. I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of me next to the trees with the Tidal Basin and Jefferson Memorial in the back ground.

"Nina, you look beautiful today." Fabian said grabbing my hand.

"Fabian, you are so sweet." I leaned into him but he pulled me in front of him and leaned in for a kiss. I didn't hold back. His lips gently fell onto mine and I could feel the sparks erupting on our lips. I threw my hands around his neck and he placed his around my waist.

We pulled away after a good 30 seconds and I laid my head on his chest. This is how my trip should always be. I shouldn't be worry about this thing with me and that document. I am here to enjoy myself and spend as much time with Fabian…and everyone else of course. I wonder what they are doing now?

**AMBER'S POV**

"Alfie! Alfie, where are you?" I screamed inside the mall. We have been here for just 5 minutes and I already lost him. He is such a hard buddy to keep an eye on.

"Maybe he went somewhere with Jerome because my buddy has disappeared…YES!" Patricia cheered at the fact that Jerome was gone. Aww, they are such a cute looking couple. Why would Patricia act like this?

"Well, I decided to have all of us go to a dinner tomorrow. Just the eight of us. I already asked Trudy and she says she doesn't mind but we have to eat at one of the restaurants in the Willard. So, come on, lets' go dress shopping!" I cheered at this while everybody else just groaned.

"Shouldn't Nina be here with us?" Mara asked. Oh man…wait!

"Oh right, well, I know her size and what style she would wear so I will pick it out. It will be a surprise!"

Mick was looking out of place and wishing he would have went with Jerome and Alfie.

"Mick, you go find Jerome and Alfie and drag them into a store to buy some nice clothes. I want you all to wear tuxes/suits, pleaseeeee!" I dragged out the 'ee 's' because I really want this dinner night to be spectacular.

"Oh, alright!" Mick walked away to find the boys. I spun back around to see Mara and Patricia, but I saw Alfie in all this 'I Love D.C.' clothes and an alien mask.

"Alfie! You scared the pretty off of me. Why are you dressed in all that stuff?" I cocked my head a little and raised an eyebrow to him.

"Hey, these are my souvenirs. Where are Mick and Jerome?" Alfie asked, looking around.

"We thought Jerome was with you?" Patricia asked. He put on his thinking face to well, think.

"Oh yeah, he was with me. Oh look, there he is!" Alfie pointed all the way to Jerome walking down to use. He came up to us and came up next to Patricia.

"Aww, slimeball came back!" Patricia started whining but I interrupted her cries.

"Go find Mick you two! He is down there. Pick out a nice outfit for a dinner tomorrow. Now, go you two!" I pushed them away and Mara, Patricia and I headed into a dress shop. We were in a out of there in less than 40 minutes.

"I have to say Amber, this is a pretty good idea with this dinner." Mara said, checking out her dress.

"I know! My mind must be kicking into high gear since we are in such a smart city." We smiled at each other and waited while Patricia checked out. All of a sudden, my phone vibrated and it was a message from Alfie.

~_AlfieBoo~_

_We need your credit card!_

_Alfie_

"Guys, Alfie just sent me a message for my credit card. Come on, we need to help them." Patricia grabbed her bag and we were out of the shop. They were in a tux rental store and the guys need to check out but being the boys they are, they have no money.

"Don't worry boys, Amber Millington is here to pay!" I swiped my card and the boys grabbed their tuxes. This is going to be great!

**FABIAN'S POV**

This is a great trip so far. Nina is just making the whole experience amazing. We shared our second kiss together and I need to tell her how I feel about her.

We sat down next to the water and entwined our hands together. She rested her head on my shoulder and I placed my head on her head. The sun was beginning to set and this was my time.

"Nina, I, um, have something I want to tell, no ask you." Oh great, why am I so nervous?

"What is it Fabian?"

"I have known you for a long time and I have been in love with you since the first day I met you."

"Yeah?" A smile was growing on her face. Here it goes!

"Nina Martin, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked her in the eyes and I could see them glowing.

"Yes Fabian, I will be your girlfriend." Her lips crashed into mine and we shared a very passionate kiss. This is the best trip ever!

* * *

><p><strong>This was one of those 'fluffy' chapters with NinaFabian. Yeah, um 10-15 reviews. HEHE! REVIEW! Next chapter will be typed by Wednesday!**

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


	13. I need to know

**Hello. I noticed that I wasn't getting a lot of reviews on this chapter. I understand that the last chapter wasn't really a good chapter and I am sorry about that. It was 10:30 p.m. and I wanted to type the chapter. Bad idea...I will try to type a fantastic chapter later this week. Sorry for not having a real chapter! Sorry! I have been so busy the past two days with having my friend over and I slept in way too late today. I am swampped today with things to do (scrubb the sharpie doodles off my desk, training, house work, yard work, etc...) and that new chapter may be up later today if I find the time or tomorrow. **

**I want you, the amazing reviewers, to tell me if you are still into this story or starting to lose interest because I need to know what you are looking for. I want to continue this story, but if you are losing interest, than I will try to do something about it. REVIEW! :) Please?**

**Sorry for this authors note. I hate them and I know a lot of other readers do but this is really the only way to get out to all of you. SORRY! **

**So, review and tell me what you are thinking about this story and I will try to do something about it.**

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody. So, this is going to be a better chapter than the last. I had way too many spelling and grammar mistakes. I should have proof read it before I uploaded it. Sorry! So, here is Chapter 12!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOA, the Lincoln Memorial, Tidal Basin, the Mall, The Willard, and everything else I forgot to mention...**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12- The Man in Black<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I must be the luckiest girl in the world. Fabian Rutter, the boy I have had a crush on since I first arrived at Anubis House has asked me to be his girlfriend. We shared a very passionate kiss and then we pulled apart after what seemed like forever. I felt my cheeks burn up and I couldn't stop giggling. Fabian started to laugh as well and I laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me and we watched as the sun was setting on this crazy day.

"I love you Fabian." I said, gazing into his blue eyes.

"I love you too, Nina." He kissed my forehead and we went back to staring at the sun. This is a perfect moment. I have my boyfriend right next to me, we are in America, and nothing bad is happening to me right now.

The sun set and Fabian and I got up from the green grass and headed towards the street to catch a taxi.

"So, this was our first full day in D.C. What did you think?" I asked Fabian as we sat down on a bench to wait for a taxi.

"It was very…eventful. But, I had fun. This is possibly the best trip I have ever been on." Fabian said grabbing my hand. Our fingers entwined with each others.

"Amber probably found the mall that I told her about. She was dieing to go there!" I said, streching out the dieing part.

"I wonder where they are-." Fabian was saying when we heard some screaming coming from down the road.

"NIIIINNNNNAAAA! FAAAABBBBIIIIAAANNN!" We looked up and we saw our tour bus at a red light. Amber was screaming our names from the top of the bus.

"COME ON! GET ON THE BUS!" Everyone screamed at the same time. Fabian and I looked at each other and gave in. We got up and ran across the street to the bus. We showed the bus driver our tickets, said hi to Trudy, and headed up the stairs. Amber and the girls pulled me to their seats while the boys pulled Fabian over to their seats.

"So, what happened after I left you and Fabian near the Lincoln Memorial?" Amber asked really loudly. A smile grew on my face, but then it disappeared.

"Well, we want to know?" Patricia said forceful. Mara was giving me her puppy eyes. I looked over at Fabian who seemed to be getting bombarded with the same questions I was receiving.

"I will tell you guys when we get back to the hotel. So Amber, how was the mall?" I asked Amber, who seemed disappointed that I wasn't going to tell her what happened.

"Well, I decided that we should all go to dinner at the Willard. We would dress up really nicely and we would head down to one of the fancy restaurants in the hotel. We all bought dresses and the guys rented tuxes." Amber was glowing with happiness after she explained everything.

"Amber, Fabian and I need to pick out our outfits."

"NO YOU DON'T! The guys picked out Fabian's, and I picked out your dress. Trust me, your dress is 'drop-dead' gorgeous!"

The bus arrived in front of the hotel and we all filed out and onto the sidewalk. Trudy waved goodbye to the bus driver and counted our heads to make sure everyone was here. Fabian and I were the only ones without bags in our hands. He grabbed my hand and we entered the hotel.

"I am so tired!" Patricia yelled as she stepped through the door.

"We will be in the room in a couple of minutes. You can order room service and get whatever you want." Trudy explained to Patricia as we stepped inside the elevator.

The elevator stopped on our floor and Trudy pulled out her card and stuck it in the door. It unlocked and Patricia pushed through all of us and over to the couch, placing the phone up against her ear. Jerome and Alfie sat on the end seats next to the sofa. Mara followed Mick into the small kitchen while Amber dragged me away from Fabian and into our room. She shut the door and turned to me.

"You know Amber, saying 'Hey Nina, can you come here for a sec.' would of worked too!" I said as she sat on her bed.

"Tell me everything that happened and I mean EVERYTHING!" Amber threw a pillow at me and it hit me in the face.

"Ok! Well, first off, do you want to know why the tree felt so soft?"

"YES! I told Alfie and he didn't believe me!"

I explained to her what caused the tree to become so smooth. She looked really astonished and confused. She put her hand up to her face and started to feel them again.

"Wow. Well, tell me about you and Fabian and that horrible screaming we heard."

"Screaming?" _What is she talking about?_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, when we were on the bus after I left you and Fabian, this loud scream could be heard from the reflec- was it YOU?" Amber stopped in the middle of her explaining.

"I guess it was. I just got done explaining everything to Fabian and I started crying which led to me screaming."

She came over to me and pulled me into a hug. She pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. Oh no…

"Tell me what went on between you two!"

"Alright. We went to the Lincoln Memorial and we took a picture and I swear I saw Victor and the President but Fabian didn't see it. So, he decided that we should go for a walk and we ended up going to the Tidal Basin to see the sun set. And…well, how should I put this…"

"What?" Amber was literally jumping up and down on my bed.

"Fabian asked me to be…his girlfriend." Amber started cheering and bouncing around the room. Mara and Patricia stormed in and quietly shut the door behind them. They both looked at Amber and then at me.

"What is going on?" They said at the same time.

"FABIAN ASKED NINA TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Amber screamed at the top of her lungs. I hopped off of my bed and cracked the door opened to see the guys still trying to figure out the T.V. stations. They must not be able to hear Amber.

"Well, what did you say?" Mara asked, sitting on the floor.

"Yes…" They all started cheering and shouting, even Patricia. I started to chuckle and I threw the pillow back at Amber. A huge pillow fight erupted after that. I heard a knock on our door and it was Trudy.

"Hello dearie. Well, there is someone here to see you. He says it is very important. He is in the entrance hall." She pointed to the area and I slowly stepped out of the bedroom. Fabian and the guys looked at me with worried expressions. I gave the same one back and turned around the corner to see a man dress in black…

* * *

><p><strong>A man in black? Uh Oh! So, what did you think? It is way better than the last chapter and I really like it! It took me a while to type this! I will go a little easier and only ask for 5-8 reviews. :)<strong>

**Oh, and I am so excited for the 2nd season of House of Anubis. Thank you nabian8735 for telling me! My parents are now annoyed with me for saying it over and over again! :)**

**~Sydney!**


	15. Chapter 13

**The reviews I am getting for this story are absolutely AMAZING! You guys are truely the best! Here is chapter 13 for you guys. Could't really think of a chapter name...so I gave it the name 'Rescue.' :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis (So excited for Season 2!), or the hotel.**

**~Enjoy!**

**Oh and check out my very first youtube video EVER. Just go to my profile and the link to my youtube page will be there. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13- RESCUE<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I turned around the corner to see a man dressed in black with a gun on his side. He was wearing black sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. He seems dangerous. I stuck my head from around the corner to see Fabian staring at me and the others at the T.V.

"Are you Nina Anna Martin?" His asked. His voice was deep and quite loud.

"Yes, I am Nina Martin. What do you want?"

"I know you are the girl with the locket. You are The Chosen One who put the Cup of Ankh together." I started to shake me head no He grabbed my wrist and held it tight.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Don't lie to me Martin! You are the one who solved the mystery of the Anubis House! You're coming with me."

I tried jerking away from him but he was too strong. He turned the door handle and flung the door open. Before he dragged me out, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I turned my head and Fabian literally jumped out of the couch and ran over to me.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Fabian yelled at the man. He turned around and slammed the door shut. His grip on my wrist grew stronger.

"This little girl is coming with me. If you do anything to stop me, her pretty face won't be so pretty anymore. Now, move away!" Fabian moved in front of the man and he kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. His grip loosened on my wrist and Fabian ran over to me. He pulled me away, but the man came back around and punched Fabian on the side of the face. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"FABIAN!" I screamed as the man was pulling me away. Everybody came over as the man pulled me through the door.

"Nina!" Amber yelled. I was already in the hallway and he was just about to close the door, when I kicked him in the knees. He fell to the ground and released me. I ran to the room, but he grabbed my ankles and I fell to the ground. I was halfway in the hall and halfway in the room.

"NINA!" Everyone screamed at the same time. Jerome and Mick grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me back in, but he was much stronger. He pulled me really hard and I slipped out of Jerome and Mick's grip.

"Help me! Someone please?" But, they were too late. He shut the door and dragged me up the stairs to the roof of the hotel. We got to the top and there was a helicopter waiting. I tried to run away but I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I was knocked out cold.

**AMBER'S POV**

Oh my God! He just took Nina away from us! Oh, this is bad. Fabian's on the ground with a bloody nose and Jerome and Mick are kneeling in front of the door, staring at their hands. I knelt down next to Fabian. He started to sit up, holding his cheek and wiping the blood from his nose. Mara came next to me and helped Fabian to the couch.

"Where's Nina?" Fabian asked in a worried tone. I tried to keep him still, but he was too jumpy.

"I am so sorry Fabian but, she's gone. That big, nasty man pulled her away. Like, literally pulled her away. Jerome and Mick were trying to pull her back in, but she slid right out of their grip."

"We're sorry mate." Mick came over with tears in his eyes. I didn't know that he cared for Nina that much.

"She slipped out of our grip." Jerome said, bringing his hands up to his face.

"NO!" Fabian screamed so loud, I thought I went deaf. I never heard him scream like that before.

"What is going on in here?" Trudy said coming from her bedroom. Her room was really far away from the front door. She probably couldn't hear anything.

"Trudy! NINA'S GONE!" I cried running up to her. She looked at us and we all nodded our heads. Fabian was crying and looking out the window.

"What are you talking about? Isn't Nina talking with that man who was at the door?" Oh Trudy…

"Trudy, she was talking with him. But he needed her and…Nina didn't want to go so he…kidnapped her. We tried to save her…but he was too…strong." Fabian choked out those words. Trudy's face grew worried and she ran to the nearest phone.

"I have to go find her!" Fabian said still looking out the window.

"How are you going to find her? We have no idea where she went!" I was trying to convince to him that Nina is somewhere and we just don't know where that is.

"Guys, what's that sound?" Patricia asked, staring up at the ceiling. We all went quiet and tried to listen to the sound.

"A plane?" Alfie asked.

"No, it's a helicopter! It sounds like it is coming from the roof!" Fabian hopped off the couch and ran out of the room. We all followed him out to the hall, but stopped when he took off running for the stairs.

"He really won't let anything happen to her." Jerome said.

"Of course he wouldn't. He loves Nina…" I said whispering.

**FABIAN'S POV**

I have to stop them from leaving with my Nina. I got to the top of the stairs and threw open the door to the roof. I saw Nina knocked out on the ground. The man who took her was on the other side of the helicopter. I quietly ran over to Nina and scooped her into my arms. I ran back to the door and flew down the stairs.

"HEY! SHE'S GONE!" I could hear them yelling from the roof. I only have 4 more floors to go down and we will be safe in our room. I ran down the stairs and stopped to catch my breath. I could hear their footsteps coming down the stairs.

I made it to our floor and Amber was standing outside the door. When she saw me, she quickly opened the door for me and I slid inside. Amber locked the door once she got inside.

"Trudy! We need your help!" I called to her. I placed Nina on the couch and she started to move her body. Trudy came over with an icepack and a glass of water.

Nina sat up on the couch and placed the icepack on her head. She looked confused. I sat next to her on the couch and put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Nina, I thought I lost you for good." I ended up pulling her into a hug. I could feel her sob into my shoulder. I squeezed her harder and I never wanted to let go.

"Aw, dearies it is time for bed. I will lock everything tonight and make sure no one breaks in. Come on, now." Trudy came into the sitting room and pointed to our rooms. I helped Nina to her feet and helped her walk to her room. She opened the door and turned back around to me.

"Fabian…I don't know what to say. You saved my life." She looked me in the eyes and she was on the verge of crying again. One tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. I took my thumb and gently wiped it away.

"Goodnight Fabian." She kissed my cheek and shut her bedroom door.

**The Next Morning~**

I woke up to the sun shining through the bedroom window. I looked around and to see Jerome and Alfie already up. I turned my body to see what time it was. It was 9:30. I turned back around to see Mick still asleep in our bed. There were only two beds in our room so we had to share.

I quietly hopped out of bed and threw on my robe to see if there was any breakfast for us. I stepped into the dining area to see Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome eating pancakes. I sat down and reached for a pancake when I heard Amber running and screaming into the dining area.

"Guys, Nina…"

* * *

><p><strong>:o What just happened? Don't you just love cliffhangers? I will ask for ten reviews and I will try to get the chapter up by Sunday or Monday. Going to be busy tomorrow so I won't be able to type a new chapter. And, check out my youtube video. It is about Nina and Fabian. :) <strong>

**10-15 reviews! At least hit 100. That is all I am asking for!**

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 Sydney!**


	16. Chapter 14

**I see you all loved my cliffhanger! Just kidding... :) I won't be on a lot tomorrow (Monday) because, ahem, drum roll please. (Drum roll) SYDNEY IS GOING TO THE CLEVELAND ZOO! :) My parents are taking vacation this week and have stuff planned for my brother and I so I won't be on that much. Sorry. I wanted to get Chapter 14 up. I am so happy that I hit over 100 reviews. It is my first story to do so, so I am pretty happy. This chapter was a lot of fun to type and you get to know what the cliffhanger was about! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis, the hotel or the Capitol. (And the Cleveland Zoo. :P)**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14- ANOTHER WARNING<strong>

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Guys, Nina…she…um…ah…" Amber couldn't find her words. This was the first time that this has ever happened to her. She looked scared and ready to pass out.

"Amber, calm down. What happened to Nina?" I was trying to stay calm but inside, I felt like screaming.

"SHE'S GONE!" Amber cried out. I could feel my heart drop all the way down to my stomach. I just saved her yesterday! She can't be gone!

"What do you mean 'gone?'" Alfie said after he swallowed some of his breakfast.

"I woke up to a cool breeze and I saw that our window was open so I got up and shut the window."

"Wonderful!" Jerome interrupted Amber. She went over to him and hit him in the arm.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…where was I?" _Ugh, Amber!_

"Amber, you just shut your window…" I said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh, and when I turned backed around, Nina was gone! She wasn't in the bed!" She broke out into tears. I couldn't believe it. It was probably the same man that came yesterday and tried to steal Nina away from us. I began pacing back and forth, trying to figure something out.

"I am going to go tell Trudy!" Amber said. She grabbed Patricia's wrist and pulled her out of her seat.

"Amber! I don't want to come with you!" Patricia yelled while being dragged down to Trudy's room. I looked back at Jerome who showed a look of fear. I ran into Nina's room and found a note on her bed.

I grabbed the grassy green piece of paper in my hand and carefully opened it. My hands were shaking the entire time. Completely unfolded, the handwriting was Nina's, but it looked shaky and not neat like her usually handwriting.

I heard a noise from behind me and some yawning. I turned around sharply to see Mara now waking up from sleeping. She looked around the room and then rubbed her eyes. She looked over at me and jumped a little.

"Fabian, what are you doing in here? And…what's that in your-."

"Nothing! Um…it's nothing." I stuffed the paper in one of my robe pockets. I gave her a big smile and she seemed confused.

"So, why are you her-."

"Mara, Mick wants to see you in our room right now!" She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. I gave a nervous laugh and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I gave out a heavy sigh and reached for the note. I pulled it out and quickly unraveled it. I sat on Nina and Amber's bed which was close to the window.

I took a look out of the window and the city looked busy as always. Nina and I were supposed to go to Capitol Building today.

I looked back down at the note and began reading it…

_He took me away. I can not tell you where though. I don't know if I will be safe or in danger. I still have two more warnings left. The warnings do not affect me but everyone from Anubis House. _

_Fabian, help me! _

_~Nina Anna Martin_

The note fell out of my hand and gently fell to the ground. Nina was kidnapped by that man and he is going to take her to that document! God, if only I knew where they were headed to!

I ran out of the bedroom and I ran into Amber who was crying. She was looking out the window with her hand pressed up against it.

"Amber, that man took her!" I said grabbing her arm.

"You mean the scary looking man that punched you yesterday?"

"Ugh, yes Amber. Come with me." She followed me into their room and I bent over to pick up the green note.

"Read this." I shoved the note in her hands. Her eyes moved acrossed the page and her facial expression grew worse with each sentence she finished. She dropped the paper and threw her arms around me and began crying again.

"Fabian!" She was screaming me name over and over again into my shoulder. I rubbed her back uncomfortably and moved her over to her bed. She fell onto it and sat back up. I took a seat in one of the couches in the room.

"What are we going to do?" Amber said, wiping away a tear from her pale cheek.

"We have to find her!"

"But Fabian, how are we going to find her? We have no idea where she went!" She jumped off of the bed and walked over to me. I stood up and placed my hands on her shoulder.

"You and I are going to find her. Get ready, we are leaving in an hour."

"Fabian, you know I can not get ready in an hour! It'll take me at least two." She said whining.

"Amber, do you want to save Nina or not?"

She nodded and I left her room and started walking over to mine. I opened my door and a huge wave of water came spilling out of my room. Mara and Mick floated out and the whole suite was beginning to flood. It came up to our stomachs and was rising slowly, for now.

"What is going on in here?" Trudy yelled over the sound of rushing water.

"Trudy, we don't know. Mick and I were in the bedroom talking when water started spilling out of now where. We tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. When Fabian opened the door, it all spilled out." Mara explained to Trudy. The water was now up to my chest. I swam over to Amber's bedroom door and tried to pull it open.

"Amber, get out of there." I yelled threw the crack. She pushed the door and squeezed through the space. The water was rising faster now. Before we knew it, we were under the water. I was running out of air. Jerome and Alfie seem to be running out of air and were trying to find a place to breath. I could feel my lungs tighten up with each second.

The sound of rushing water could be heard again. I turned my head sharply and one of the windows burst open, causing the water to fall out of the room like a waterfall. When the water could flow out of the window no more, it 'disappeared' in five seconds.

"What just happened?" Amber asked. Her eyes went big and she ran back into her room. I heard a very loud 'oh no' come from her room. She came out running with some of her stuff in her hands.

"Everything is ruined!" Everyone ran back to their rooms and discovered that all of their stuff was destroyed. I searched for my suitcase with my clothes. I found it upside down in a corner. I unzipped the zipper to see that all of my clothes were dry. I did the same to all my other bags and cases. Dry. I flung the closet door open and everyone's shirts were soaked…except mine.

"How come all of your things are not destroyed or wet, Fabian?" Mick said from behind me.

"I don't know." I said, holding my tux.

**NINA'S POV**

"Has the warning occurred?" The President said, grabbing my neck. He looked me right in the eyes. I was tied up against a wooden beam.

"Yes. The locket glowed a bright green color." I said. He released me from his grasp and my head dropped down.

"Excellent. The plan is starting to come together. Mark, go see if anyone is looking for me." He waved his hand in the air still looking me in the eyes. Mark is the man who tried to take me yesterday from the suite.

"Yes sir!" He opened the old wooden door and locked it behind him. The have me captive underneath the Capitol. The secret passage was staring me straight in the face. The place to put my locket was right next to the handle.

"Are you going to do it?" I didn't answer. He slapped me across the face really hard. This was the tenth time he has done this to me.

"No…" I replied faintly.

He pointed his finger in my face a couple of times and turned back around to the other guard. He then turned back around to me and left the room. The guard followed him out. I am all alone in this cold, musty room. This is a disaster.

"Fabian…FABIAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! What happened here? Well, I want maybe 10-15 reviews. If I do not put a chapter up after the goal is reached, I am sorry. I will try tp update later in the week. <strong>

**Check out my youtube video on Nina and Fabian. It is my first one video that I ever made! I would very much appreciate it! :)**

**Oh, and have any of you read the book "The Book Thief" By: Markus Zusak? I am only on page 30 and it is sosososo good!**

**~Sydney**


	17. Chapter 15

**Well, I am back! I had a very busy two days and I am still exhausted. I went to the Cleveland Metropark Zoo on Monday (You would think it being the 4th of July that it wouldn't be that busy. Think again...) and saw animals and someone from school. It was weird. I had a feeling I would see someone and I did. :) I had my cousins over yesterday and they spent the night. They are so full of energy for being 14 and 12. God...I am so tired. Anyways, enough of my nonsense, I typed some of this chapter last night at 2:00 AM and finished it just a while ago. I am starting to really get into this story! I hope you are too.**

**Oh, and I just finished listening to Brad Kavanagh's cover of Dynamtie! I am seriously in love with his voice. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis, the Hotel, the Capitol, or anything else that I forgot to mention. :P**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15- THE CAPITOL; IT CAN'T BE…<strong>

**FABIAN'S POV**

This is really strange. Water just pouring out of the boy's room and flooding the entire suite is just not normal. It just doesn't make any sense! Jerome and Alfie were going through all their cases to find everything destroyed. Mick was doing the same as Jerome and Alfie. I just stood there, holding my books and clothes.

"This looks worse than the girl's room!" Patricia came barging in. She was drenched in water as was everyone else. Amber came in also with tears coming down her eyes.

"All my clothes are ruined! I hate this vacation!" She ran into Alfie's arms and began to cry. Alfie couldn't help but grin at the fact that Amber went to him for comfort.

"Um, Amber, could I tell you something in private for a second?" I asked Amber. She looked up at Alfie than nodded. She scurried out of the bedroom and over to the balcony. _We have a balcony? _I thought to myself.

"So, what is it Fabian?" She said after a sniffle.

"I want you to stay here while I go find Nina." She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"But, Fabian, I want to help."

"No Amber! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aw, Fabian, you care about me!" A big smile grew on her face. This is feeling really awkward.

"Amber, I think the freak flood was another one of Nina's warnings. It is the only logical reason." I could see she was thinking hard about it, which was a first.

"Go find her Fabian. I will tell everyone that you went to see what caused the flood." I gave her a nod and ran to the bedroom to get some clothes. When I opened the door, everyone was looking through all my stuff.

"A little privacy please?" I said sarcastically.

"We are sorry Fabian. We just wanted to know why none of your clothes got wet and all of our stuff did." Mara explained standing up.

"Fabian, why did you bring-." Alfie started but I interrupted him.

"I need to get dressed. Would you all mind leaving so I could do so?" I pointed my finger to the door and everyone filed out. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my phone and wallet. I opened the door and everyone was either talking about the flood or Nina's disappearance.

Trudy was sitting at the dinning table with her face to her hands. You could tell that she has been crying about this whole thing. I pulled out the chair next to her and sat down in it. She lifted her head from the hands and looked over at me. She wiped away her tears and turned towards me.

"Oh, dearie, this whole thing is awful. Nina is gone and that terrible flood came through here and destroyed the entire suite along with our stuff." She looked stressed and tired.

"Trudy, we will find Nina, trust me. I am going to try and find her in the city." She started shaking her head no. She looked up at me and put her hand on my cheek.

"Fabian, I don't want you going out there by yourself. Why don't you ask-." I pulled her hand off of my cheek and placed it on the table.

"Trudy, I need to do this by myself. I don't want anyone else to get involved. It could be dangerous." I don't like interrupting Trudy, but I didn't want the others to know what I am going to do. She thought about it for a moment and stood up from her chair.

"Ok, I will let you search for her, but you have to keep me posted of where you are. Alright?" I looked up at her and jumped out of the chair.

"Thank you Trudy." I gave her a hug and she whispered in my ear _'Be careful, love.'_ I headed for the door but sharply turned around and faced Trudy.

"Trudy, could I have my ticket to the Capitol Building?" Everyone looked at me with a death glare.

"You are going to the Capitol Building? Do you even care that Nina is gone?" Mick and Jerome shouted. This made me really angry. They know I care about her and for them to say that to me…

"I DO CARE ABOUT NINA! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO ME?" Jerome and Mick looked at each other and sat back done; ashamed. I looked at everyone's reaction and they shared a similar one with Jerome and Mick.

"I…um…I." I didn't know what to say. Trudy came back from around the corner and handed me my ticket. We shared a ticket with our buddies and to see Nina's name the ticket made my heart stop. I knew what I had to do and I wasn't going to let anything stop me.

I opened the door and ran down the hall to an elevator. Stepping inside, I pushed the button to the lobby floor so hard, I thought it broke. When it hit the ground floor, I flew out of the hotel and stopped at the curb. I needed a taxi.

I remember watching Nina call a taxi by whistling. I haven't whistled in a long time. I put my fingers up to my mouth and blew. A very loud whistle escaped threw my lips and three taxies appeared beside me. I went with the taxi that was literally at my feet.

"Good morning, sir. Where are you headed to?" The driver asked. He looked young, maybe early 20's. I sat in the seat a closed the door.

"Um…the Capitol Building please." I said while buckling up. He stepped on the gas and we arrived at the Capitol in maybe 15 minutes. I pulled out my wallet to pay him, but I had a hard time trying too. Nina taught me the currency, but it was hard to remember. Finally figuring it out, I gave him the cash and dashed over to the visitor's area.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" A very cheerful woman said at the front desk. I gave her a weary smile and handed her my ticket. She handed me a sticker and I placed it on my shirt.

"The movie will begin in 20 minutes. You may look around at the statues while you wait."

"Thank you." I said and began searching the area for anything suspicious.

"Wait!" The lady at the desk yelled to me. I slowly turned back around and she came out from behind the desk. She came up to me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Your ticket said Nina Martin. Do you know her?" I nodded in agreement and she started to squeal.

"I am her cousin! Does the name Crystal ring a bell?"

"I am sorry, it doesn't. But, I am Fabian Rutter, one of her friends. Um, by any chance, did you see anything particularly weird last night?" She looked around and then back at me.

"Well, all I know is that the President came here late last night when I was wrapping up for the night." She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at me.

"Do you know where?" My heart was literally pounding out of my chest.

"Sorry, don't know. I have to get back to the desk. Nice meeting you!" She yelled back to me. She is definitely an American version of Amber. The movie was about to begin so I hopped in line, thinking of Nina the entire time. The doors were beginning to open, but someone caught my eye. It was the man that tried to steal Nina yesterday evening. I snuck out of line and quietly followed him…

**NINA'S POV**

I have been down here by myself for seven hours with no food or water. I was screaming Fabian's name over and over again because…he was the only one that was on my mind. My eyes have been hurting from all the crying that I have done. I am still tied up to the beam, trying to break free.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and keys jingling. The door creaked opened and Mark came in, closing the door behind him. He had an evil grin on his face and walking around me.

"Ah, seems like you tried to escape, girl." He noticed the rope was torn a little from rubbing it up against the beam. He untied me and I fell to the dirty floor. I managed to stand up and race for the door but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. A yelp escaped my dry lips as I dropped to the ground.

"Bad girl! Oh, here's your lunch." He pulled something out of his pocket which smelled like a dead animal. It was a half eaten sandwich and a stale cookie.

"You expect me to eat this?" I shouldn't be complaining, but I don't want to get food poisoning.

"That is the best I could find! Now eat it if you don't want to starve!" He shoved the cookie into my mouth and I slowly chewed. I quickly ate the sandwich and I knew it wasn't going to settle right. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?"

"I need to tie you up again." He placed my on my knees and tied my hands behind the beam with rope and duck tape.

"I'll be back!" He whispered to my face. I turned away quickly and he unlocked the door. I looked back up and I saw someone standing at the top of the stairs. Fabian…wait…it is!

"FABIAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Mark looked back at me and placed a piece of duck tape on my mouth. I tried biting his hand, but that resulted in a slap to the face.

"NINA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Tell me in your reviews! I will try to update later in the week. I am going to be busy tomorrow because i think I am going canoeing, Friday I am going to a Party and staying the night, and Saturday we are having my cousins, Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents over for a pool party and a bonfire. Why am I busy this week? :(<strong>

**~Sydney**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing and sticking with the story. Means a lot to me! I just got back from the overnight party and I am beat! Now, I get to go to a graduation party and have another party at my house! FUN! :(**

**I put up a poll on my profile about this story so go check it out if you want to. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis (There is going to be a new character joining the show! I am so mad right now! GRR...), The Capitol, Willard Hotel, or anything else that I forgot to mention. :P**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16- THE LIGHT; TERRIBLE FATE<strong>

**FABIAN'S POV**

I followed the man quietly so he wouldn't suspect someone behind him. I hid next to a large statue and watched him type in a number code on the wall which was next to a large wooden door. He looked around to make sure no one was watching because it was in the wide open. He placed him fingers on the pad and began.

_49580287_

The door flew open and he stepped inside. I waited for the door to shut when I got up from my hiding spot. I came up to the number pad when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_One new message from Amber M~_

_Fabian, how is it going? Find Nina? Every1 is getting suspicious._

_Amber! :P_

I typed back saying that I might have found her. Her reply was as usual…

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! YAYAYAYAYAYA!_

_Amber! :P_

I shoved the phone in my pocket and went back to the number pad. I pressed the numbers and waited in agony.

'_Did I type it wrong? Did I type it wrong?' _I thought to myself as I stood there waiting. It brought me back to when I was trying to remember the code for Victor's safe. I got it wrong that time and Nina almost got caught. Nina…

The door opened for me and I stepped inside to see a million flights of stairs. The door slammed shut and locked behind me, causing me to jump a little. I looked back at the stairs and began my long trek to find Nina.

**30 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS LATER~**

At floor 30, I was now underneath the Capitol. The walls were mostly dirt and mud now. It felt like a maze down here. I heard screaming from down a dark hallway. I sprinted to the end and found one more flight of stairs. As I was about to step on the first stair, the big wooden door unlocked and the man was coming out. He wasn't looking up at me but at the ground.

From the dim lighting that was in the room, I saw a girl tied up to a beam. She looked up at me and screamed, "FABIAN!"

Nina?

The man turned back around and placed a piece of duck tape on her mouth. She tried to stop him by biting him, but ended up getting slapped in the face. It was Nina.

"**NINA!"** I yelled from the stairs. I bolted down the steps in a flash and ran full force into the man. He fell back, but not to the ground. He came up and started to throw punches. Just as I was about to kick him in the gut, a bright yellow light appeared from Nina's locket.

I figure from the light was coming to sight. The man and I both paused and watched as the figure came to life. She placed her foot on the ground and was followed by a man. I have never seen them before. They looked at me and then turned around sharply to Nina. They shook their heads and clapped their hands together. The room began to shake like an earthquake was coming through.

The third warning?

**AMBER'S POV**

We were all sitting on the wet couch trying to decide what we should do. I know a small…and weird flood came through our suite, but that doesn't mean we can't do something.

"Guys, what should we do?" I asked playing with my wet hair.

"Amber, would you leave us alone. You are not helping right now!" Patricia said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know that! I know this terrible thing happened to us, but that doesn't mean we have to stop our plans for having fun! This is our vacation." The all moaned and whined at it. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"You guys don't have to…" Just as I was talking, the whole room started to shake. Everyone started freaking out and trying to stand.

"What's happening?" Alfie and I yelled. Trudy came back in with a terrified look on her face.

"It's an earthquake! Everyone, get under a table or in a doorway!" I grabbed Alfie's hand and pulled him to a doorway. Jerome, Mara, Patricia, and Mick were underneath the dining table. Trudy went under the coffee table and grabbed onto the legs.

We all started to scream at the top of our lungs. I fell out of the doorway and over to the couch. I looked out the window and noticed that the whole city was experiencing it.

It stopped after a while and we all got back up to our feet. Mirrors, pictures, cabinets…everything was on the ground. I wonder if Fabian and Nina are ok…where ever they are. I looked over to Mick who had a huge gash in his head. Blood was everywhere. Alfie was on the ground too and seemed to be in pain.

**FABIAN'S POV**

The earthquake was very strong from underneath here. The man and I both fell to the ground. The two figures disappeared and Nina started to come to. I hopped to my feet and ran over to her. The man was knocked out on the ground because he hit his head on a large rock.

"Nina! Oh my God! Are you alright?" I was hugging her frantically, tears coming down my face.

"Mmm…Mhmmhmm…" I looked up at her face and noticed duck tape stuck to her mouth. I slowly removed it and dropped it on the ground.

"Fabian…oh thank God you are here. Hurry, get me untied!" She wiggled her hands in the air and I crawled behind her to see her hands duct taped and tied with rope. I ripped the duck tape off and threw it on the ground. Just as I was about to untie the rope, the door flew open.

"Not so fast! Stop what you are doing!" I looked up to see the President and two large men behind him. He walked over to me and pulled me away from her.

"Let me go! Why do you have Nina tied up down here?" I looked over at Nina who looked exhausted.

"She needs to do something for me and you can not be here. Leave now or I will personally deal with you myself!" The President said while grabbing my arm. I pulled away and he gave out an annoyed sigh.

"I know why Nina is down here. She will never read you that

Document!" He gave out a chuckle and looked me straight in the face.

"She will read us the document. If she does not read it aloud, every single person close to Nina's heart will be killed. One by one…understand! Mark, take our little trouble maker out of here. Nina and I have a special day to spend together."

He went up to her and pinch her cheek. She started screaming and another piece of duck tape was placed over her mouth. Mark dragged me over to the door, but I fought my way over to Nina.

"Let me go. Nina! Don't hurt her!" I yelled from the stairs.

"Oh, we won't hurt her." The President said sarcastically, still looking at Nina.

Mark dragged me up the stairs and tossed me out of the door and back to into the Capitol. I got up fast and tried to get back in, but the door quickly shut. I banged on the door multiple times, drawing a crowd around me. I stopped and a rosy red blush was beginning to appear. The walked away seeming to think that I was a crazy person

I whipped out my phone and sent a text message to Amber.

_To: Amber M._

_I FOUND HER! But, she's in terrible danger._

_Fabian_

I sent the text and sat down in the Capitol to think everything over. I kept looking at my phone for Amber's reply. Usually, she would have already answered the text but it has already been 10 minutes. I started to type another message when Amber called my phone.

(Amber: **Bold **Fabian: Regular)

"Amber, you didn't reply to my message. That is like…a first."

"**Fabian, something terrible happened!"**

"What…what happened?"

"**Um…it's, erm…"**

"Amber, spit it-."

"**MICK IS IN TERRIBLE DANGER, ALONG WITH ALFIE! THEY BOTH…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, another cliffhanger. Not as good as the last one, though. So, tell me what you think in the reviews. I will try to update either late Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday.<strong>

**Check out my poll on my profile that has to deal with this story.**

**Oh, and have any of you seen the movie _The Roomate_? Oh my...that movie scared the crap out of me in the end! I am not a fan of scary movies so anything that says terror, thriller, or scary isn't really my cup of tea. **

**~Sydney**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hooray, another chapter! A huge storm came through Ohio and my internet was out for about 3 1/2 hours. Torture...yes. I could though however type chapter 17. These chapter are going to start getting more action packed and stuff. Characters may get out of character if they already haven't by now. :) Hope you are still into this story because I am! 140 reviews...So happy! My goal for this story is to reach 200. Think that could happen? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! There, that shortens it up a little!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17- FIGHTING AND...FREEDOM?<strong>

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Amber, spit it-."

"**MICK IS IN TERRIBLE DANGER, ALONG WITH ALFIE! THEY BOTH COLLAPSED AFTER THAT FREAKY EARTHQUAKE!"**

"Amber, stay calm. I'll be back at the hotel in-."

"**AHHHHH…."** The line went dead after Amber's blood-curdling scream. I slowly removed the phone from my ear and ran out of the capitol. I flew out into the street and whistled for another taxi.

He dropped me off 10 minutes later and I hurried up into our suite. I placed my card in the slot and the door opened up. Mick and Alfie were on the floor with their eyes closed. Amber was kneeling in front of Alfie and Mara in front of Mick. Patricia and Jerome were staring from the other side of the room. I slammed the door shut and everyone turned their attention on me.

"Fabian, your back!" Amber yelled.

"You asked for your ticket to the Capitol Building and then left. Why?" Mara asked with tear stains down her cheeks.

"I…um was…ah…just…looking for…erm…" My stuttering was causing a problem with my explaining. Mara gave me a confused look, along with Patricia and Jerome. Amber just stared at me blankly for she already knew why.

"Well, are you going to tell us or what?" Patricia said demanding.

"I went to go look for Nina." I said looking at the floor. I gave in. I knew I couldn't keep it a secret from them. I looked back up to see everyone reaction; shocked.

"Why would you go to the Capitol? Why would she be there?" Jerome said after a moment of silence.

"I don't know! I don't see you searching for her!" I snapped at Jerome. He has been making me feel awful ever since I woke up this morning. His eyes went big and his face grew angrier.

"Rutter, you don't have to scream at us. So, if you were searching for Nina in the Capitol, why did you come back then?" He walked up to me and we now stood face to face.

"Amber called and needed me now-."

"So you abandoned Nina because of Amber's call!"

"JEROME!" Mara and Patricia both yelled.

"No I did not!"

"Sure looks like you did. You must not care about her anymore." I couldn't take it anymore. I socked one in Jerome's face and he fell back onto the couch. He got back up and that is when our fight began.

"Guys! Mick and Alfie aren't waking up! TRUDY!" Amber cries for help could be heard in the background.

**NINA'S POV**

He came for me. I knew he would. Unfortunately, he failed to save me. The President was walking around me like before, mumbling to himself. Mark and another guard were standing beside the door.

"Please, let me go!" I cried over and over again. He ignored my pleas and snickered.

"Will you read me the document?"

"NO!" I yelled quickly.

"Then I guess you will stay here until you do." He turned to face Mark and the other guard and motioned them to unlock the door.

"You have 48 hours to make up your mind…" He called to me while walking up the stairs. The two guards followed him out and locked me in there. I silently began to cry. I looked down at my locket dangling from my neck. What the President does not know is that I have been cutting my way out of the rope. My 'game face' came on and I began moving my arms up and down along the side of the beam. I could hear the rope splitting.

'_This is going to take forever.' _I though to myself while moving my arms.

What I would give to see Gran, the Anubis Gang, Fabian, and not being the Chosen One!

FABIAN'S POV

Jerome and I were fighting for a long time. This vacation has turned into a nightmare. Throwing kicks and punches was all we did. Mara and Patricia tried to pull us apart but to no avail. The only thing that stopped us was the crying from Amber.

"TRUDY! Hurry!" I stood up from the fight as well did Jerome. We exchanged death glares at each other and went away. I stormed into the bathroom to see the damage that was done to me. One black eye, a blooding nose, and scraps along my arms and face.

I cleaned myself up and hurried back into the Common Room to see Trudy nursing the unconscious Mick and Alfie. I pulled Amber aside and into the girl's room.

"Fabian, what's going on with Nina?" Amber exclaimed.

"She is underneath the Capitol, tied up to a beam, and she looked as if they constantly beat her up." Amber covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes.

"Mick and Alfie just out of nowhere collapsed after the shaking stopped. Mick's head wouldn't stop bleeding and Alfie was cradling his head. I'm scared." I looked back out of the room to see Patricia scolding Jerome and Trudy and Mara helping Mick and Alfie.

"I'm going to go back to save Nina." I said after a moment of silence.

"No!" Amber cried, but I was already out of the room. Jerome gave me a disgusted look as I passed them. I grabbed all of the Capitol tickets and stormed out of the room.

Taking a taxi back to the Capitol, I made it there just in time for the last tour. I went up to the ticket desk and Nina's cousin was still there. She looked up at me and showed a perplexed expression.

"Fabian, you're back already? Couldn't stay away from the Capitol I see. What happened to you? Did you get into a fight with someone? Well, that really isn't any of my business…What can I help you with?" Crystal asked in her usual peppy tone of voice.

I pulled her out from behind the desk and over to a private corner. She looked alarmed and scared.

"What are you doing? You are going to get me in a lot of trouble!" Crystal said in a loud whisper.

"Your cousin is trapped underneath the Capitol and I need your help." She looked at me like I was talking in a completely different language.

"What? That is preposterous! I haven't seen Nina come in here." She said with a giggle.

"Listen, I am telling you the truth. She is trapped underneath here and…well." I pondered for a minute on where or not I should lie to her or tell her the whole truth.

"Well what? Uh, never mind. I need to get back to my work area." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She gave out a quiet puppy yelp.

"I am going to tell you something important and life changing. You may not believe me at first, but everything I am about to tell you is 100% real." I said a bit forcefully. She looked me in the eyes and she could feel the fire burning in my eyes.

"Spill…" She said softly. I explained to her everything from Nina arriving to Anubis, the mystery, the Cup of Ankh, the Chosen One, us, and coming here. Each new thing that I explained to her showed a new reaction. Intrigued, surprised, astonished, happy and confused.

"So, you are telling me that Nina is trapped under here, the President wants total control of the world and she's the only one who can do it, and you two are a couple?" I gave out a sigh and nodded my head.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked her. She thought about it for a moment.

"Um, there is this girl…oh, what is her name? Hmm, oh yes, I got it! Her name is Sydney Fairfax. She might be able to help you."

"Sydney was our tour guide for…"

"The Washington Monument." We said it at the same time.

"Yep, let me just call her-." Crystal began but was interrupted by someone.

"Someone say my name?" I turned around to see Sydney Fairfax standing behind me. She was still in her uniform and was holding a coffee.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"We were going to go get some food after your shift. What's going on here…wait a minute. Hey boy, what's your name?" Sydney asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Fabian Rutter."

"Ah, you came to the Washington Monument a while ago with your housemates." Crystal pulled Sydney aside and explained everything to her that I just said to her.

"She's down there? For how long?" She seemed really worried.

"Almost 3 days. I need to rescue her, right now!" I said aggressively.

"Hey, don't worry. I am going to get you down there again. There is a room down there right next to where she is trapped. They don't even know there is a room there. Rescue her and hide there with her until tomorrow. I will come find you and free you and Nina."

I pulled her into a hug and whispered 'Thank you.' I saw she had a knife in her pocket so I ever so carefully took it out and shoved it up my sleeve.

"Um, no problem, Fabian. You better hurry though; they come back ever 2 hours to check up on her." She pulled me off of her and I ran over to the number pad and dialed the code. Flying down all the stairs, I found the door Sydney was talking about. I didn't go in there yet. I went straight for the door that locked my Nina inside.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked around vigorously for something when I found a key on the ground. One of the guards must have dropped it when he was leaving. I stuck the key in the lock and turned the door handle. Nina was standing up trying to free herself. When she saw me, a smile grew across her face.

"Fabian! You came back!" I hurried over to her and went straight for her hands. I pulled out the knife from my sleeve and cut Nina free. She fell free from the beam and down to her knees. She rubbed her wrist over and over again.

I pulled Nina up to her feet and spun her around in the air. I set her down and gave her a very passionate kiss. She placed her arms around my neck and I carefully placed my around her waist.

We pulled away after a while and Nina still had her arms wrapped around my neck. Mine were still around her small waist. She lost a lot of weight while she was down here because she was really light when I picked her up.

"Nina, we have to go somewhere." I said pulling her arm. She didn't question me or anything. She just followed. We came to the door and Nina crawled into the small area. I could hear footsteps coming from down the stairs so I quickly got in too. There wasn't that much room to move around.

Nina was on top of me and shaking really hard. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Yelling from the President and guards could be heard. In the dead of silence that engulfed Nina and I, a white light shone from behind us. I looked up at Nina and she slid off of me.

"What is that?" She whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders and we both started crawled into the white light…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't go into the light! *Heehehe* Well, tell me what you think about this chapter. Good, bad...anything! REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! 10-12 reviews please. 4 people only answered my poll. :( Can I get more? It would mean a lot. It is about this story... <strong>

**Anything else...hmm, NOPE! :D**

**~Sydney**


	20. Chapter 18

**D: I didn't get my 10 reviews. I only got 5. You answered the poll which I am saying Thank You for, put I didn't get a lot of reviews. Please review...please. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: N to the O to the T-H-I-N-G! What does that spell...NOTHING! **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18- THE DOCUMENT AND AN ANGRY PRESIDENT<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

"_What is that?" I whispered to Fabian. He shrugged his shoulders and we both crawled into the white light…_

I couldn't be anymore happier right now. Fabian saved me. I knew he would come back for me. He has some cuts and bruises…and a black eye on him. Should I be suspicious?

The white light seemed to go on forever. I felt like we were going around in circles. The light led us to a silver door with hieroglyphics engraved on it. I felt the symbols with my fingertips. Fabian doing the same as me.

"What do you think is behind it?" I asked. I looked over at Fabian who just looked me in the eyes.

The white light shone to an area next to the door. I crawled over to it and a gasp escaped my lips.

"Nina?" Fabian asked worriedly. I crawled over to me it make sure I was alright.

"Fabian, it's the Eye of Horus symbol!" The symbol began to glow red. I looked down at the locket and it was doing the same. I grabbed the locket and brought it up to the symbol. Fabian grabbed my wrist and pulled it down.

"Nina, we don't know what's back there. It could lead us back to the room where you were trapped in." Fabian does have a point but I need to know what is behind here.

"I need to know what is behind it though."

"Nina, I don't want to lose you again." Fabian said with love in his voice along with fear.

"You won't lose me Fabian, I promise." I said while sticking the locket in the symbol, still looking at Fabian.

Vicious winds appeared after that. Fabian grabbed onto me and squeezed me very tightly not wanting me to blow away. I closed my eyes but I snuck a look to see the door opening. Fabian slowly but ever so surely started letting me out of his grip. My mouth dropped to the floor as I crawled inside the room. Walls covered in gold, Egyptian Gods statues lining the perimeter of the room. Hieroglyphics painted in red, blue, green, and brown covered the ceiling.

I stepped in first and Fabian followed behind me. We wandered around the room, gazing at the treasures before us.

"This must be the room with the-." I stopped myself in mid-sentence when I saw a podium in the corner of the room. The document was placed on the podium. One single white light was shining on it.

"Fabian." I called. He hurried over and we both stared in disbelief at the document.

**AMBER'S POV**

Trudy called the front desk and asked for a doctor. In a few minutes, 3 doctors were sent up. Alfie and Mick haven't had any change what so ever since the earthquake. Jerome was on the couch with Patricia. He was holding his nose with a bloody hand. I can't believe Fabian started a fight with Jerome. Or was it Jerome who started the fight with Fabian? Uh, this is hurting my brain.

"These two boys need help immediately. They collapsed after that terrible earthquake! And the one on the couch, Jerome, needs his nose checked out. I think it might be broken." The two doctors brought in two stretchers and placed Alfie on the first one and the third doctor went over to Jerome.

"Please take care of him. Don't worry Alfie, you will be alright." I said to him, holding his hand. I let go once they took him out of the suite. Mick was placed on the second one and Mara did the same thing I did. She didn't let go of his hand when they stepped into the hall. She followed them to the elevator before being told to let go.

She came back in with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into one of my world famous 'Amber Bear Hugs' and we silently cried.

**JEROME'S POV**

I am so mad at Rutter right now. Not just mad, furious! I don't like Nina like that, but he shouldn't have come back when Amber called. He was looking for Nina!

"OW!" I cried out as the doctor was checking out my nose. It hurt really badly! If the medical bill is high, Fabian's paying for it. I mean seriously, he did it to me!

I kept fidgeting because it hurt so much. Patricia couldn't stand it so she got up from the couch and stood next to the T.V.

"Why did you get up? OW!"

"You fidget more than a scared Chihuahua. I can't stand it!" She crossed her arms acrossed her chest and turned her head. The doctor placed my cast on my nose and handed me the bill.

"What! $3,500! What's that in British Pound?" The doctor looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Well?" I asked sounding a bit irritated. Oh, what the heck! I am a bit irritated.

"It's about 2,000." Mara mumbled into Amber's shoulder.

A devious grin appeared on my face and my eyebrows shot up. Trudy said goodbye to the doctor and showed him the way out.

"What are you grinning about, slime ball?" Patricia said with her 'devil eyes' staring down on me.

"I'm not paying for this! Rutter is…"

"You are not having poor Fabian pay for it." Amber called out to me.

"Well, why shouldn't he? He DID cause this!" I recalled pointing to my nose. Patricia groaned, Mara closed her eyes, and Amber gave me a pouty face. Life is ok…

**FABIAN'S POV**

"This is what the President wants you to read?" I said in shock. It was a 12x12 piece of papyrus with 2 paragraphs. "This will give him total control of the world?" Nina shrugged her shoulders as a reply.

"What are w-"

"SHH!" Nina interrupted what I was going to say. I went quiet and watched her press her ear up against the other silver door. I did the same.

"_I can't believe you idiots let her ESCAPE!" _It sounded like the President.

"_We are sorry sir, we had to follow you." _He was talking to the guards about it.

"_Well, at least one of you could have stayed! We are never going to find her! Wait!"_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_We will just go to her hotel! You nincompoops will take anyone else in the suite hostage, and stay with them until the girl is found. You do know what will happen if that girl doesn't read us that document, right?" _I looked over at Nina who's ear was pressed up so hard against the door, that I thought she would get stuck in that position.

"_What?"_

"_We will all die! Victor is sharing the control over the entire world with me and if we fail…we are all dead! Got it?"_

"_Yes sir!" _Silence…

We both pulled away from the door completely nerve racked.

"Fabian, we have to warn the others! Do you have your phone?" Nina asked with a shaky voice. I searched my pockets and found it in the back one. I whipped it out and turned it on.

"Well, any signal?"

"Yes, but it isn't strong." I showed her the phone. "It only has 2 bars."

She looked down at the floor and sat down. I sat down beside her and I looked back at the phone. She glanced over at it then up at me.

"Should we try?" She asked.

I dialed Amber's phone number and put it on speaker. Low volume of course so no one could hear us.

"Hello." Amber sounded tired and lonely.

"Amber, it's me Fabian."

"Oh my God! Fabian, I am so worried about you. Did you find Nina? Huh, huh, did ya?" I looked over at Nina who was on the verge of spilling out tears.

"…Amber…" Nina managed to choke out.

"NINA! I am so happy you are safe. I miss you sosososo much!" We could hear Amber call everyone else over to talk.

"I miss you too, Amber." Nina answered with a small smile.

"Where are you guys?" Mara asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"We are underneath the Capitol." I said. Nina softly whacked my arm and mouthed, 'Do they know?' Uh…

"Why are you underneath the Capitol?" Patricia said with wonder in her voice.

"Um…well…" I stammered out.

"We sort of…kind of…" Nina stuttered out.

"Got lost?" I quickly said. She looked over at me and I gave her a 'that just popped in my mind' look.

"Ok. Rutter, do you have $3,500?" Jerome threw out at me.

"Why does Jerome need $3,500 from you?" Nina whispered in my ear. I told her I would explain later.

"Not now Jerome. We called because, well, I need to talk to Amber in private please." They all murmured and I could hear them leave.

"So, what is it?" Amber asked.

"Amber, listen to me. You need to tell the receptionist that the President and 2 other men are coming for you and you do not want them to come up." Nina replied.

"Why? I want to meet the President, though." Amber!

"Amber, he is the one who held Nina captive and now he and 2 of his guards are coming to get you and everyone else. In revenge, sort of." I said with my eyes closed.

"Ok. I'll tell-"

"NO!" Nina and I said at the same time.

"You can not tell anyone. Do it yourself." Nina continued.

"Ok. When are you guys coming back?" I knew this question was coming.

"We don't know Amber. We don't know."

"Well, Alfie and Mick are in the doctor's room in the hotel getting checked on. They don't look to good." Nina put her hands to her mouth.

"Amber, we have to go. Tell Trudy though, that I am alright and that I found Nina. That is all."

"Ok, Fabian. Stay safe. Bye Nina!"

"Bye, Amber." Nina softly answered.

I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket. I turned back to Nina and scooted close to her. She was shaking and chattering her teeth. I ripped off my jacket and placed it over her. She clenched it with both of her hands and I pulled her into a hug.

"I cause Mick and Alfie's pain." She tenderly said.

"They will be fine Nina. I promise." I said reassuringly.

"I love you, Fabian…" She said closing her eyes.

"I love you, too Nina." I said kissing the top of her head. I slowly fell to the ground with Nina lying on top of me. I don't know how long we are going to be in here, but now that I know Nina is safe with me, I have nothing to really worry about.

**NO ONES POV…NORMAL**

Up on the surface, the President is going undercover in search for Nina. He is sending Mark and the other guard, Paul, to the Willard Hotel. The night is perfectly calm…except for these three trouble makers and the sound of a heart monitors…

* * *

><p><strong>It isn't really much of a cliffhanger. I have done better. SHAME ON YOU SYDNEY! Anyways, I will be showing the results for the poll today so if you want to check them out, go right ahead. Um, I have a new video on youtube that I put up at 1:00 A.M. yesterday. It isn't really a video, just a poem that sprange to my mind at 10:30 yesterday. If you don't want to see it on youtube, I put it up on Fictionpress. (Link to all of this is on profile.)<strong>

**Um, I'll ask for 5-10 reviews for a new chapter. Thank me later...**

**Bye Bye!**

**_~Sydney_**

**P.S. Going to the dentist tomorrow. Wish my brother luck! (He doesn't like the dentist and the dentist doesn't like him. hehehe.)**


	21. Chapter 19

**I'm halfway to 200 reivews! :P So, I just got back from the denist and I found out that my two eye teeth (the two teeth next to the twwo teeth that are next to your front teeth. Wow, that sounds confusing!) are stuck and they won't grow. So, I have to get...BRACES! :( I have perfect teeth, though. It should be my brother who gets the braces! Uh, anyways, I just finished another chapter so...here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yah, um, I don't own anything. :/**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19-DISGUISES AND ANOTHER ONE<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I slowly rose from the worst night of sleep I have ever experienced. I sat up and wiped the 'sleepies' out of my eyes. I turned my head to see Fabian still fast asleep. His soft snoring made me giggle. I grabbed Fabian's phone from out of his pocket and checked the time.

9:30

I put his phone next to him on the ground and stood up from the floor. I walked over to the document and took another glance at it.

"It just doesn't make any sense." I whispered to myself. I heard grumbling from behind but I knew it was just Fabian. I slowly turned around to see him moving around trying to get comfortable. I spun back around to the document. I slowly moved my hand towards it. I brushed my fingers gently over the frail piece of papyrus. It felt rough.

"Aaaaawaaaawh." Fabian gave out a tired yawn. I pulled my hand back from the document and walked back to Fabian. He was sitting up and his back was covered in dirt. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" He asked smiling wearily.

"You are covered in dirt." I said while brushing his back clean. He turned his head around to see his back. He tried to help too, but he didn't do much.

"Thanks. So, how did you sleep?" Fabian asked while stretching his arms out.

"Not that good. I had a better night sleep while being tied up to the beam." He gave out a light chuckle and gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked shocked.

"Well, you are my girlfriend, remember?" He said grinning.

"Oh, right. So boyfriend, how are we going to get out of here?" I said grabbing his hand.

"Well, you know our tour guide for the Washington Monument. She said she would come find us. She told me to hide in that little crawl space."

"How do you know she won't abandon us and forget to come?" I gave her a confused look. Why would she think that?

"Nina, she will come. What should we do about the document?" She stood up and walked over to the podium. She reached out and lifted the document up.

"We are going to take it with us."

**AMBER'S POV**

I am so glad Nina is alright. I miss her so much. This whole vacation has been a total nightmare. Mara left early to check on Mick. I decided to go see Alfie as well.

I stepped into the elevator and took a ride down to the lobby. The elevator music was pretty catchy…

I got to the lobby and headed straight for the doctors office. I signed in and they showed me to Alfie and Mick's room. When I got in, I saw Mara bawling her eyes out. She was squeezing the life out of Mick's hand.

"MARA!" I cried when I stepped in. She looked up at me and stood up, releasing Mick's hand.

"Amber…" I pulled her into a hug as she silently cried into my shoulder. She pulled away and turned back to Mick. He looks awful, like ugly awful. Well, not ugly…he isn't good looking right now, alright.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I don't know. The doctor said he needs to look over his results and will come back to tell me in a while." Mara said that so fast, I only understood 'doctor…results…me in a while.'

"What about Alfie?" I asked pulling the seat over to Alfie's side. He looks awful. He has dark circles around his eyes and he looks pale-ish. I picked up his hand and it was a little cold.

"Doctor said he would tell me Alfie's results, too."

"I hope they are-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I started searching through my bag.

"Who could be calling you right now?" Mara asked.

"Maybe it's Nina or Fabian?" I found my phone at the bottom of my bag. Ugh…

"Well, who is it?" Mara said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Jerome." I said. I answered the phone with my usual answer that I am now official starting….

"Amber Millington!"

"Amber, something terrible has happened!"

"I already know Jerome. You broke your nose, duh!" And he says I am the stupid one.

"Ugh, no Amber! Something happened to Patricia." He sounded scared.

"Patricia!"

"Yes Amber, Patricia! She is still asleep and it is already 2:30. Trudy tried waking her, but she won't budge!"

"Well, she is tired. Leave her alone."

"You do not get it! Here, let me say this…SHE IS NOT BREATHING!"

"Oh my God! Call the doctor up then!" I hung up and laid my head on Alfie's stomach.

"Well, what did Jerome want?" Mara asked walking over to me. She crouched down and placed her hand on my knee.

"Patricia stopped breathing…"

"What! That's…that's…for how long?"

I was about to answer when the doctor came in. He didn't have a happy face on which started to make me worry. I clutched onto Alfie's hand and the doctor cleared his throat.

"Mick Campbell and Alfie Lewis are…

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Nina, why are you taking the document?" I asked as we were crawling out of the room and back to the small crawl space we were last night.

"Fabian, the President wants this document. If he is going to go after everyone back at the hotel, I should at least bring it to make a deal."

"A deal…OW!" I was staring at Nina and didn't notice the turn so I ran into the dirt covered wall.

"Fabian, are you ok? God, it seems like you are beating yourself up." I tilted my head to the side and gave a confused look.

"Nina, what are you talking about?"

"Your face, arms, and legs. You didn't cause that?" I completely forgot. I never told Nina about the fight.

"Well, you see when Mark threw me out of where you were locked up in, Amber called and told me Mick and Alfie were in trouble. I left because I knew I couldn't help you now, but Jerome thought I abandoned you. I told him that I would never leave you but he didn't believe me. So…we broke into a fight and that is why I am like this." Her mouth was wide open. She looked shocked.

"You and Jerome had a fight? Fabian Rutter, I would have never thought I'd see the day!" She said with a chuckle.

"He was just getting on my nerves and making me feel like crap so I had to." We continued crawling until we found the door. I cracked it open to see Sydney coming down the stairs.

"Nina, shove the document in your pocket!" I said in a fast whisper. She folded it neatly and carefully put it in her pocket. I pushed the door open and I stepped out. Fresh air! I turned back around to help Nina out.

"Hey Sydney. You came." I said shaking her hand.

"I told you I would. I wouldn't suppose you were the one who took my knife?" She said with her hand out to me. I looked over at Nina and gave out a chuckle. I pulled the knife out and placed it in her hand.

"You could have just asked for it instead of stealing it!" Sydney said with a smile.

"Heh, sorry."

"Well, come on. Oh, and it is Nina, right?" Sydney said pointing to Nina.

"Um, yes that's me." She said with a small smile.

"Make sure you securely shut that door! We don't want the President to get in there. I know that is where the document is. Let me guess, it's in your pocket." God, she is good!

"Yeah, how did you know?" Nina asked after she locked the door. We started walking and Sydney was beside Nina.

"I knew you found the room with the document so I figured you would have taken it. Also, I can see it sticking out of your pocket." Nina pulled her shirt over it and blushed with embarrassment. Sydney led us to a door and told us to take that, plus 4 sets of stairs and we would be out of the Capitol.

"Thank you Sydney." Nina said.

"Yeah, we owe you big time!" I said shaking her hand.

"Oh, stop! You make me blush! Now, go. I can hear the guard from up above. See you around." And with that, she disappeared into the darkness. I flung the door open and Nina raced up the stairs as I closed the door.

We made it to the top and we both pushed the door open to see blue skies and sunshine. I think I saw tears coming out of Nina's eyes. I pulled her into a hug and we started walking but Nina stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"What if they spot us out in the streets?" She does have a point.

"Well, let's get some disguises. Look, that man over there is selling shirts, hats, glasses, and other things. Come on." I grabbed her hand and we ran over to the man. We bought the same shirt and different hats and glasses. I paid the man and we threw on our disguise.

"We look ridiculous!" I said to Nina. She broke down laughing and had to sit on the ground. I pulled her up and into a hug. We then started to head back towards the hotel when we saw a man. He looked suspicious so we went closer to him. He turned around and took off his sunglasses.

"Excuse me; have you seen these two teenagers?" He showed us a picture of Nina and me at the Lincoln Memorial. I looked into his eyes and knew exactly who it was.

"Um…ehem…ah…no sir, we have not." I tried to change my accent so he wouldn't know I was English.

"Um, we don't know who these children are. But, um, who are you?" Nina asked with a high pitched voice.

"None of your business." He then stormed off. Nina and I started laughing. He turned around and we acted as if we weren't laughing.

"Nina, I know who that was!" I said.

"Me, too. How did the President get a picture of us, though?" She was playing with her shirt in an uncomfortable way.

"I don't know." We started walking towards the street to catch a taxi when I got a text from Amber. I couldn't believe it…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter 19! :D<strong>

**Reviews: 5-10 (I want to hit 200!)**

**I hate the dentist...**

**~Sydney**


	22. Chapter 20

_Thank you sosososo much for reviewing. 162! Almost at 200! I am so happy. I am still freaking out about my teeth and braces. I had a dream last night about getting them and it wasn't to pleasent... Anyways, I put a another poll up on my profile about the new character Eddie on House of Anubis. I also have Fabian and Nina's diguises up on polyvore. (Link on my profile under the category 'Outifts for Prepare for D.C. Anubis.') I am starting to really get into the story. I must have a lot of free time to be typing new chapters with over 2,000 words after I just put up the new one. :/ Hope you like it!_

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing still...**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20- ONE BY ONE; THE VOICE<strong>

**AMBER'S POV**

"_Mick Campbell and Alfie Lewis are…_well, they are in a coma. Chances of survival are very slim. I am sorry-" The doctor told us but he was interrupted by the sound of a whistle.

"Um, excuse me." The doctor stormed out of the room leaving me and Mara alone. Tears were pouring out of our eyes. My Alfie is…in a coma! This can't be happening. He can't die this young! Mara is a wreck. She placed one hand up to her face and bent over crying.

"Amber, I…I…I don't know if I could live with myself if Mick dies." Mara was freaking out, gripping Mick's hand at the same time.

"Mara, they will pull through. They are both strong and they will fight it." Mara looked over at me and gave a weak nod. I brushed Alfie's hand one more time and stood up from my chair. I told Mara I was going to go see Trudy and that I would be right back.

I stepped out of the room to see a girl being wheeled down to the O.R. I took a glance at the face and it looked way to familiar. I came up beside the doctor and gasped at the girl.

"PATRICIA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The doctor pulled me away and told me to leave them. I can't leave Patricia! What is going on with everyone!

I turned around to see Jerome sitting in the lobby of the hotel touching his nose. I stormed over to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stand.

"Amber, why did you that?" He said releasing himself.

"Why did you wait so long to get Patricia help?" I said slapping his arm.

"When I called you, she just stopped breathing!" He said holding his arm.

"Did you at least call help before me?" I said sounding irritated.

"No…" He said quietly.

"Why? Jerome! Daddy always told me to call the doctor first if anything bad happens." I think it was him…

"I was scared, ok. Trudy told me call someone and so I called you. I panicked." He turned away and sat back on the couch. Oh great, now I feel awful. I sat down next to him and slouched.

"Sorry, Jerome…" I said softly.

"What was that?" He said popping his head up.

"Sorry I accused you of things and stuff."

"Thank you, Millington!" We just sat there together. This is really awkward, like really awkward. I was just about to stand up and leave when I heard the doors to the hotel open and two people came walking in.

They were two men in black suits…wait a minute! Nina and Fabian warned me about these people! Oh No! It's them!

"Jerome, we have to go get Mara and get to the suite right now!" I said in a loud whisper. I grabbed his hand and we ran to Mick and Alfie's room. When we stepped in, we saw the most horrific thing. Mara was on the ground with a small puddle of blood beside her.

"MARA!" Jerome and I both screamed at the same time. I pulled out my phone while Jerome scooped up Mara and ran out with her. I had to tell Fabian and Nina.

I sent him a text that explained everything…

_To: Fabian Rutter!_

_Everything is a disaster! Mick and Alfie: Coma, close to death. Patricia: Not breathing. Mara: Bleeding from head. Hurry over! Also, 2 men in black have arrived! What's going on?_

_Amber! _

I turned around to see the two men standing in front of me. They grabbed me and told me to sit in the corner and to hand over the phone. I did what I was told and sat next to Alfie.

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Nina…read this!" I said handing her the phone. She read it and my phone fell out of her grip. Luckily I caught it.

"Fabian, we have to go help now!" She grabbed my hand and we ran all the way to the hotel. People were staring at us, but right now, we didn't care. We cut through traffic causing yelling and commotion. We made it to the hotel and threw open the doors.

"Where could they be?" I said out of breath. We looked around still holding each others hands.

"I'll check the suite and find Trudy. You search down here and try to find everyone else." Nina said running over to the elevator. I ran in front of her though and blocked the elevator doors.

"Nina, I don't want you to get hurt!" I said looking into her eyes. She pressed the up button and the doors started to open. I moved out of the way and she stepped inside.

"I'll be fine. Trus-" The doors closed on her before she could finish. I placed my hands on the doors, staring up at the ceiling. I pulled away and started searching. I heard a lot of commotion coming from the doctor's office. I stepped inside and the noises stopped.

"Hello?" I said walking around. I saw a door that was cracked open. I pushed it open to see Mick, Alfie and Amber in the room. Amber was shaking her head no and mouthing 'get out.'

"Amber, what is going on?" I said walking over to Mick.

"I think you can answer that question." I turned around sharply to see the President taking off his disguise. He threw his sunglasses and gloves on the ground and snapped his fingers at the guards. A few minutes later, Jerome, Mara and Patricia were brought in. They locked the door and confiscated our phones.

"This should be fun…" The President said smoothly.

"What's going on?" Jerome yelled weakly. After that, he passed out. A sick grin came across the Presidents face. It was only me and Amber left, maybe Nina's Gran. Oh my God…Nina's Gran! If she dies, Nina would lose it all.

"Where is the girl, boy?" The President said coming up to me. I didn't say anything causing the President to get frustrated. He walked around everyone seeing the state they were in. Amber and I exchanged scared looks. She didn't show any signs of illness, well, neither did Jerome. He just passed out.

"Pretty girl, do you know where Nina is?" said the President. He knelt down in front of her.

"No. I haven't seen her since you took her!" Amber spat out. The President stood up and went over to the window.

"Find her!" He ordered the guards. "Oh, and send in 2 doctors for the children…"

Two doctors were literally thrown into the room and they went to care for everyone. Nina needs to get out of there quickly!

**NINA'S POV**

I stepped out of the elevator and ran over to the door. I searched my pockets for my card but I couldn't find it. I panicked and started banging on the door. I heard the lock turning and the door handle move. Trudy was at the door and when she saw it was me, she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh dearie! Thank goodness you are alright! I have been worried sick." Trudy sounded like she has been crying for hours. We pulled apart and I asked her if she has seen everyone else.

"No, I haven't. Oh, I am probably going to get fired for losing the kids. Well, it was nice while it lasted…" Trudy started to spill tears again.

"Trudy, they are probably safe…I hope. Um, why don't you go to sleep and I will be back. Lock the door, ok." She nodded and I was out of the door again. I headed towards the elevator when I saw Mark and Paul walking down the corridor. I froze in my place, barely even breathing.

"Hey, there she is!" Paul said to Mark. I finally got movement back in my legs and I ran over to the elevator. They were storming down the hall. I was pressing the down button over and over again. Right when the doors open, Mark tackled me to the ground. I tried pushing him off but he was too strong. He threw me over his shoulder and headed into the elevator.

"That was a fun game of hide and seek, wasn't it Paul?" Mark said jokingly. I kept beating on Mark's back with my fist. The elevator stopped at the ground floor and everyone was staring at us. Men and women gasped and children stared up at me with big eyes. They took me over to the doctor's office and flew open a door. I couldn't see what the room looked like, but it felt dead inside.

"We found her." Mark flipped me over and I landed in Fabian's lap.

"Wonderful. Guard the doors." I stood up from Fabian's lap and stood my guard. The President turned around from the window and started to walk over to me.

"Nice to see you again." The President said sarcastically. He came up close to me, but I backed off.

"Leave me alone. I know you want the document and I know you are the one controlling my friends' sudden illnesses." I said full of confidence. He started clapping his hands and giving out a fake laugh.

"Want to see it in action?" He snapped his fingers and I looked over at Amber who placed her hands on her head.

"I don't feel to well…" Amber softly said. She couldn't finish before passing out on the floor. A terrified scream escaped my lips. Fabian is the last surviving one. He stood up and grabbed me in his arms.

"Amber…I have what you want just stop hurting everyone!" I said staring daggers into the President.

"No you don't. Mark didn't see anyone go into the room where the door was." He said trying to act all smart.

"Fabian let me go…" I said whispering into his ear. He slowly released me and I walked up to the President. I whipped out the document and his eyes grew 10 times their normal size.

"How did you get it?" His hands stretched out towards it but I stepped back.

"I found another way! What happens if let's say, the document gets destroyed?" I said handing the document to Fabian. I nodded to him and Fabian got ready to shred it to pieces.

"No!" The President yelled. He pulled out a knife and dug it into Fabian's arm. The document fell into the Presidents hand and Fabian fell to the ground. I knelt down next to Fabian, tears spilling out of my eyes. I slowly pulled the knife out of his arm and had him lay down with a towel on his arm. I stood up and stared the President down.

"Looks like it is just you and me, princess. Read the document and everyone will be saved." He shoved the piece of paper in front of my face and shook it back and forth. I grabbed it and I was about to read it, knowing that I had no other choice when I heard a voice oh so familiar speak to me…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another cliffy! So, what did you think? LikeHate it. Tell me in the...REVIEWS! :p**

**10-15 reivews **

**Check out Fabian and Nina's outfits and the others. Also, vote on my poll about Eddie...**

**~Sydney**


	23. Chapter 21

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. 191 reviews. THANK YOU! I am so happy and I am going to hit 200 reviews. AH! :D The story is coming to an end soon. I might take a break from typing. Maybe I will throw in some Fabina one-shots every once in awhile. This chapter is just in Nina's Pov._

_I HAVE TO GO TO THE ORTHODONTIST TOMORROW! :( I am so scared! I can handle the dentist, just not the orthodontist. I have to be there at 10:30. Ugh, that's what time I wake up. Enough of me..._

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Geez...**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21- IT'S DESTROYED; EXPLAINING<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

That voice was none other than Sarah's.

"Nina, you can't do it…"

_I know Sarah, but how? _I said to myself. I was staring up at the ceiling, waiting for a reply.

"What are you waiting for? Read me what is on that document!" The President was yelling at me. I looked back at him and brought the paper to my view. Writing was appearing on the document.

_The only way to destroy the document is to say the chant 'Ola Man Anubis…'_

"Fine, I'll read you the Document. But, tell me what is so important about it?" Even though I already new it would give the President total control of the world, I know there has to be more to this.

"Will you read it to me right after I tell you?" He asked coming close to me.

"Yes." I said with no emotion. I looked down at Fabian who was slowly closing his eyes. I could feel the brim of my eyes tearing up. I will not let him die!

"The document was written by the ancient Gods of Egypt. The sent the document down underneath the Capitol before it was even built. While constructing the Capitol, builders came across the document and new that it was a very powerful piece of paper. My brother Victor and I-"

"Wait! Victor, the Anubis House caretaker, is your brother?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes. We were separated at birth. He fed me some of the exlir as well. Anyways, the Chosen One, which is you, who reads the document to the one in power of a country will earn total control of the world. Only 2 rulers no about it and those two are me and the President in Egypt. I found it first and so now, you are going to read it to me!"

"Fine." I looked down at the paper and read the words.

"_You have found the document. We, the ancient Gods of Egypt, have written this document to bestow power to a ruler. With the Chosen One reading this document, we will grant you total control of the world. The power will be shared with you with one blood related sibling. The power is very strong. One mistake and you will feel it. Accept what you have…" _The last sentence was coming up. Tears were spilling out of my eyes as more doctors were being called into the room.

"_The Power is Yours, Mr. Charles Roden-_** Ola Man Anubis!**" He looked at me and anger grew acrossed his face. The document in my hands began to rise into the air. Spinning around in the air, the document caught fire. The heat increased with each new flame coming intact with the paper. Watching it burn, I felt relieved knowing that the bad in that document was gone.

The ashes fell to the ground like snow. It covered everything and everybody. The President fell to the ground and I knew he was dead. That document actually was a life line. With it being gone, so was he because he was the first to find it, not me. Victor isn't dead though.

My phone started to vibrate and it was Crystal sending me a text.

_Nina, Gran's on the floor and she's not moving! _

I sent her a reply and told her to not call 911 and to watch her. I looked around the room and no one was waking up. I went over to Fabian who felt cold. His breathing was very poor. A single tear fell from my cheek and onto his nose. He can't be dead, he just can't be.

I laid him back down and looked around to see no improvement in anyone. The doctors were still in complete shock as to what just happened. I walked over to them and they backed away a little.

"Please, just tell me if they are going to be ok." They didn't say anything. I looked back at them and the room felt dead. Mara and Fabian were the only ones breathing. I went over to the ashes and knelt down in front of them. I wrote 'Sibuna' with my finger in the ash and stood back up. I silently said 'Please pull through. I love you all.' I walked over to Fabian and gave him a kiss.

I walked out of the room when I heard the sound of gasping for air. I turned around sharply to see everyone sitting up and breathing, except.

"Guys?" I said turning back into the room. I couldn't believe what just happened. Amber was standing up and holding her head. Jerome, Mick and Alfie looked as if they just heard about a pop quiz in Mrs. Andrews class. Patricia slowly sat up, feeling her throat. Mara looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Nina!" The all yelled, well, tried to yell. I went around and hugged everyone. Amber was crying into my shoulder while giving me an 'Amber Bear Hug.'

"Amber and guys, I am so sorry for what I put you through." Everyone except Amber gave a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Patricia said. Everyone was either saying 'yeah or what's she talking about.'

"I'll tell you guys later…oh my God…Fabian!" Everyone turned their attention towards Fabian who was still on the ground. I hurried over to his side and lifted his head up from off the ground. His eyes slowly opened and he seemed to be in a daze.

"Fabian…" I said whispering. He sat up and rubbed his head. He then glanced at his arm. His arm stopped bleeding, but doctors need to stitch it up.

"Nina." He said to me. I pulled him into a hug. He squeezed me tightly with his good arm. We pulled away and I helped Fabian over to a doctor. They took him to another room to stitch him. I watched him leave and turned back around to everyone. They were all on their feet, feeling a bit weird.

"Are you guys really ok?" I said.

"We are fine." They all said in unison. Wow, I thought to myself, they almost died and now they feel perfectly.

I looked were the President was and his body disappeared. How are we going to tell them the President of the United States is…dead? He was assassinated…no. He committed suicide…maybe. He knew he wasn't right for the job…yes.

"Nina," Amber started, "Go see Fabian. Do you want me to tell-"

"No Amber. Thank you though. Trudy is worried sick about you all. I'd go see her if I were you." Everyone said goodbye to me and the doctors. I walked over to the doctors to see how much we owe, but he simply put his hand in the air.

"No bill. Whatever happened today was crazy and I do not want to put an expensive bill on you guys." I gave him a hug and headed over to Fabian's room. I slowly opened the door to see Fabian sitting on the table with his shirt off. The doctor was finishing up the stitches.

"Hey, Nina." Fabian said trying to carefully get his shirt back on. I went over him to help him put his arm through the sleeve. He got it on and the doctor said for us to stay safe and have a nice evening.

We walked into the lobby and took a seat on one of the couches.

"What happened after I passed out?" Fabian said grabbing a hold of my hand.

"I read the document to him, but Sarah told me that I can't do it. Writing appeared on the paper and it gave me a chant to destroy the document. I did and now the President is dead and everyone is safe." Fabian gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"So the documents gone?" Fabian asked.

"Burned into flames. This has been a very crazy vacation." Fabian gave out a small laugh.

"You still haven't visited your Gran-"

"Oh my God, Fabian! Gran. She…she…also passed out when everyone did. I have to call her." I started freaking out next to Fabian. He stood up and walked me over to a more private area. I whipped open my phone and called Gran. It rang for a long time until someone picked up.

"Um, hello?" It was Gran.

"Oh…Gran." I said into my phone.

"Nina dear, how are you? I haven't talk to you in ages pumpkin. Are you ok?" She said in a caring voice.

"I should ask you that same question. Crystal said you passed out."

"Oh, I did. It was quiet weird actually. I was finishing up my work and I took a sip of my tea and I fell to the ground. That was when Crystal came over to talk after she got off work." I could tell Gran was still in complete shock.

"I have to go know Gran. How about I come over tomorrow morning, with Fabian?" I said looking up at Fabian. He had a grin on his face.

"That would be lovely dearie. Bye honey."

"Bye, Gran." After I said that, the line went dead. I closed my phone and Fabian and I headed over to the elevator. We stepped inside and pressed our floor button.

"Fabian, I am so glad you are ok." I said looking into his eyes.

"I am glad you are ok, too Nina." He leaned in and we shared a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently placed his around my waist.

The elevator stopped on our floor, but we didn't. The doors slid open and 2 elder people were standing there. Fabian and I pulled apart and I could feel my face turning beet red. Fabian looked like a tomato. We quickly stepped out of the elevator and ran over to our room.

"That was embarrassing." Fabian said, sticking his card into the slot.

"Yeah." I said. Fabian pushed open the door and everyone was sitting in chairs, drinking water and eating. Trudy was in the small kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Oh, you two are back. I am so glad you are both safe." Trudy said while hugging us.

"I am making spaghetti tonight so wash up." Fabian and I went to the bathroom and washed up. We came back out and sat down with everyone.

"So, Nina, are you going to tell us why all that happened?" Alfie asked. Everyone nodded and turned their attention towards me. I looked over at Amber and Fabian and I began…

* * *

><p><strong>No cliffanger. So, what did ya think? Everyone lived! Hooray. Well, except the President. I told you in the beginning of my story that I would reveal who the President really was. HAHA! Victor's brother. :P <strong>

**Thanks for those of you who checked out my poll! Means a lot!**

**Reviews...10**

**~Sydney**


	24. Chapter 22

**Sorry I have kept you waiting. Haven't been in the mood to type lately, unfortunately. I got a Twitter account and many other ones and I have been busy with them. I made sure to type a really long chapter for you guys! Thanks for reviewing and saying you really like it. Means a lot to me! I put up a new poll on my profile and Nina's outfit so go check those out! **

**Remember I said I was going to the orthodontist. Well, I don't need braces or spacers...yet! Even better, A TOOTH PULLED! Great...**

**THEY START FILMING TODAY! YAYAYAYAYA! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing except my characters! HA!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22- VISITING GRAN…<strong>

**AMBER'S POV**

Nina just got done explaining everything that happened over the past 4 days. She went through so much. I am so excited and happy that she is ok and nothing bad is going to happen to her anymore. Fabian had a very protective arm around Nina. They are so cute together. I am so making them a scrapbook when we get back!

Everyone showed the same facial expression when she finished. Most of them were shocked and confused. They were asking questions and Nina gladly answered. She told Mara and Mick about Sibuna and the mystery.

"Nina, you have been through so much." Mara said.

"Yeah, how did we not know about this mystery last year?" Mick asked. Mara agreed with him.

"We're sorry for not letting you in on it. It would have been too dangerous with everyone in and-we were trying to protect you guys." Nina said, trying to explain to them why they weren't in on everything. They understood and nodded.

"Well loves, it is time for bed. It has been very hectic the past couple of days and I want you all rested well enough." Trudy said coming in from her bedroom. We all stood up and I ran into the bathroom to get ready for beddy-bye.

**NINA'S POV**

Everyone departed to their room except for Fabian and I. We came out and met each other in the living room with pillows, blankets, and in our pajamas. We asked Trudy if we could sleep in the living room and she said yes. We laid out all our stuff on the floor which was surprisingly comfortable and sat down.

"Are you excited about meeting Gran tomorrow?" I asked Fabian as he got underneath his covers.

"Very. I hope she likes me and all." Fabian answered kind of worriedly.

"Fabian, Gran is going to love you. I mean, what is there not to love about you?" I said, leaning in for a kiss. It was short, but blissful.

"Are you sure?" Fabian said after we pulled apart.

"Positive! Goodnight Fabian." I said getting under my covers. He came over to me and kissed my forehead. I pulled him into a loving hug.

"Goodnight Nina." Fabian said whispering into my ear. And with that, we both crashed.

**~The Next Morning. 10:30 **

**NINA'S POV**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep. Fabian was already up and ready for our visit to Gran's. He looked very nice in his outfit. He saw that I just woke up and crouched down to say good morning.

"Hey, is anyone else up?" I said stretching. He shook his head no and I gave out a light chuckle.

"Wow that is the latest everyone at the same time has ever slept in." I said tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah. Hey, what time are we going to head out?" Fabian said biting his piece of toast with strawberry jam.

"As soon as I get dressed which shouldn't take that long." I said pecking his cheek. I hurried over to the girl's room and quietly opened the door. They looked so peaceful under their covers. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

After getting dressed, I stepped out of the bathroom to see Jerome standing outside the bathroom door.

"Jerome, um, what are you doing standing outside the bathroom door?" I asked.

"Dear, I have to use it." He said smiling.

"Oh, right. Here, let me grab my stuff." I said grabbing my PJ's and blow drier and fled the bathroom. I dropped all my stuff off in the bedroom and grabbed my shoes and bag. I slipped on my converse and met Fabian in the kitchen.

"You ready?" He asked in his adorable accent.

"Yes I am! Oh, Trudy, we are going to go visit my Gran for a while. She lives just a few blocks away." I said to Trudy. She placed her cup of coffee down on the counter and turned to us.

"Alright sweeties but be careful. We don't want anything bad to happen to any of you, ok?" Trudy said sternly. We both nodded and gave her a hug.

Stepping into the elevator, we ran into the same 2 elderly people we saw yesterday who caught Fabian and me kissing. They both smiled at us and we returned one to them.

The lady tapped on my shoulder and I looked down at her because she only came up to my shoulders. I bent down to her level.

"You two are really adorable together." She said, smiling. I could feel a blush coming to me cheeks. I looked over at the man and he was slowly nodding. I gave out a nervous giggle and turned back over to Fabian. He looked like a cherry.

The elevator stopped on the ground floor and we all existed out. We got to the curb in front of the hotel and I went to call a taxi, but Fabian pulled my hand away.

"I want to try." Fabian said. I started laughing as he whistled for a taxi. One pulled up and we both stepped inside.

"Where ya headed to?" The driver asked.

"Um, the Air and Space Museum please." I said. I looked over at Fabian who looked a bit confused.

"I thought we were going to your Gran's?" Fabian asked.

"She has the day off and I thought we could hit one of the museums before our visit." I said with a smile.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

I woke up at 11:16 to no one in the room. I slowly raised my head from the pillow and walked over to the mirror.

"Uh, bed head." I said to myself. Throwing a comb threw my hair, I opened up the bedroom door and saw everyone relaxed on the couch. Mick was, of course, still at the table eating while everyone else was sitting on the couches.

"Patricia, you're finally up." Alfie said coming in carrying a bowl of oatmeal. I plopped down on one of the side chairs and turned on the T.V.

"I almost died yesterday! I had to sleep in." I said while flipping through the channels.

"I think it is still pretty weird though." Mara said who sat on the ground beside my chair. "We all almost died yesterday and Nina and…oh, I am so confused!" Mara cried out.

"Well, that's a first from you Mara. Smartest girl in the house and you're confused." Jerome said to Mara. Mara just shrugged.

"Let's just be grateful that we are not dead." Amber said coming out of the bedroom.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked everyone. No one answered, except Amber.

"Well, I have to go back to the mall and buy everyone's dresses and suits because they were destroyed. Except for Nina's dress and Fabian's which I still don't get. Anyone want to come with?" Amber asked full of excitement. I rolled my eyes along with Jerome and Mick.

"Sorry Amber, I am going to stay home today. I am still a little shaken from yesterday." Mara said. Amber looked around to see if anyone else wanted to go.

"All go Ambs!" Alfie cheered standing up from the couch. His oatmeal spilled all over the floor and onto Mara's lap.

"ALFIE!" Mara screamed. I couldn't help but laugh. Alfie ran off to get Trudy and Amber helped Mara into the bathroom.

**FABIAN'S POV**

We arrived at the museum and Nina paid the driver. This building is gigantic. I have always wanted to come here. We stepped inside and passed through security. No one was looking at Nina like they did before which was a good sign.

We stepped inside the actual museum and I was blown away. Real size planes and rockets were in here. Nina could tell that I was excited because all she did was grab my hand and lean into me.

"This place is really amazing Nina!" I said as we looked over the railing and down at the bottom floor.

"I use to come here all the time with Gran. She loves planes and flying. She would just come here to sit down beside a plane and wonder what it went through. Then you had me at 7 years old, running around asking Gran about everything." Nina said. She pulled out her camera and asked one of the workers to take our picture.

I snaked my arm around her stomach and she wrapped hers around me, leaning her head into my shoulder. She took the picture and we thanked her.

After about 45 minutes in the museum, we decided to head over to her Gran's. We walked the way because Nina said it wasn't too far. I started to get nervous. What if she didn't approve of me? I'm not right for a girl like Nina. I'm not American.

"Fabian, what's wrong?" Nina said as we walked onto her Gran's street.

"What?" I said snapping back into reality.

"Are you ok? You seem pretty nervous." Nina said calmly.

"I'm just a little worried…"I started saying until Nina interrupted.

"You have nothing to worry about. Like I said last night, she is going to love you." This made me feel a little bit better. I grabbed her hand and we continued down to her house. It was a newer looking rowhome and it was quite large. We walked up the stairs and Nina had me ring the doorbell.

"Are you ready?" Nina asked me as if we were expecting and surprise.

"Ready for…" Before I could finish, the front door opened and a huge German Shepard came dashing out the door. It went over to Nina first and started jumping up to her. She started to laugh and scratch its head. It turned towards me and growled causing me to back off a little.

"Rosie, stop. This is Fabian." Nina said into her ears. I extended my hand out to her and she slowly sniffed it.

"Crystal! Hi, how are you?" Nina said engulfing her cousin in a big hug. Nina's Gran came out onto the little porch area where we were. They pulled apart and Nina flew into her Gran's arms. She only saw her Gran once when I was carrying her up to the suite the day we went to the White House.

"Gran, I have missed you so much!" Nina said happily to her Gran. Crystal came over next to me while they hugged.

"Hey Fabian! Thank God Nina is safe. I didn't tell Gran because I thought you two would like to explain everything…and because I suck at explaining things. I mean, that is what my mom always told me but it's just th-" Crystal kept blabbing on about it and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Crystal! It is nice seeing you again." I said pulling her into a quick hug. We released and she went back inside the house, blushing. Nina and her Gran pulled away and she came over to give me a quick hug.

"Well, now that we have met everyone, let's step inside." Nina's Gran said. I let them go in before me and I closed the door behind me. Her house was very modern looking. Along the walls were pictures of Nina, Crystal, and other people. Nina was following her Gran off somewhere in the house while I stayed behind a studied the pictures.

"Fabian, what are you doing?" Nina said, coming from around the corner. I jumped a little which made her laugh.

"Oh, I was just looking at these pictures." I said waving my hand in front of the framed pictures. It was silent between us for a while as we looked at the photos. Rosie came up to Nina and she patted her head.

"My parents died when I was 6. So did Crystal's parents and my Grandpa. But of different reasons, though. Mine died in a car accident, Crystal's in a fire, and my Grandpa in a plane crash. That is why Gran is so into planes. She wants to know the real reason why the plane crashed." Nina said looking at the picture of her Gran and Grandpa.

"I'm so sorry Nina." I said pulling her into a side hug.

"Do you want to know who some of these people are?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and she started on the far left of the wall.

"These are my parents. That's my mom Lillian, my dad Andrew, and little me." She finished with a smile.

"The next picture is Crystal's family. That's my Aunt Carla, my Uncle Bob, and Crystal. We are 3 months apart."

Scattered around the wall were pictures of Nina's family and Crystal's. They looked so happy and full of life. It had to of been depressing when they all died. Poor Nina.

"This is my Grandpa and Gran. He loved flying planes and going to air shows. I remember he took me to one when I was 5 and told me everything about them." Nina was on the verge of tears. She didn't cry though. She must have been taught to stay strong.

"Nina dear, I made so tea and I have cookies!" Her Gran called from what I presume is the kitchen. I followed Nina around the corner and there was Gran holding a pitcher of tea and Crystal holding the cookies while munching down on one. Rosie at her side begging for a bite.

"Come; let's sit in the living room." We followed her Gran and Crystal to a very unique room. Old fashion type couches, antique lamps and tables, and…airplanes. Rosie hopped up on the couch next to Nina. I sat down beside her.

"So Fabian, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Crystal asked. Her Gran nodded and gave a smile. I looked over at Nina, who was glowing with happiness.

"Well, my name is Fabian Rutter and I was born in London. I'm 16 years old. My father is Fabian Rutter Sr. and he is the owner of a big business. My mother is Anastasia Rutter and she teaches kids how to play the piano. I have two older siblings Victoria and Daniel and I younger sister named Gabriella. I have been at the Anubis House since I was 13. I enjoy playing guitar and I am very much into science. Nina and I have been good friends since she first arrived. While on our trip here, I asked her-" I was going to tell them that Nina and I were together but Nina spoke out.

"He asked me if I missed staying here. Yeah, he knows how homesick I was and everything." Nina just lied to her Gran about us. I gave her a confused look and she took a sip of her tea.

"Fabian, how did you fight off all those bad guys when they had Nina?" Crystal asked. Nina and I glanced at each other and than at her Gran. She raised an eyebrow to us.

"What is Crystal talking about?" Her Gran asked.

"Uh…well, you see, um…"Nina and I both said.

"Oh, I'll be right back Gran. I wrote down everything and I will have you read what I know and they can fill in the cracks." Crystal said, jumping off of the couch. She hurried over to the stairs, but bumped into my arm where I was stabbed. I cried out and Crystal stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fabian! Are you ok?" Nina said trying to help me.

"Yeah, I think. I could use some ice." I said staring at the bucket of ice next to the tea pitcher.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry. So sorry." Crystal said with a look of fear in her eye.

"It's ok, really." I reassured her. She then continued up the stairs. Nina hand be a glass of ice to set on my arm.

"Nina, tell me everything now." Gran didn't look to happy right now. I knew something bad was going to happen…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, another type of cliffhanger. Story is coming to an end. Probably 7 more chapters at the most. <strong>

**Reviews: 10**

**Check out the poll on my profile! :D**

**Link to Nina's outift is on my profile.**

**If you want to follow me on Twitter, my link is on my profile as well. PM me your name so I know!**

**Well, enough of my babbling, thanks for reading. **

**~Sydney**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hello! Thank you all for reviewing (213 reviews. :D) and still sticking with the story. This chapter mostly deals with telling Gran and everything. Um, I don't really know what else to say. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Still Nothing.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23- UNFORTUNATE FAMILY TIES; SHOPPING…AGAIN<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

"Nina, tell me everything now." Gran said looking at me. Fabian looked down at his feet. I knew I had to explain everything to her and I know she is going to freak out.

"Nina Anna Martin, are you listening to me? Explain everything to me now." Gran was furious. You really don't want to get Gran mad.

"Gran, well I…it's um…hard to explain." I couldn't tell her. She might not let me come back to Anubis. If she doesn't let me go back to Anubis, I…I don't know what I would do. I mean, Fabian is my boyfriend. I don't do to well with long distance relationships.

"Fabian dear, could you please step into the other room. Maybe you can go help Crystal find her note-" Gran was interrupted by Crystal's screaming.

"GRAN! I found it-whoa!" With all of Crystal's excitement, she tripped on her foot and she came down the flight of stairs and landed with a hard _**THUD!**_

"Ow, my ankle!" Crystal rocked back and forth on her butt holding her ankle.

I looked up at Fabian who was standing beside the corner of the archway.

"Fabian could you get her some ice and wrap her ankle?" I asked. He could see how nervous I was and he helped Crystal into the kitchen. I turned to Gran and she placed her hand on my knee.

"Start from the beginning." She said with no emotion.

"When I arrived at Anubis House…"

**FABIAN'S POV**

I helped Crystal into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack and had her hold it on her ankle. I searched around for a first aid kit and found one underneath the cabinets. I placed the box on the counter and rummaged through it to find the gauzes.

"I have never seen Gran this angry. I mean, yeah." Crystal said while I wrapped her ankle.

"I knew this was going to happen." I said quietly to myself but I guess Crystal heard.

"Wow. Sorry Fabian. I know you love Nina because you did risk your life to save her. Gran doesn't know that…yet. She's always been this way since Nina's last boyfriend." Crystal helped finish wrapping her ankle. I looked up at her confusingly.

"Last boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Well her last boyfriend, Kevin Wilson, oh, they were madly in love. This was 2 years ago so what is she…16 going on 17? Well, anyways. They met each other in 8th grade and they were best friends. He made the first move and they loved each other since. But, he took advantage of her and broke her heart. She was so upset and she rarely left the house. Gran doesn't want her heart broken again." Crystal explained and I helped her off of the counter. She grabbed her notebook and headed upstairs. She probably gave up on showing the notes.

I couldn't believe it. Nina never said she had a boyfriend before me. I would never hurt her. I love her too much to see anything bad happen to her.

I slowly walked up to the corner of the entrance way to the living room. I peeked my head slightly into the room to see Nina tearing up. Her Gran was crying into her left hand.

I pulled my head back in but still listened on the conversation.

"Nina, I don't feel safe with you around Fabian." Her Gran came out with.

"Why Gran? Fabian would never hurt me or leave me. He saved me Gran. He loves me and I love him." Nina replied.

"You are my granddaughter Nina and I want what's best for-" Her Gran started but Nina interrupted.

"If you want what's best for me, you will let me be with Fabian!" I could tell Nina was getting more upset each time her Gran disagreed with her.

"Dear I don't like arguing with you. It's just…it's just…"

"What Gran?"

"Your Grandfather died on that plane, remember. Well, the pilot name was Fabian Rutter and it was Fabian's grandfather. How do I know that? I over heard him talking on the phone and he said 'What am I going to tell little Fabe? He loves planes and…oh…'" My heart stopped. My Granddad was a pilot but he never told me about that. He…it had to of been an accident! I could hear Nina faintly say:

"Oh my God…"

I slowly stepped over to the front door and out onto the porch. I could barely stand. Nina is probably going to hate me and not want to be with me anymore. I sat down on the steps when I heard the front door open.

"Nina!"

**AMBER'S POV**

Well, Alfie and I caught a taxi to the mall to buy all of our clothes again. We stepped inside and the smell of the food court attracted Alfie's nose because he seemed to 'float' all the way over to the railing.

"Alfie! We'll get food afterwards now come on!" I said as I grabbed Alfie's wrist.

"Aw, but I'm so hungry!" Alfie whined.

"You just had a bowl of oatmeal 30 minutes ago." Alfie started to pout and beg for something small.

"Fine Alfie-boo, you can buy something. I'll just be in the dress shop." He headed down the escalator and I waltzed into the shop. I stepped up to the lady at the counter and placed my credit card in front of her.

"Um, can I help you?" She said with a little laugh.

"We bought dresses here 4 days ago and they got destroyed in a weird flash flood. I was wondering if I could but everything again with a discount." I need to stand my ground on this.

"A discount? I don't think I could do that…" She answered.

"Well, that's not fair!" I cried.

"I'll make a deal with you. The shoes and bags are half price but the dress and jewelry are full price." She said with a smile.

"Hmm, deal!" I said shaking her hand. I hurried around the store to find everything for the girls. Thank God Nina's dress wasn't destroyed because hers was the most expensive.

"Are you ready to check out?" The lady called from the register.

"Yes I am!" I said with dresses, bags, jewelry, and shoes piled in my hands. I let the stuff collapse on the counter and she checked out everything.

"Alright, your total is $ 2,140." Wow!

"Um, ok." I said handing her my card. After everything was paid for, I left the store and met Alfie with a sandwich in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Here you go Amber, I got you a frappuccino." Alfie handed me my cup and I handed him the bag full of jewelry and bags.

"Thank you Boo. Now, let's go get the guys suits!" I said cheerfully.

**NINA'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. Fabian's Grandpa crashed the plane and killed my Grandpa. It had to have been an accident!

"Gran, was it an accident?" I asked her. She looked up at me and grabbed my hand.

"It was an accident. Your Grandpa didn't survive as you can see, but Fabian's did. He was the only survivor."

"But, why are you mad at Fabian?" I had to ask one more time.

"I don't want things to go bad between you two."

"Nothing will happen Gran! I have to go." I said standing up from the couch. She stood up to and grabbed my hand.

"Can I have a hug dear?" She asked in a sweet voice. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she rubbed around my back in circles.

"I'm sorry this visit wasn't the greatest." She said as we pulled apart.

"I'll see you when summer break comes along." I said heading towards the door. I stopped before I opened the door and moved my head around.

"What is it dear?" Gran asked calling Crystal down.

"Where's Fabian?" I asked as Crystal and Rosie came down the stairs. Rosie came over to me and I scratched her head.

"I saw him step outside." Crystal said while Gran helped her down the last step.

"Thanks Crystal. I see you on summer break." I said pulling her into a hug. I quickly opened the door to see Fabian sitting on the steps resting his head on his hands.

"Nina!" Fabian said as I came up to him. He stood up from the steps and I could see that he has been crying. Gran and Crystal came out to say goodbye to Fabian.

"Bye Fabian!" Crystal yelled waving to Fabian. He nodded and Gran came up to him.

"I'm sorry for everything. I am going to let you date my darling Nina. But, if you hurt her in anyway-" Her Gran was talking to me but of course Crystal interrupted.

"You are going to wish you never met us!" My eyes grew wide and her Gran gave me a quick hug. Nina was already at the gate, waiting for me.

I hurried down the stairs and met Nina at the gate. She had her head down as we left the neighborhood. It was silent for a while but I knew she was dieing to talk about everything.

"Nina, I'm sorry." I said breaking the dead silences.

"What?" Nina spit out.

"For what my Granddad did." I said looking at her.

"Fabian…you heard? You know that was an accident and it wasn't really his fault." Nina was trying to say that everything was fine, but it wasn't.

"Nina-" I started.

"Fabian, everything is fine. Please, I don't want to really talk about it." Nina said with a smile. I gave her a small grin back.

"Sorry. We should head back to the hotel before Trudy thinks something bad happened to us." I said to Nina. She gave out a cute laugh and I pulled her into a hug. She turned in front of me and placed her lips to mine. She slowly wrapped her hands around my neck and I placed mine on her waist.

We didn't pull apart until we needed to breathe. I looked into her beautiful eyes and I grabbed her hand and we continued walking to the hotel.

"I love you Nina." I said as we turned the corner of the hotel.

"I love you too, Fabian…"

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a cliffhanger? Yes or No. :) Only a couple more chapters until the story is complete. :( What did you think?<strong>

**Reviews: 12 (Please Review)**

**~Sydney :D**


	26. Chapter 24

**I just finished typing this at...2:00 AM! An idea sprang to my mind and I had to type the chapter. :) Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews. They made me smile! :D This is one of those 'girlyish' type chapter. I don't really like them so I tried to not manly focus the chapter on it. YOUR WELCOME! *Yawning* I need to go to bed...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis, the hotel, or anything!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24- FABIAN SPILLS; PREPARING FOR THE DINNER<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

"I love you, too Fabian…WHOA!" I tripped over a ball and landed flat on my face. Fabian pulled me back up and placed his hands on my shoulder making sure I was fine.

"Nina? Nina, are you ok?" I looked into his eyes and I started laughing. He began to laugh as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I could see a little girl come up from behind Fabian with a ball in her hand. She kind of looked like me when I was younger. Her cheeks were smothered in tears.

"I…am…so sorry…Miss. I…I…didn't mean…to." She apologized between her tears. I crouched down in front of her and rubbed her head.

"It's ok honey. Accidents happen. I wasn't really watching where I was walking anyways." I stood up and what I presume was her mother came up to us. She looked a lot like my mom. She grabbed her daughter hand and looked up at me and Fabian.

"I am truly sorry. Are you hurt?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Just a small cut that's all." They turned back around and Fabian and I headed back to the hotel.

We turned the corner and entered the hotel. I could smell the dinner cooking in the dining halls. Fabian was already at the elevator while I let my nose wonder.

"Nina!" Fabian called out from the elevator. My eyes flew open and I accidentally ran into the dessert cart. I tried holding the cart steady as I regained my balance.

"I'm terrible sorry. My…eyes were closed." I said to the man. I felt so embarrassed. My cheeks were on fire. He gave out a small chuckle and continued on. I hurried over to the elevator. Fabian was holding the doors open for me. My shirt was covered in cupcake frosting and chocolate.

"That was so embarrassing!" I said wiping some of it off. Fabian was taking some off of my shoulder.

"I've never seen you do that before." Fabian said as the doors slowly opened on our floor. I whipped out my card from my bag and pushed the door open. Amber and Alfie were in the living room with shopping bags all over the place. The door shut behind us quite loudly and both of their heads bolted up.

"Nina! Fabian!" Amber exclaimed. She got up from the floor and over to us. "Why is Nina all covered in chocolate and frosting?" Amber asked backing up a little.

"Hi Amber and I…bumped into the dessert cart. Did you and Alfie have a shopping spree?" I said waving my hand across the bags of clothes. I sat down on the couch next to Mara who looked at me and laughed. I laughed right back.

"Yes and No. We bought everything for the dinner which has been moved to tonight. Alfie and I bought some other things as well." Alfie pulled out an alien mask and threw it over his face. He started making alien noises and running around the suite.

"Tonight? Amber, why are you moving the date?" I asked as Fabian grabbed me a water.

"Well, I just don't want to wait any longer. Besides, tonight is supposed to be beautiful and romantic. Now come on! Dinner starts in 3 ½ hours and we need to all start getting ready!" Jerome came out of the boy's bedroom and when Amber said 'getting ready' he quickly hid back in the room.

Patricia came into the living room and Amber turned sharply around with a huge smile acrossed her face. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bedroom.

"Amber, let me go! What are you doing?" Patricia yelled to Amber.

"It's time to get ready. Mara! Nina! Come on!" Mara reluctantly got off the couch and walked over to the door. Fabian got up from the couch and grabbed my hand. He walked me over to the door where arguing could be heard. He mouthed 'Good luck' to me.

"Thanks." I said. He started walking to the bathroom when 3 hands grabbed his right side and pulled him away. The door slammed shut and all I could do was laugh. I opened the girl's bedroom door and I knew this was going to be crazy.

**FABIAN'S POV**

The guys pulled me into the bedroom and tossed me on the bed. I almost slid off but I grabbed sheets to keep me still. Jerome locked the door while Mick and Alfie grabbed some chairs from out of the supply closet. They sat down in front of me and gave me serious looks.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up on the bed.

"You just got back from Nina's Gran's house, right?" Mick asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, what happened over there?" Alfie and Jerome both said. I looked the other way but Mick turned me back.

"Alright! Well, her Gran is very nice and her cousin Crystal is…different, in a good way. She has a German Shepard named Rosie. The house-"

"Do you really think we care about that?" Jerome blurted out. "Tell us what we want to hear."

"I was getting to that! We were sitting in the living room and I was explaining my family, what I like, and about Nina and I being a couple. Nina didn't let me finish that though. Crystal brought up the document situation and her Gran got mad. Crystal fell down the stairs and I had to help her. She told me that Nina had a boyfriend before me and he broke her heart." I paused for a second to give them time to think about what I said so far.

"She had a boyfriend before you? Wow, thought you were her first." Alfie wondered aloud.

"Anyways, her Gran wasn't really too fond of me because of what my Granddad did to hers. Mine was a pilot and Nina's Grandpa was on board and the plane crashed. Nina's died but mine was the only survivor. Her Gran just wants to watch out for her. In the end though, she granted me permission to date Nina promising to love and protect her." I finished with a smile and the guys sat there in total shock.

"Wow Fabian, that is really…"

"Really weird!" Alfie said finishing Mick's sentence. We sat there in complete silence only hearing Patricia's cries for help.

"Well, we better get ready." I said breaking the dead silence. Jerome left the room to get the suits and I grabbed mine from the closet heading over into the bathroom. I put on my suit which looks amazing. I found the price tag hanging out from the sleeve. I turned it around to see how much it was and was blown away.

"$2,000!" I stuffed the price tag back in the sleeve and finished getting ready for a night I hope Nina will remember forever.

**NINA'S POV**

Straightners, curlers, blow driers, combs, brushes, jewelry, makeup, and an arguing Patricia equals dinner night preparation. Amber was humming a light tune while doing Patricia's hair while Mara and I were waiting for our nails to dry. Amber really wants to make this night special for us. I give her props. I would've never been able to do all of this.

"So Nina, how was visiting your Gran's?" Mara asked grabbing the curlers and rolling them in her hair.

"Well, I never really expected what happened?" I said kind of softly. Amber quickly put down the straightner and turned towards me.

"What? Tell me everything." Patricia rolled her eyes and I shook my head.

"Later Amber, ok? We have a lot to do and I don't want to stress things out even more." Amber whined and went back to doing Patricia's hair. I sat up from my bed and opened the bedroom door to wet my hair down. I went over to the bathroom and knocked to see if anyone was using it.

"Um…someone's using it." Fabian answered. I gave out a silent laugh and went over to the kitchen sink to do it.

"NINA! GET BACK IN HERE!" I heard Amber yell.

I ran back over to the bedroom to have her do my hair. She finished all of my doing my hair in less than 20 minutes.

"Wow, Amber. My hair looks beautiful." My face was glowing with happiness. Amber tilted her head and gave a satisfied smile. She whipped out her personal makeup bag and applied it on my face.

"Finished!" She exclaimed. Mara was just putting her earrings in when she cheered.

"Nina, you look adorable!" Mara said. Patricia nodded and handed me my dress. It was in a black bag so it was a surprise.

"Go in the closet and change." Patricia ordered me. She handed the bag to me with a grin and I pulled out a beautiful purple dress. I slipped it on along with the heels and I could feel the excitement rushing through my body. I opened the closet door to see they already changed into theirs. When they saw me, Amber was squealing for joy.

"I did such a fabulous job!" Amber cheered.

"You guys look great. This is going to be fun." I said to everyone. Trudy opened our door but quickly shut herself in so the boys wouldn't sneak a peak.

"Oh sweeties, you look so beautiful and grown up. Amber, I was wondering if I could borrow your curler. Just for a quick sec?" Amber pulled Trudy's wrist and had her sit down. She was going to beautify Trudy for tonight. To bad Uncle Ade (as he likes everyone to call him by) isn't here to be Trudy's date.

"Alright Trudy, you are finished." Amber said.

"Oh, Amber, you out did yourself on me. The boys are waiting in the living room for you." Trudy said while opening the door.

Amber had us get in a line so we could all come out together. The door opened and Amber stepped out first followed by Mara, Patricia, and then me. The boy's faces were priceless.

**FABIAN'S POV**

Nina came out of the bedroom and I swear she looked like an angle sent from above. **(A/N: Bit cheesy don't you think? Well, I like it! Go back to reading!) **Amber skipped over to Alfie's side and they were both smiling like they had just won the lottery. Mara gladly went over to Mick's side and held his hand. Patricia reluctantly went over to Jerome who gave her a sold grin.

My Nina came over to my side and my jaw was literally on the ground. She was blushing even harder tonight and I could feel my own cheeks burning up.

"You look amazing Nina." I said spinning her around.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said with a smile. All the guys were doing the same thing except for Jerome and Patricia. They just stood there waiting to go downstairs.

"Oh you all look wonderful." Trudy said snapping a picture. "Now come on…our dinner date awaits us." Alfie escorted Amber over to the door and headed to the elevator. Mick grabbed Mara's hand and they slowly headed over to the door. Jerome and Patricia, well, just walked which is fine…I guess.

"Are you ready Fabian?" Nina asked. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she stuck her arm through mine and we walked to the elevator gleaming. The night is going smoothly like a planned it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY THE DINNER! Well, not yet. They're ready though. What does little Fabian have in mind for Nina? Hmm? Nabian8735...you can't guess since you already know! :) <strong>

**Reivews: 15 (Oh yeah...I hiked it up a bit! :D )**

**I already have the girls outfits on my profile and I have almost 300 views for Nina's. (WHOA!) I am going to put up the guys right now. Might do Trudy's later if I feel like it. :/**

**Am I forgetting anything...**

**~Sydney**


	27. Chapter 25

**I'm back! Little upset that I didn't reach my goal for 15 more reviews but 7 reviews make me happy! :D This is the chapter that I have been most excited about. I love it. I don't know how many more chapters there will be in this story. Maybe four or five. Don't know.**

**I made Trudy's dinner dress and the link to that is on my profile. If you want to check it out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HoA, the Hotel, the Restaurant, or... (I'll finish at the end of the chapter)**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Heather M. She doesn't have a FF account but she is still reading it. I tried getting her to make an account but she doesn't want to. Hi Heather! :D**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25- FINE DINING &amp; FABIAN'S SURPRISE<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I could feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Everyone was waiting inside the elevator for us to arrive. Trudy pressed the down arrow and we went down in silence. Well, except for Amber, she was squealing.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" She kept saying over and over again.

"Yes Amber, we get it. Tonight we are actually going to dinner." Jerome said to her. She gave him a cold look and returned a small grin.

"Does anyone else feel cramped?" Mick said from out the blue. We all looked at him with confused looks.

We arrived on the ground floor and we walked towards the line for dinner. A hostess came over to us after waiting 20 minutes in line. He had a gigantic smile on his face.

"Hello, hello, hello. My name is Charles. Are you all here for the 7:30 dinner?" He asked in a peppy tone. We all nodded in agreement. Jerome and Alfie were trying hard to keep back their laughter.

"Alright, you will be dining in the…Oooh, the Willard Room. Very fancy. Follow me." We followed our hostess into an elegant dinning room. Huge green marble columns supported the ceiling. Polished wood walls, red carpeting, chandeliers, beautifully decorated tables, and music playing filled the room. I felt like I was in a dream.

"Wow!" Jerome and Alfie both said. Amber's eyes were twice their normal size. Mick and Mara gazed in wonder. I looked up at Fabian who was smiling.

"This is amazing!" Amber cheered. The hostess showed us to our table. It had eight chairs so Trudy had to pull up another one for Alfie. We all sat down and were handed our menus.

"Wow! Everything sounds and looks delicious." Mick said from behind his menu. There were so many options for us to choose.

"Mick, try not to order one of everything. Give the chefs a break tonight." Patricia called from across the table. Our table erupted in laughter.

"Ha ha Patricia, very funny." Mick said sarcastically. Everyone was going off into small conversations. I looked over at Fabian who was having a hard time figuring out what to get.

"Decided on what you want, Fabian?" I asked placing my menu on the table. He looked up from his menu.

"Might just get the pasta or maybe I'll get the salmon. I haven't really decided yet." I giggled at his response. Amber was smiling at us and I closed my eyes, smiling.

"All this food looks too fancy!" Alfie said crossing his arms acrossed his chest after placing his menu on the table.

"Well, we are in a fancy restaurant, Alfie." Mara said to him. He went back to looking at his menu.

Our waitress came over from behind Fabian, placing glasses of soda and water beside us. She pulled out her notepad and took our orders. Within 20 minutes, our food arrived.

"Come to Daddy!" Alfie said taking the plate from the waitress's hands.

"Now Jerome and Alfie, no food fights!" Mara, Amber, and Trudy said at the same time.

"We know." Jerome said. Alfie sat up straight and tried acting very mature and not acting well, like Alfie.

"Hey Alfie, could you pass the pepper?" Amber asked. He didn't respond to her.

"Alfie…Earth to Alfie?" Amber was waving her hand in front of his face.

"This Alfie you speak of is not here right now. The name is Lewis…Alfred Lewis." Jerome started cracking up. Amber looked pretty annoyed.

"Alfie!" She said pushing his shoulder. He snapped out of his trance and handed her the pepper giggling.

My food hit my tongue and my taste buds exploded. Everyone shared the same reaction when they were eating.

"So Nina, how was your Gran's?" Amber asked taking a sip of her water. I placed my fork down and wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"Well, it was ok. It had its ups and downs. She found out about the document and the mystery." Trudy looked over at me confused.

"Dear, what mystery and document?" We all went back to our meals silently. I forgot Trudy didn't know about the mystery and the whole reason why I was gone along with our freak disappearances and illnesses.

"Um…Trudy, well…I'll tell you when we get back to our suite." Giving her a calm smile, she went back to her meal. Mick, of course was the first to finish, then Alfie. They placed their plates on a cart and went over to the dessert cart.

25 minutes into our dinner, Fabian wiped his mouth and stood up from the table. I placed my fork down and looked up at him.

"Fabes, where are you going?" I whispered grabbing his hand, too.

"Fabian, where are you going?" Patricia and everyone asked quickly after me.

"I'll be back. I just have to use the restroom." He let my hand slide out of his and down to my side. He hurried out of the dinning room and I went back to my meal.

"Where did Mick and Alfie go?" Amber said looking around.

"They went over to the dessert cart." Patricia said stuffing more of her meal into her mouth.

**~15 minutes later…**

Fabian's been gone for a while. I know he said he was going to the bathroom but I wouldn't think it would take him that long. Everyone already finished their meal and then there was Fabian's plate full of pasta. I started playing with my fork wondering where he was. The musicians started playing songs that made everyone want to dance. Alfie took Amber's hand and he whisked her off to the dancing area.

Mick took Mara's hand and escorted her over to the dance floor. Jerome even asked Patricia to dance with him. She said no to dance with him, but went over to dance with everyone else. Trudy and I were the only ones at the table.

"Should I go see where Fabian is?" I asked Trudy.

"Oh sweetie, he'll be back soon." I shrugged at what she said. She then patted my hand

"You could though explain to me about this mystery and the document while we wait for Fabian." I turned to look at Trudy and gave her a smile.

"I guess I could."

**FABIAN'S POV**

I placed everything in my bag that I need for my special surprise for Nina. I grabbed my case I hurried out of the suite and over to the elevator. I shared a ride with a little girl. She looked up at me and when I looked down at her, she turned away blushing.

"What's your name?" She turned over to me and faintly said:

"Anna. Why do you have that big case in your hand? And what's in the bag" I gripped the handle in my hand and smiled at her. For being a shy little girl, she sure did want to know about everything.

"It's a surprise for this girl I like." The doors open and the little girl skipped out and over to a woman. I ran to the entrance and hurried over to the small park beside the hotel. I placed everything in its place when I noticed something was missing.

"Oh my God." I said searching the case and bag. I hurried into the hotel and up to the room. I ran into the bedroom and ransacked my closet and suitcases.

"Where could it be?" I sat down on the bed and brought my hand to my forehead. I looked over on the dresser and there it was. I swiped it off the dresser and raced over to the elevator. I reached the ground floor and I snuck a glance into the dinning room. Nina was with Trudy at the table while everyone else was dancing. She looks worried.

I turned around and headed towards the front door and over to the where my stuff was. I ran into a man on my way to get Nina who looked a lot like Victor.

"Vermin child…" He said entering the hotel.

"Victor." I said quietly. I watched him walk over to the elevator. I stood there as the doors closed on Victor. He looked upset. I shook my head and walked back into the dinning room. The lights were dimmed and only the dance floor had the most light. I walked up behind Nina and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Fabian! I was worried about you." She had a look of relief upon her face.

"Eh, Nina, I have something to show you." I stuck my hand out to her and she looked at me like I was speaking another language.

"What? Um…" I grabbed her hand and she slowly rose from her chair. Trudy placed her hand over her mouth and giggled.

She walked beside me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to her and placed my hands over her eyes.

"Alright Fabian, what are you doing?" She said laughing.

"It's a surprise." I had her walk in front of me as I covered her eyes. Her arms were stretched out in front of her trying not to run into anything. We stepped outside and walked along the sidewalk.

"Are we close?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Very close." I said full of excitement. My heart was pumping a million times faster than usual.

"Alright Nina, we're here." I removed my hands and she looked around in amazement. We were standing beside a tree which had lights in it that I put up myself. My guitar was leaning up against the tree with a dozen roses up against it.

"Fabian, what is all this?" She turned to look at me and all I could do was smile.

"I wanted to do something special for you. This vacation has been hectic and crazy. I thought you deserved this." I went over to my guitar and threw the strap over my shoulder. I handed her the roses and her eyes lit up. She sniffed them and gently laid them in her arms.

I started strumming and Nina sat down on the fold up stool I had placed for her.

_**It's the things you do for me**_

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

_**It's everything you are**_

_**You're my shining star**_

_**No matter where you are**_

"Fabian, this is the song from our…prom." Nina said softly.

_**And now you're in my life**_

_**I feel the strength inside**_

_**No mountain seems so high**_

_**No river seems too wide**_

_**Now you're by my side**_

_**You're the best thing in my life**_

_**You're the best thing in my day**_

_**You're that one thing in my life**_

_**You make everything ok**_

_**You give me my perfect day **_

Nina had a tear rolling down her cheek. I smiled at her and continued on.

_**People search their whole life through**_

_**And never find someone like you**_

_**The day you walk right through my door**_

_**I find what I was looking for**_

_**Now I'm not searching anymore**_

_**As long as I can wake up everyday**_

_**And know that you're the first thing that I see**_

_**There's no place here on Earth I'd rather be**_

_**I can hold you in my arms**_

_**And sleep**_

_**You're the best thing in my life**_

_**The best thing in my day**_

_**You're that one thing in my life**_

_**You make everything alright**_

_**You give me my perfect day**_

_**You're that one thing in my life**_

_**You make everything ok**_

_**You give me my perfect day**_

I finished singing and placed the guitar back beside the tree. I turned to Nina and she was already off the stool. I started walking towards her but she jumped on me and I caught her. She was crying into my shoulder. I placed her on the ground and she wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"Fabian that was beautiful." She placed her soft lips on mine and I kissed her passionately. We pulled apart and she gave me a lighter hug.

"I have something else for you." I went over to my guitar case and pulled out a box. I went back to Nina and handed it to her. She slowly lifted the lid and her eyes grew big.

"Fabian this is…gorgeous." She pulled the heart locket out of the box.

"Open it." She slowly opened the locket to reveal a picture of us and an _F+N _inscribed on the back. She was trying to hook it up in the back but was having some trouble because she was trembling.

"Here, let me help." She moved her hair to the side and I clipped the necklace together.

"I love you Nina." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you Fabian, with all my heart." We leaned in for a kiss when we heard ruffling from the bushes…

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER (c): or 'My Perfect Day' By: Mark Johns. <strong>

**What is Victor doing here? Who's in the bushes? I don't know!**

**10 Reviews please.**

**Check out Trudy's dress! I really like it.**

**Boy, I'm very talkative today. BYE!**

**~Sydney**


	28. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier. Fanfiction was 'spazzing out' on me and I didn't really have an idea. I'm not too impressed with this chapter but my brain wasn't working with me today. Thank you for all the reviews. They are awesome! :D Thanks to those who checked out my outfits on Polyvore. So, anyways...here's Chapter 26.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know, at Chapter 26, I don't really think I would own anything. **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26- THE END TO A NIGHT I SHALL NEVER FORGET<strong>

**FABIAN'S POV**

"_I love you Fabian, with all my heart." We leaned in for a kiss when we heard ruffling from the bushes…_

We pulled back and turned our heads towards a round bush. I had my arms wrapped around Nina with hers around my waist. Together, we slowly walked towards it. I reached my hand forward and moved the branches apart. I separated the branches and a little girl fell to the ground. She got up and she wiped the dirt and grass off of her skirt.

"I'm so sorry. I…um…" It was the little girl from the elevator. Nina pulled away from me and went to look around the bush.

I bent down to the little girl's height. She was looking down at her feet gripping her hands together. She looked up at me and that was when it hit me. She was the girl from the elevator and the little girl with the ball that tripped Nina.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her calmly. Nina came back over carrying back a necklace.

"I, um…well…I wanted to know what you were going to do for your girlfriend." She confessed. I looked up at Nina whose mouth was open agape. A smile was growing on her face.

"Well, did you see it?" I asked awkwardly.

"I heard it. You have a very nice voice." She said. Nina handed the locket back to the girl. She held it in her hand and looked back up at us.

"Where's your mother?" Nina asked behind me. She pointed over to the hotel. I stood back up and went beside Nina. The little girl looked at both of us and smiled. After that, she ran away.

"That was weird." Nina said watching the little girl run away.

"It was. But anyways, I never did get that kiss." I said staring into her beautiful eyes. She giggled a little and placed her lips up against mine. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around to her back.

We pulled away and she started laughing. I grabbed my guitar and placed it in its case. I left the stool there since I was going to get it tomorrow. Nina grabbed the roses and we walked back together hand and hand.

**AMBER'S POV**

"Alfie, please stop spinning me! I feel like I'm going to be sick." I said as he spun me around 15 times in a row. He stopped and I wobbled all the way over to the table. Alfie followed me and helped me into a seat. Trudy was chuckling at us.

"You two seemed to have a lot of fun out there." Trudy said. Alfie couldn't stop smiling while I was rubbing my ankle. The heels I'm wearing hurt my feet, but they are so cute!

Mara and Mick came back over to the table from dancing. Patricia and Jerome came back over as well. Nina and Fabian were missing from the table.

"Trudy, where are Nina and Fabian?" I asked her.

"Oh, those two lovebirds. Fabian had a surprise for her and they left. They've been gone for quite a while but I'm sure they are fine." Trudy finished with a smile. I wonder what Fabian did for Nina.

"When are we going to head back up to the suite Trudy?" Mick asked taking a sip of his water. Mara seemed pretty tired.

"Once Nina and Fabian come back." Trudy excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom I suppose. We all started talking about Nina and Fabian.

"He finally had guts to do something special for her." Jerome said with a grin.

"Well, I did hear him singing in the bathroom right before we left for the dinner." Alfie added. That's when it hit me.

"Fabian singing? Ha! How very funny." Patricia threw in. I gave her a death glare and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know what Fabian did for Nina! He-" I was cut off by Trudy saying that she bumped into Nina and Fabian and that they are coming soon.

They both walked in hand and hand with big smiles attached to their faces. Nina was holding roses and Fabian had a case in his hands. They both sat down and we all looked at them with big eyes and wide grins.

"Hi, guys." Nina said with a happy tone of voice.

"Where were you two?" Patricia asked them. They both looked at each other and a red tint grew on there faces.

"We'll tell you when we get back up to the suite." Fabian and Nina said at the same time. We all stood up from our seats and left the room. Nina and Fabian walked behind us, holding hands. They are so cute together.

We got to the suite and Trudy opened the door to reveal a total mess. The furniture was thrown around the room, vases broken, tables smashed, it was horrible.

"What happened here?" Trudy exclaimed. I ran over to the girl's bedroom to see nothing but a mess. All my makeup and clothes were tossed on the ground. Nina came running in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it.

She brought her hands up to her neck and her eyes grew large.

"Nina, what is it?" I asked picking up my makeup bag.

"My locket." She said faintly. She flew over to her draw and searched vigorously in the drawer. She stopped searching and placed her hand on her forehead breathing in a heavy breath.

"Nina!" I said hurrying over to her. I looked in the drawer were she usually kept it and it was gone.

"Looking for this vermin?" Victor said stepping into the bedroom. Nina and I spun on our heels and gasped. Victor had Nina's locket dangling from his hands. He slammed the door behind him and came up to us.

"What do you want with my locket Victor?" Nina asked standing in front of me.

"You killed my brother and I'm not going to let you get away with that. Amber, LEAVE!" Victor yelled at me and I jumped a little. I ran out of the bedroom sobbing. Everyone was crowding around the door. Fabian looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Who's in there?" He asked pulling my arm. Mara was trying to calm me down along with Patricia.

"She…her locket…Victor!" I chocked out.

**NINA'S POV**

Victor was coming closer to me with my locket. I kept backing up trying to get away from him, but he threw me on the ground. I sat up and Victor stomped on my hand. I gave out a cry and he threw the locket at me.

"Take me to where the document was now!" He screamed in my face. I grabbed my locket and stood up. I looked him right in the eye and turned quickly around to the door. I threw it open to see Fabian over with Amber. He saw me and ran to me but Victor shut the door on us. All I heard was a loud _**"WHAM!"**_ up against the door.

"Victor, I can't take you to where the document was." I said forceful.

"Why not?" He asked pulling my arm.

"Victor, the document is gone." I shouted at him. I could see his jaw tighten. He was going to do something to me, I knew. He went to open to the window when the door opened. It was Trudy. A police officer was right behind. I could see Fabian on the holding his head.

"Victor, I'm not going to have this anymore. You need to leave the children alone." Trudy said pulling me away from him. The police officer handcuffed Victor and took him away. He looked at me one last time before they took him out of the suite. I bent down to Fabian and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked him guiding him to the couch. Trudy went over to shut the door and grab Fabian an ice-pack.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did Victor want, though?" He asked taking the ice-pack from Trudy's hands.

"He wanted me to take him to where the document was. I told him it wasn't there anymore and he was going to hurt me. He ransacked the suite for the locket so he could use it against me." I explained to Fabian.

"Well, I don't think we are going to be seeing Victor again. Hooray!" Jerome cheered. Patricia slapped him in the arm and he stared her down.

"Alright dearies, it's time for bed." Trudy said coming out of her bedroom in her PJs. We all divided into our bedrooms and changed into our pajamas. I stepped out of the bedroom once I was done to meet Fabian again. He stepped out of the bathroom with his head wrapped. He came over to me and we sat down on the couch.

"Trudy wrapped your head?" I asked. He shook his head no and chuckled a bit.

"No, I did it myself. Not really the best." We both started to laugh.

"Tonight felt like a fairytale to me, Fabian. No one has ever done that to me before." I said grabbing his hand. He placed his other on top of mine and smiled.

"I really wanted to do something special for you. I love you Nina." Fabian stood up from the couch and I came up with him.

"I love you, too Fabian." He leaned in towards my face and gave me a goodnight kiss.

"Night Nina." He said walking backwards to the boy's room.

"Night Fabian." I headed into the girl's bedroom and the only one up was Amber. She was sitting Indian-Style on our bed with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Tell me everything!" Amber said in a whisper. Chuckling to myself, I hurried over to the bed and got comfortable. Amber got under the covers as well.

"Fabian led me to this park and he had set up a beautiful seen. Well, it was cute. He gave me a dozen roses and had me sit on a stool. He pulled out his guitar-"

"I knew it!" Amber squealed interrupting me.

"Right, he played me the song we danced to at prom and he gave me this locket." I unlatched the locket from around my neck and Amber cupped her hands together. I dropped it in and she gazed at it. She opened it up and saw the picture off us and the initials on the back.

"Nina, this is gorgeous. Fabian really went all out for this. He really cares about you." Amber said giving the locket back to me. I placed it in the drawers with my other locket and shut the light off.

"I care about him too, Amber. Goodnight." I said pulling the sheets over me. Amber placed her sleeping mask over her eyes.

'It was another crazy evening with the gang. Nothing seems to go as normal. But, it is the end to a night that I shall never forget.' I said to myself very quietly before falling into a deep sleep.

"You have done well, Nina…"

* * *

><p><strong>Who's voice is that? O.O Will Nina be able to hear it or will it just be a random voice in the air? Will Victor return to Anubis House? Will Fabian's head get better? Better read the next chapter to find out.<strong>

**So, what did you think? Tell me please. It was pretty short and all but I promise, the next chapter will be a lot better. :)**

**Reviews: 15 (You guys, I'm halfway to 300! WOW!)**

**~Sydney**

**HI HEATHER! *hehehehe* **


	29. Chapter 27

**Well, the reason I updating so soon is because my dear friend Heather really wanted another chapter and...here it is. I'm just going to keep asking for 10 reviews because I think 15 is pushing it. :)**

**Fabinalove33: Victor didn't die because he isn't his brother's partner. The President can share the power with a sibiling or however I put it. Victor is sharing it with his brother. I hoped I un-confused you. :)**

**Thank you everyone fo reviewing. Means so much to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27- THE VOICE AND THE NOTES<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

"_You have done well Nina. Your father and I are very proud of you. So is Sarah….But watch out for yourself. He's still out there. They're both still out there!"_

I let out a small scream. It was my mother. She hasn't spoken to me since a year after their death. I laid my head back down on my pillow and tried to fall asleep again. My eyelids grew heavy and I went off to meet Fabian in my dreams.

I woke up the next morning to see only Patricia still fast asleep. I sat up in my bed remembering what happened last night. Giving out a quiet laugh, I opened my drawer where my two lockets were and placed them both around my neck. Slipping my robe on, I stepped out of the bedroom to be hit with the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit.

Everyone was sitting at the table except for Alfie and Patricia. I took a seat at the end of the table next to Fabian. We were sitting like we would back at Anubis House.

"Morning Nina." Fabian said to me. I gave him and smile and took my seat.

"How's your head Fabian?" I asked touching his bandage. He winced back as a reaction. I pulled my hand back as fast as I could. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"It still hurts. I ran straight for you full force, not know Victor was going to slam the door right as I got to you." I replied in a small grin and Trudy handed me a plate to fill. I grabbed a couple of pancakes and blueberries.

"Wow, everything tastes delicious Trudy." I said after taking a bite of my breakfast.

"We really missed your cooking." Mick said while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Mick, don't talk with a mouth full. That's disgusting and you're probably going to choke on it." Mara said to Mick. He swallowed it and smiled at her. She shook her head and went back to her meal.

We heard a door shut from behind us and it was Alfie. He looked really tired but once he caught a whiff of Trudy's cooking, his eyes bugged out and he raced over to a seat. He grabbed a plate a piled it on with food. Patricia came in a little afterwards.

"Did everyone sleep alright?" Trudy asked while washing the pans. We all nodded and went back to eating.

"What's going to happen to Victor, Trudy?" Fabian asked taking his plate up to the sink. Trudy looked up at him and then over to us. She seemed a little upset and surprised.

"Something happened last night. The put Victor in a cell last night and when morning came around, he was gone. No one knows where he is now. I found a note though on the counter this morning written in his hand writing." Trudy searched on the counters for the note. Once she found it, she handed the note to Fabian. He came back to the table and read the note to himself.

"Well, are you going to read it to us?" Jerome asked. Fabian looked up at him and cleared his throat.

_Trudy R. and Anubis Residents_

_I will not be returning to Anubis House, but that does not mean I will not be around. Trudy shall take over as Keeper of the House. The Cellar and Attic are still off limits and I will know when someone sneaks up there._

_I will be back for you Ms. Martin and everyone else. That document shall be read once again and my brother and I shall have total control over the world._

_Victor_

After Fabian finished the note, we all sat there quietly. I was scared out of my mind. The document is destroyed. They can't have total control of the world. Unless there's another document hidden somewhere and Victor is on the search for it.

"Wait, Victor said my brother and I. Isn't the President dead?" Fabian asked handing the letter to me. Everyone else turned their attention to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I just shook my head.

"Well, this is just great." Alfie yelled breaking the awkward silence

"What?" We all asked at the same time.

"We're out of syrup." Alfie was shaking the syrup container in the air. I rolled my eyes and went back to my meal. Jerome and Patricia started to laugh. Amber didn't seem to notice.

"What are we going to do?" Fabian whispered.

"We play it cool. If we see them for some odd reason, we pretend like we don't see them." I stood up from my seat and carried my dish to the sink to clean it off.

"What's planned for today Trudy?" Mara asked taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well, you guys can go to any of the museums, but watch out for Victor or anyone suspicious. Keep your phones with you at all time and call me or anyone if you need us." Trudy said holding her hands. Mick and Mara cleaned their plates and vanished into their bedrooms.

"Just the museums Trudy?" Amber asked standing up.

"Yes Amber, just the museums sweetie. Oh, Fabian dear." Trudy called Fabian from the kitchen. He went over to Trudy at the table.

"Yeah Trudy?" He asked. I was still in the kitchen scrubbing my dish which didn't want to come clean.

"Do you still have the Capitol Tickets?" My head shot up from the sink and Fabian closed his eyes trying to remember where they were.

"I think they are still in my pocket in my pants." He hurried off to the boy's room and knocked on the door. He stood outside the door waiting for Mick to finish. Once he stepped out of the room, Fabian walked in and shut the door behind him. He came out a moment later with nothing in his hands.

"Sorry Trudy, I think I left them down in one of the rooms underneath the Capitol."

"Oh, that's alright sweetie." Trudy went into her bedroom and I came over to Fabian. He looked up at me and asked me where we should go.

"Why don't we go to the American History Museum? I heard Mara and Mick were going there. Amber and Alfie are thinking about it too." I said taking a seat on the sofa. He sat down beside me and placed his arm around me.

"That's fine. I think it might be safer if we all go in a group to the museums." I nodded in agreement. We sat on the couch for a while and when I saw Mara come out of the girl's room, I got up to go change. Amber knocked on the door while I was going through my suitcase looking for something. She came in and crouched down next to me.

"Hello Amber." I said awkwardly.

"What museum are you going to?" She asked as I stood up with my clothes.

"American History." I replied. She jumped a little and cheered.

"We're all going there! This is going to be fun!" I hurried out of the bedroom and over to the bathroom to get ready. Amber can sometime be a little to peppy for my liking but I still love her.

**~1 HOUR LATER~**

Everyone finished getting ready and we all gathered in the living room. Trudy came out and made sure we had everything. She decided to stay at the suite because she wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen to our stuff. We filed out the door and went straight to the lobby.

We decided to walk to the museums since it was a nice day outside. Mara was snapping pictures of everything like there was no tomorrow. Amber and Alfie were pointing at everything they thought was nice looking.

"How much farther is there to go?" Patricia asked from behind Fabian. We stopped at the curb to wait for traffic to pass by.

"Not that much farther. Just down this street and we are at the National Mall." I explained to Patricia. Amber heard me say mall and turned her face towards mine.

"Did you say mall?" She eagerly asked.

"Amber, it isn't a shopping mall." We crossed the street and continued on to the museum. Amber pouted a little but she saw something pretty at a stand and went over to look at it. Alfie followed her. A few seconds later, Amber had a small bag in her hand.

We made it to the museum. We stepped inside and went through the security check. We entered the museum part and I could hear 'wows' and 'look at this place' from everyone.

"Alright, we can split up and see anything we want." I started explaining when Fabian decided to continue.

"Will meet up back here at…2'oclock to head somewhere for food." We all nodded and walked away from everyone. Fabian and I decided to check out the 2nd level. We were walking up the stairs when he noticed I looked a little upset.

"Nina, are you ok?" He asked as we finished walking up the stairs.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Well, not really. Fabian, my mother talked to me last night right as I was going to sleep. She told me that she, my dad, and Sarah are proud of me but she said that they're still out there and that I need to watch out for myself." Fabian grabbed my head a little tightly and looked at me.

"Nina, everything will be alright. I will make sure nothing happens to you, again. You are never leaving my site when we are out in public." I gave him a smile and pecked his lips. We headed off into the President Section.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

Slimeball and I decided to hit the Civil War exhibit. We both didn't really know much about it, but we just decided to walk through it and see the stuff they had on display. We both seemed pretty bored and decided to find Amber ad Alfie and group with them.

"Amber, can we group with you and Alfie. We are both bored and Jerome just wants to talk to Alfie." Amber nodded and Alfie and Jerome started talking about what kind of pranks they could pull while we were here.

We passed Mara and Mick while we headed to the First Ladies Exhibit. They were looking at old stuff that seemed like it was from the 1940's. We stepped inside the show room and it was full of gowns and jewelry.

"Oh, I regret joining you and Alfie." I said aloud. Amber was already off gazing at a gown worn by Jacqueline Kennedy I guess. I turned my head to see Jerome and Alfie starring at a picture. I overheard Jerome say, 'This is really boring.'

I sat down on a bench and waited for Amber to finish taking pictures and pretending to wear that gown.

**FABIAN'S POV**

Nina and I hit every exhibit and were back at the meeting spot at 10 'til 2. Amber, Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie walked down the stairs and stood next to us. Amber was telling Nina about everything and how much she liked it. I looked at my watch again and it hit 2.

We stood there for a while waiting for Mick and Mara. We heard someone repeatedly saying 'GUYS, GUYS, GUYS…' We all turned around to see Mick and Mara running to us. The color was drained off of their faces.

"What happened?" I asked Mick once he caught his breath.

"Someone handed us a note and we looked up to see who it was and it was the President. Victor came up behind him and we ran for our lives." Mick said.

"We didn't have a chance to read the note yet, though." Mara said handing me the note. Why is everyone giving me notes to read?

"What does it say, Fabian?" Nina asked leaning into me trying to see what the note said.

"Why can't anything just go normally?" Jerome asked aloud. Alfie pointed at him nodding in agreement. I looked over at them and then back at the note.

_We found the document Ms. Martin. We'll be waiting for you…_

"Oh my God!" Nina looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Another document? This vacation sucks! I want to leave right now." Amber exclaimed heading for the exit. We all followed her and left quickly. I looked back down at the note again and I noticed I missed something. I looked back up and didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I wonder what it says? I wanted to throw Patricia's PoV in there since I never really do hers. So, did you like it? I know it is better than the last chapter. <strong>

**Do you want me to do the girls outfits for this chapter? **

**Reviews: 10 ( I want to hit 300 so badly!)**

**~Sydney**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hello Everyone! Terribly sorry about not updating in a while. I just honestly didn't have an idea which I hate to say. I really hope you like this chapter though because I actually think it is pretty good. I made the girl's outfits for the last chapter and part of this one. The links are on my profile. My friend Heather got a FF account! YAY! Her name is anubisforever51138. Other news about me: I'm officially getting my eye tooth yanked out of my mouth on Friday. -_-**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ZIP! NA-DA! DON'T YOU GET IT? :D**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28- THE BOTTOM HALF; LOSING<strong>

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Nina." I said through my teeth. I stood at the top of the steps looking at her. She stopped and turned to me. She hurried up the steps and stood beside me.

"Fabian, what is it?" She asked in a whisper. Everyone was already far away from the museum as they could get. I placed the note in her hand and she raised an eyebrow.

"Fabian, you already re-"

"Read the bottom;" I said cutting her off. "Aloud." She glanced at me with both her brows raised and a nervous glare. I watched as her eyes searched for what to say. I pointed and she began:

"_You better come Nina or you and your little boyfriend will die of a very painful, very tragic death. There is no where to hide, Miss Martin. Meet us in the back of the Capitol Building at 8:30 sharp. If you do not come, you better wish you had."_

The note slipped from her grip and fell to the ground. She turned to me and her eyes were brimmed with tears. I pulled her into a hug and she softly cried. We stood like this for a minute until Nina pulled away. She wiped her cheeks and bent down to get the note from off the ground.

"We have to get out of D.C. right now." Nina said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the steps. She was walking faster now trying to catch up to everyone else.

"Nina-slow down." I cried. She ignored me completely. I tried pulling her back but she wouldn't turn. I stopped dead in my tracks and gave one last tug. She came back to me and tears were making there way down her face. She sat down on the grass and I came down beside her.

"Fabian, they're dragging you in, too. If something happens to you…I…I…Fabian…" Nina was stuttering worse than me. She laid her head on my shoulder but I made it so she was staring me right in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. We are going to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm going to contact Trudy right now. Nina, you aren't going to meet the President and Victor tonight." She had her mouth open to interject something but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Nina, please." I removed my hand from her mouth and she closed her eyes. I stood up and extended my hand to her. I pulled her up from the ground and we started walking. A loud scream came from behind us and we both swung our heads around. Everyone was running out of the museum because The President and Victor were behind them. I looked back at Nina and we made a run for it.

We caught finally caught up to everyone. They were all sitting at a picnic table all very quiet. When Amber saw us, she jumped from the table and pulled us into a 'bear hug.'

"We all thought The President and Victor caught you!" Amber screamed into our ears. She released us from her grip and she sat back down.

"Guys, we need you to read this." Nina looked at me and I quickly pulled out the note from my back pocket. I handed it to Jerome for him to read. The note made its way around the table and ended with Patricia. They were all in a state of shock.

"What are we going to do now?" Jerome asked.

"We are going to get out of here. I'm going to call Trudy right now and tell her everything. If she says yes, hopefully, we will get out of here tomorrow morning." I explained to everyone. We stood there in silence for a moment. Nina was actually shaking a bit. I will not let anything happen to her under my watch.

"Should we head back?" Mara asked breaking the silence barrier.

"I really wanted to go inside that castle like building over there." Amber said pointing to the building. We decided we would head in there before we went back to the suite. I trailed behind to call Trudy.

**MARA'S POV**

This whole thing is starting to scare me a little. Now Nina and Fabian's lives are in danger. Whose life is next? Mick's? Amber's? Patricia's? This vacation has turned into a disaster.

We were walking down the trail to the Smithsonian Institution which to Amber was a 'castle.' It felt like a forever long walk but it only took 7 minutes from where we were sitting. Mick was holding my hand and I looked up at him kind of weary. I have felt like this towards him ever since the dinner. It felt like I was losing interest in him…

We arrived at the building and Amber was squealing. She kept saying over and over again about a real dinosaur being in here. I don't remember reading about a dinosaur in this building. Maybe I forgot to read a part.

We stepped inside and were given rules in here. No videotaping, flash-photography, touching the glass, or touching anything on display. We all nodded and continued into the building. Amber left us and started searching the place for a dinosaur. Fabian wasn't with us. Nina looked a little worried.

"Nina, he's fine. He's just trying to contact Trudy and tell her everything." I said reassuringly.

"I know what he's doing. It's just about this whole document thing. I don't know what to do." Nina said grabbing her hair. Patricia came up beside her.

"Nina, we're all not going to let anything happen to you. You know Fabian will never let you out of his site…" Patricia started.

"But, if he does, by accident, let you out of his sight…" Mick continued on.

"You know we would never let anything or anyone hurt you." Jerome said. A grin appeared on Nina's face and we all pulled her into a group hug. Fabian entered the building and came over to us. He had his mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. We all pulled away and Nina immediately went to his side.

"So, what did Trudy say?" Alfie asked quickly.

"She scared right now. She wants us to come back home but I told her we were at a museum right now. We have to head back right after we are done here. We are going to leave tomorrow morning. She said she would pack all of our stuff so all we have to do when we get-"

"NONONONONONONONONONONO!" Amber came rushing through a doorway cutting Fabian off.

"Amber, what is it now?" Jerome asked annoyed.

"There's no dinosaur here! I swear there was one here. It was in that movie or something. Oh, hi Fabian!" Amber changed the topic herself. We all shook our heads at her. She gave out a faint 'what'.

"Well, let's all go through the museum so we can head back to the hotel." I said after a while. Fabian and Nina went to look at the tomb of James Smithsonian. I read all about him. He was the one who created the whole Smithsonian Institution but he never once came to the U.S.

**~30 MINUTES LATER~**

**NINA'S POV**

We left the museum at around 3:00. I was looking around frantically making sure The President and Victor were nowhere to be seen. We decided to catch taxies to stay safer. We sat with out buddy. Fabian and I sat in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"Nina, I know you are scared out of your mind, but you are safe right now. When 8:30 comes around, you will be in my arms. I will not let Victor or The President come in the middle of the night to take you away from me. I care about you Nina." Fabian finished with a smile and gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked with a small tint of red on his cheeks. His blushing started to die down after he played his guitar for me the night of the dinner.

"For caring so much about me. I know you already cared about me and all, but no one has ever cared about me this much except for Gran when my parents died. It means so much." Fabian pulled me into a side hug and we arrived at the hotel a few minutes later. We beat Amber and Alfie's cab. Patricia, Jerome, Mick, and Mara were already there. Once Amber and Alfie arrived we hurried into the hotel and up the elevator. Alfie was doing a little dance on the ride because he thought the music was pretty catchy.

We arrived on out floor and stormed into the room giving Trudy a mild heart attack. She was on the living room floor packing our clothes along with her own.

"Oh, thank goodness you are all alright." Trudy said to us while giving Amber a big hug.

"Why did they have to ruin our day out to the museums? I really wanted to see the airplanes and all the fun stuff they had." Amber whined while plopping on the couch.

"Amber, it was either come back to the suite or get kidnapped or hurt by Victor and his brother." Patricia pointed out while grabbing a water bottle.

"Trudy, what time do we have to leave tomorrow?" Mara asked sitting in the arm chair next to Amber. I was just about to ask her the same thing.

"10:15. Our flight leaves at 10:40. You can wake up earlier if you want. But, you all have to be in bed by 11, alright?" We all said yes and she went back to packing. Mara and Mick helped too. I went inside the girl's room and grabbed some of my extra stuff that I brought and packed it in my bags. Amber came in as well to carefully pack away her makeup, shoes, and jewelry. She trusted Trudy with her clothing.

"I never knew this vacation would turn out like this. It's all my fault…" I said zipping up my bag. Amber turned around and put her hand on one of my shoulders.

"Nina, this whole thing is not your fault. Victor planned the vacation for us. He knew about this whole thing. I know being the 'Chosen One' isn't the best thing, but don't go blaming yourself." Amber had a big smile on her face. She was probably thinking that that was the smartest thing she has ever said. I gave out a light chuckle and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks Amber." We pulled apart and went back to packing. Patricia and Mara later came in to do the same.

**~AFTER PACKING AND SUCH~**

It was already 8:00 by the time we all finished packing and cleaning up the suite. I sure was going to miss it, though. I have to say, it was a fun experience (besides the document thing) and I want to come back here again with everyone.

We were all sitting on the couches and chairs watching the T.V. They finally figured out the channels. Unfortunately, there was nothing on so we had to resort to watching Spongebob. Not that I mind, I love that show, I was just looking forward to a nice movie or something.

"I can't believe we have to leave already. I was having so much fun!" Alfie cried while lying on his back on the floor.

"I was, too. I read all about D.C. only to have stayed for 9 days and only saw a few things. I guess we will just have to come back." Mara said. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversations beginning to unfold between them. My eyes were glued to the clock. I am supposed to meet Victor and The President in 30 minutes.

I started to shake a little on the couch. Fabian was sitting beside me with his arm around me. He pulled me closer to him and very quietly whispered: 'You're safe.'

"I'm starving!" Mick announced out of the blue. We all turned to him and tilted out heads to the side. Trudy must have heard and brought in a small plate of cookies.

"Some worker brought them too me while I was downstairs telling the lady at the front desk that we were leaving tomorrow." She placed the plate on the table and we all reached for a cookie.

8:15

Time seemed to be moving ever so quickly tonight. Trudy was now sitting down with us but not joining the conversations which started to change from vacation to things that are different from England and the U.S. I could only laugh softly at the things they were saying.

8:23

What are they going to do when they notice I'm not there? Will they come here and drag me away or do something even more villainous? Fabian got up from the couch and went over to the bathroom. Amber was playing with the small candies in the dish next to the end table. Alfie and Jerome were 'wrestling' and Patricia, Mara, and Mick were watching T.V. Everyone was acting normally like nothing was going to happen in 7 minutes.

Fabian came out of the bathroom and he saw how freaked out I was becoming. He hurried to my side and placed his arm around me, squeezing me tight. Trudy was patting my leg gently.

8:29

One minute.

15…14…13…10…9…3…2…

"One…" I said aloud.

8:30

My heart stopped. This isn't going to end out alright. I looked up at Fabian who was already looking down at me. Everyone eventually was looking at me. They all shared the same expression of being scared and proud.

"I'm beat guys." Amber said after a while. We all were pretty tired. We would of loved to stay up 'til 11, but since we were leaving tomorrow, I guess we all wanted to get some sleep. We all dispatched to our rooms but I stayed behind to say goodnight to Fabian.

"Nina, everything will be alright. Lock everything from the windows, door, even your closet. I love you."

"I love you, too." I gave him a sweet goodnight kiss and I opened the bedroom door. Everyone was already in bed. Patricia was probably already asleep. I rolled under the covers and slowly fell into a rocky sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to something that sounded like shouting. Amber was still asleep with her eye mask over her eyes. Patricia was all over the bed, while Mara was neatly under the covers fast asleep. The door was already open and I could feel a strong breeze flow in the room. I climbed out of bed and threw on my robe and slippers. I stuck my head out of the door and looked back and forth. No one was there.

The window above one of the couches was open. I ignored it and saw that the boy's bedroom door was wide open. All I could hear was loud snoring. Jerome and Alfie were fast asleep on their bed. I turned to Mick and Fabian's bed only to see Mick asleep. The covers on Fabian's side were pulled apart. I heard another yell again and ran out of the bedroom and over to the window.

I stuck my head out and I could still hear the shouting and yelling. Something was wrong. I ran out of the suite and up the stairs to the top of the hotel. I made it up the last flight of stairs and pushed the door open. All I saw was a helicopter take flight. There was something shining next to where the helicopter took off.

Running over to it and knelt down in front of it. It was a necklace. Scooping it in my hand, I knew I had seen it before. It looked like a guitar pick. I looked back up at the helicopter and head peered out the window.

"**FABIAN! NO!"**

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end of my story. I'm leaving you all on a really good cliffhanger. Oh, but don't you worry my dear readers, I will type a sequel, though it will be a while because I start school on the 24. I don't want FF to be a distraction from my school work. <strong>

**This isn't the last chapter though. Well, the last chapter of the story but I want you all to pick out your favorite line or whatever from the chapters and say them in your reviews. The next chapter, I will put them up. Why am I doing this? Because I want to know what your favorite line was and I love all my readers! :D**

**REVIEWS: I really want to hit 300. After you read this chapter, spread the love and tell your other friends about my story. If you do and tell me before I post the next chapter, you'll get a dedication or something special said about you. :)**

**Thank you to all the readers who have read my story from the beginning and have reviewed every chapter. You have no idea what that means to me. This story has been so much fun to write and I'm way excited about typing the sequel.**

**Please go check out my outfits. Tell me if you like them or not. :)**

**~Sydney**


	31. The EndSurprise

**Hello! Well, this is the last chapter of the story itself. I'm really, really, REALLY thankful for all of you who have read it and enjoyed it. It (I'm going to start to sound cheesy…) touched me that you think my writing is amazing, the story is 'the best story on here', and telling me to keep going. I will keep going my friends! I will! **

**Alright, enough of my crying… I asked you all to give me your favorite line/part of the story. At first, no one was submitting anything which made me wonder. But, after a few days, I got some favorites. When I read them, some actually made me laugh because I honestly forgot I even typed that. Happens a lot. :\ So, without further ado, here are my reader's favorite lines. (Listing them from first review for chapter 28-to the ones I just got in.)**

_**India'TeamStrakid'J's Favorite Scene/Line/Part…**_

'"What are you doing Nina?" Amber said standing behind me. I jumped a little because I was so focused on the wood.

"Um, the tree, it's really soft. Feel it." I grabbed her hand and placed it on the bark. She began to rubbing all of the area, a smile growing on her face.

"This tree is so smooth."'

**Thank you India for reviewing, reading, and enjoying the story. :D **

_**SibunaMember900's Favorite Scene/Line/Part…**_

'"There's no dinosaur here!"' – Amber, Chapter 28

'"…I couldn't really see where I was going and I tripped over my own foot. Smart, I know."' – Nina, Chapter 2

'"Well, you could rest your pretty head on my BUFF shoulder."' - Alfie, Chapter 3

'"Trudy, when do we get on the plane? I need to sleep NOW!"' – Patricia, Chapter 3

**Thank you Hannah for reading, reviewing, and enjoying the story. :D**

_**allthepossibilities's Favorite Scenes/Lines/Parts…**_

'"What are you doing out here?" I asked her calmly.

"I, um…well…I wanted to know what you were going to do for your girlfriend." She confessed…'

Her other favorite line is…

'"I will type a sequel."'

**That last line cracked me up…**

**Thank you allthepossibilities for reviewing, reading, and enjoying the story. :D**

_**LyokoWarrior1994's Favorite Scene/Line/Part…**_

'"You've done well Nina."'

**Thank you LyokoWarrior1994 for reviewing, reading, and enjoying the story.** **:D**

**And I just want to thank you sososososososososo much for spreading the love to others and telling them to read my story. For that, well, that just makes you an amazing person and you rock! I'd give you something but...I can't really do so. I know! Here, have a virtual cookie. *Hands cookie to you* Yummy isn't it? ;)**

_**Amber-Rose-Skydragon's Favorite Scene/Line/Part…**_

'"Nina, I don't want to lose you again." Fabian said with love in his voice along with fear.

"You won't lose me Fabian, I promise." I said while sticking the locket in the symbol, still looking at Fabian.'

**Thank you Amber-Rose-Skydragon for reviewing, reading, and enjoying the story. :D**

_**Olivia5k5's Favorite Scene/Line/Part…**_

"I, um…well…I wanted to know what you were going to do for your girlfriend." She confessed. I looked up at Nina whose mouth was open agape. A smile was growing on her face.'

**Thank you Olivia5k5 for reviewing, reading, and enjoying the story. :D**

_**anubisforver51198's Favorite Scene/Line/Part…**_

Well, she couldn't think of one. So, for being my friend, I asked her to give me her favorite chapter.

**_anubisforever51198's Favorite Chapter(s)..._**

The one where Nina is trapped and Fabian comes to save her.

**That part was sort of in both Chapters 15 and 16**

**So, again, thank you all for reading! –GROUP HUG- You guys a truly amazing and YEAH! :) For being so ridiculously awesome and fun, I'm going to give you a sneak peak at the sequel to Prepare for D.C. Anubis… Life After This...**

**~Enjoy ;)**

**P.S. This is typed as if you are seeing a trailor to a movie or show. So, pretend you are watching a video. :)**

**P.P.S. Pretend you can hear the dramatic music from House of Anubis when an episode was ending. You know what I'm talking about.**

**P.P.P.S. The flashing is black. A slow flashing of black then it moves on. Like a transition. LIKE WATCHING A FAN-MADE VIDEO! Oh, enough of my blabbering. You guys probably know what I'm talking about because you are all smart. :)**

* * *

><p>"FABIAN! FABIAN! COME BACK!"<p>

**-Flash-**

**The night that seemed to drag on forever evolved into a morning of wonder.**

"Where's Nina?"

"Nina."

"Maybe an alien snatched her in the middle of the night!"

"Fabian's gone as well..."

**-Flash-**

_**The life and fate of a boy are played like a game.**_

"What do you want with me?"

"This is your own fate, dear boy"

**-Flash-**

"We can't go now! We...We just can't!"

**-Flash-**

_**Romance fills the air...but will it stay like a fairytale?**_

"Jerome...I don't know how to say this..."

"I do..."

**-Flash-**

"I won't let you hurt him!"

**-Flash-**

"This vacation is full of surprises..."

"And the plot thickens as the say."

**-Flash-**

"What are you doing here? I thought..."

**-Flash-**

"Nina! Nina! Nina, look out!"

"What-"

**"NO!"**

**-Flash-**

**_House of Anubis: Life After This..._**

* * *

><p><strong>So, you excited? I know I am. The first chapter to the sequel should be up...well, actually, it may be a while. I start school on the 24th and I'm going to be busy in the next couple of days. Well shoot! Tell me what you think of the little 'trailor'. <strong>

**~Sydney**


End file.
